Lazos Irrompibles
by god of hope
Summary: algunos piensan que los amigos son solo pasajeros en nuestra memoria, otros piensan que son un obstaculo, pero un determinado chico demostrara que los lazos con esas personas que nos acompañan en nuestro viaje que se llama vida son irrompibles ...isseixharem... los invito a que lean... capitulo 8 SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey como les va a todos y que cuentan en sus vidas**

 **Yo tengo mucho que contar pero como a nadie le importa solo voy a hacer lo que hago cuando visito este sitio**

 **Poner un nuevo fic**

 **Este lo puse porque estaba aburrido y tenia un bloqueo de mente sobre que hacer con mis otros fics**

 **Así que no esperen que lo actualice a menudo pero igual gracias**

 **Me surgió la inspiración de este fic al escuchar paramore con su cancion Ain't it fun**

 **Así que disfrútenlo**

 **Sin mas preámbulos los dejo par que lean y disfruten**

 **(N/A) no soy dueño de DxD así que no espero ninguna demanda ya que estamos en el 2015 según volver al futuro no se necesitan abogados jajajajajajaja**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 el chico de los problemas**

* * *

La ciudad de kouh

Hogar de muchas personas en Japón en donde todo es normalidad

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Bueno… no tan normal

-LLEGARE TARDE A LA ACADEMIA! –

En una casa se escuchaban muchos ruidos de cosas lanzadas y mas hasta que de ella un chico salio

Tenia 16 y Era de cabello castaño y ojos color cafés almendra traía una chaqueta de color negro azulado de forma abierta con la camisa de botones blanca y una interior roja, pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta y tenis converse de color azul oscuro (hey no me culpen son mi marca favorita de zapatos)

El chico tenia un pan tostado en la boca pero en el camino se puso algo alrededor de su cuello y era una especie de amuleto

Corría a una velocidad increíble… mas que cualquier otro chico que la ciudad conocía

-hey issei, tu puedes! –

-vamos issei-kun –

-ten cuidado cruzando la calle! –

Claro el era muy querido en el vecindario ya que los vecinos lo saludaban y le animaban en su camino

-gracias señor ryuji!, anciano onodera!, señora kasukabe! –

El daba una sonrisa a todos mientras corría. El agradecía que ellos se preocuparan por el

Corrió mas pasando por peatones, luego autos, después en un salto de acrobacia paso arriba de una patrulla de trancito

Los policías solo sonreían por como corría

-hey issei no llegues tarde o te castigaran! –

-lo se oficial morina, nos vemos! –

-ese chico quien era? –

-ese chico es issei hyodou, el es la alegría del barrio, aunque también se le conoce como el alborotador –

-el alborotador? –

-si, tiene energía de sobra y además de que nunca esta quieto, hace lo que quiere y le gusta la diversión y más cuando es con muchos… es como si fueras atraído por el fuego de su diversión –

Mientras ellos platicaban issei podía ver las puertas de la academia

-oh no, tengo que llegar! –

Acelero mas sus paso ya el guardia estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero antes de que el pasara el cerrojo issei salto muy alto el portón y con una voltereta aterrizo como un gimnasta profesional

Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron al ver la entrada que hizo

Issei se incorporo vio las puertas el como estaban cerradas

-cielos, por poco y no la cuento, que bueno que alcance a llegar! –

*POW*

No pudo celebrar al tener la cara en el suelo y un Chichón en la cabeza saliendo una línea de humo

-que bueno que alcanzaste a llegar? Diras que bueno que llegaste temprano! –

El se levanto para ver a una chica de su misma edad de cabello castaño atado a dos colas sueltas a los lados de sus hombros, ojos verdes con lentes de armazón rosa tenia el uniforme de la academia que consistía en una chaqueta de color negro, camisa abotonada blanca, falda color magenta, calcetas hasta la rodilla y zapatos

Ella era su mejor amiga, aika kiryuu

Y estaba enojada, que porque lo se? Bueno pues… no hay nadie alrededor que alce el puño con una línea de humo en sus nudillos

-hey aika, como te va –

El respondía sin importarle el golpe, no es que se aguantara el dolor si no porque el en realidad no le dolía nada

-ise no pasaste por mí cuando acordamos ir juntos, te estuve esperando y no llegaste –

-perdón aika, me quede dormido otra vez –

-… otra vez rompiste tu despertador verdad –

-… -

-… -

-… -

-… -

-… tengo despertador? –

*PUM*

Ustedes de seguro sabrán que fue ese ruido

Aika arrastro a un inconciente issei por el suelo al edificio para comenzar con sus clases

Ellos dos eran amigos desde la escuela media ella es muy inteligente y a tenido buenas calificaciones pero eso no le daba un acceso a tener una amistad hasta que conoció a issei que muchos pesaron que era solo un chico del montón

Ella lo conoció mas a fondo y se dio cuenta que el no era como los chicos pervertidos que a conocido y además de que el trae alegría a todos a su alrededor. Le pidió ser su amigo cosa que el acepto sin ningún problema. Y desde entonces ellos han pasado por muchas cosas divertidas y problemáticas que hacen meterla más en problemas y ser rechazada por los demás

Pero no le importaba ya que valoraba mucho su amistad con issei

Aunque claro… que a veces la sacaba de sus casillas

 _-quizás es mi culpa por golpearlo tanto que ya olvida las cosas… espero y no le de hainzhaimer –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Era hora del almuerzo y todos llegaban al comedor para poder llenar el estomago

Todos platicaban en sus mesas con sus amigos issei y aika se fueron a su propia mesa en donde solo ellos van sin que nadie los moleste ni nada

-hey issei espero que no hayas olvidado tu bento o si? –

-bento?... oh no, lo olvide en mi casa! –

Ella suspiraba, ya esperaba que el olvidara las cosas simples e importantes

 _-debo dejar de golpearlo demasiado –_

Lo bueno es que ella estaba preparada ya que trajo un bento para dos personas

-ven comamos del mío no quiero tener que arrastrarte por toda la escuela por falta de energías –

-en serio? –

-si, es en serio –

-que bien, gracias aika eres la mejor amiga que yo podría tener –

-no tienes que agradecer, ahora come –

-si –

Ellos tomaron sus palillos y

-¡itadakimasu! –

Ambos comieron pero como siempre en la rutina de ellos

-mmm… aika esta es la mejor comida que he probado –

-siempre lo dices issei –

Aunque tenía una expresión de serenidad también tenía un sonrojo por los elogios del castaño

-pero el lugar es muy aburrido –

Eso lo dijo al ver que todos y cada uno estaban platicando entre si pero…

-bueno ni hablar, voy a hacer mi magia –

-ni lo pienses la ultima vez la presidenta del consejo estudiantil te castigo por dos semanas haciendo labores de limpieza y yo tuve que darte los apuntes de las clases que no asististe –

-pero aika –

-pero nada –

-eres muy mala conmigo –

-huuuuu y tú muy inmaduro –

-pero solo quiero divertirme –

-ambos sabemos que para ti el significado de "diversión" es muy destructivo y llama mucho la atención –

-bueno quizás tengas razón… se que tengo que, mira allá –

El apuntaba detrás de su amiga con un rostro de sorpresa

-no voy a caer en ese truco barato –

-… lo se… puedes derramar tu jugo en su cabeza si quieres –

-que! –

Ella volteo para ver a la persona que issei hablo pero al no ver a nadie solo quedo pálida

 _-me engaño otra vez… como lo hace!? –_

Ella volteo orando por que su amigo estuviera en el mismo lugar pero al ver que no había nadie su esperanza se hizo añicos y más al ver como issei se acercaba al centro de la cafetería

 _-otra vez no –_

El se subió a la mesa de unos chicos que estaban comiendo

-hey chicos de la academia Kouh, quieren saber algo que me paso ayer? –

Nadie hablo las chicas empezaron a salir de allí sabiendo o presintiendo lo que vendría

Issei vio que todos tenían su atención

-me conseguí a una novia! –

-… -

-… -

-… -

Todos quedaron callados y mas los chicos al escuchar eso

Empezaban a tener las caras de ira y celos. Justo como el quería

Uno de los chicos con mucho enojo fue el que desato lo siguiente que iba a pasar

-AGARRENLO! –

Todos se le lanzaron encima con la intención de golpearlo a lo que issei subía las mangas de su chaqueta

-eso es lo que quería! –

*PUM*

*CRASH*

*BAM*

*PUM*

*BAM*

Todo se hizo un caos las mesas y charolas salían volando aparte de algún desafortunado que salía volando

Para todos esto era normal, ya que issei es el comienza los alborotos en los que hay veces en los que se llega muy lejos

Claro todos los estudiantes no pueden negar que el hace las cosas mas divertidas

Admitámoslo no les gustaría que por un momento uno se volviera loco y entre en una pelea… sentir la adrenalina en la sangre

Todos los chicos lo quieren sentir ya que fueron pocos que solo le siguieron el juego a issei

Y hablando de el diablo, el mismo esta golpeando y lanzando a todo aquel que se le acerque

-jajajajajajaja…jajajajajajaja –

El se divertía si importarle las consecuencias

Aika solo lo miraba desde lejos pero ella a pesar de todos no puede negar que ese chico inmaduro y alborotador fuese su amigo… y dueño se su corazón,

 _-bueno dejare que se divierta además de que se ve muy feliz ahora… lo bueno es que no tengo que preocuparme por las rivales, después de todo quien se fijaría en el –_

Si supiera

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

 **-** ya es la cuarta vez que lo haces issei –

Ahora lo vemos en el salón del consejo estudiantil frente a la presidenta del mismo que es Souna Shitori

Y la chica que le hablaba era de tercer año de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos violetas con lentes de semi montura, tenia el uniforme femenino de la academia y su actitud era de una chica muy estricta

Y ahora estaba enojada con el chico que comenzó todo

-lo siento –

-con un "lo siento" no vas a arreglar las cosas, tu alboroto dejo hecho un desastre la cafetería, sabes cuanto papeleo tendré que hacer por esto!? –

-mmm… siete? –

Ella tenía muchas ganas de tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo por la respuesta estupida que dio

-dame una buena razón para que no te expulse de aquí –

-mmm… no la tengo… solo lo hice porque me pareció divertido –

Ella solo suspiro de frustración que sonreía sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo

Y aunque admiraba la sencillez y sinceridad de ese chico no podía entender como un chico con la mentalidad de un niño de ocho años, inocente, y alegre fuera tan bueno en las materias

Ella reviso sus expedientes y supo en sus estudios médicos de que el en realidad era un chico muy inteligente llegando a pasar el examen IQ con el puntaje de 81

Dando a entender que el era un chico con cerebro, solo que tiene un problema que es la falta de atención, ya que si no se interesa en algo no lo ara como se debe, por lo que ella lo ha estado observando

Pero ahora tenia que castigarlo

-la primera en este mes pusiste polvo de sabor a uva en la fuente de la academia –

-es que se veía aburrido que esa fuente solo lance agua normal –

-la segunda fue que arrojaste pintura a las ventanas de la oficina del director –

-el me dijo que me pagaría un dinero al pintarle su casa y nunca me pago ni un centavo –

-y la tercera fue que estuviste metiendo animales salvajes al bosque de la academia –

-no podía dejar a esos conejos solos, como iba a saber que se reproducen rápido –

-y ahora me sales con esto, contigo no hay ni un momento de paz –

-lo siento, se que esta vez me deje llevar, pero solo quería poner un ambiente divertido, la academia es muy aburrida –

-en una academia se viene a estudiar no a que te entretengas –

-mmm… es usted muy mandona –

Le daba un tic al escuchar la última palabra pero lo dejo pasar ya que discutir con el no tenía caso

-mira issei, solo por tus calificaciones son buenas y tú desempeño en las actividades deportivas no me permiten expulsarte, por lo que harás servicio de limpieza y comenzaras por limpiar el desorden que provocaste –

-bien… -

Ella se enojaba por la forma que el tomaba su castigo

-y limpiaras el gimnasio –

-bien… -

-los baños de hombres –

-bien… -

-las regaderas –

-Bien… -

Souna solo quería matarlo por la forma lúdica que lo decía

-ya me puedo ir? –

-huuuu vete de una vez antes de que se me salgan las ganas de colgarte por el asta bandera –

-ok… -

El se disponía a retirarse pero no sin antes detenerse y volver al escritorio el sacaba algo de su chaqueta y lo dejo allí en frente de ella

-espero y le guste –

Y se dispuso a irse. Ella levanto la mirada para ver lo que dejo en su escritorio y era una pieza reina en el ajedrez. Se sorprendió ya que una de sus piezas se rompió hace días por un accidente y ella pensaba buscar una para remplazar la que perdió pero ahora que ve la que tiene en frente, tallado a madera hecha a mano de forma perfecta solo pudo sonreír

Ella tomo la pieza en sus manos para ver más detalladamente el trabajo del chico y más al darse cuenta que tenia curitas en los dedos cuando lo vio

 _-aunque causes problemas se que lo haces por las buenas intenciones, un chico así es un elemento muy versátil en cualquier nobleza… como quisiera tenerlo –_

*TOC* *TOC*

-adelante –

En la puerta entro una chica de la misma edad que sona, de cabello rojo carmesí, ojos azules co porte de elegancia

Su ropa era la misma, un uniforme femenino de la academia, solo que por su cuerpo de supermodelo llamaba mas la atención de todos

-hey sona como andas –

-rias que se te ofrece –

-quería ver a ise por aquí –

-si lo buscas pues llegaste tarde, el ya se fue –

Ella solo hizo un mohín al saber que no estaba

-otra vez quieres reclutarlo verdad? –

-vamos lo dices como si tu no lo quisieras en tu nobleza –

-pues si lo quiero en mi nobleza… solo que el no acepta ser del consejo estudiantil –

-pues a mi me pasa igual, le he invitado muchas veces a mi club, pero o el no puede o es su amiga de lentes -

-pues estamos igual –

Ambos suspiraban por el predicamento que tenían

Lo que le recuerda el como lo conoció

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

Ella caminaba por los pasillos y al sentir que tenia sed solo vio la maquina expendedora de bebidas

 _-un jugo para refrescarse no es nada malo en esto días de calor –_

Saco dinero de su falda y comenzó a meterlo en la maquina, luego oprimió algunos botones y espero a que la maquina le diera su bebida

-… -

Pero no le dio nada

 _-le deposite dinero y no me da nada?, esto es un robo! –_

Justo quería desaparecer la maquina con poder de la destrucción pero

-pasando -

*pow*

La pelirroja vio que un chico caminaba directo a la maquina el solo le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano y este dejo caer un jugo

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver como su bebida estaba saliendo. El chico tomo la bebido y se la dio a rias

-la maquina se atasca al entregar las bebidas, por lo que se tiene que dar un golpe para que suelte –

-am… Gracias amm –

-issei hyodou… pero mis amigos me dicen ise –

-mucho gusto issei, y gracias otra vez por… -

*pow* *pow*

Ahora vio como el golpeaba la maquina dos veces y de ella salían dos bebidas, el las tomaba y sonreía

-no tienes que pagar por ellas? –

Es lo que decía rias muy curiosa. Issei solo se puso delante de ella y paso una mano a su vista

-ya pague por ellas –

-… no, no pagaste por ellas –

El lo hizo otra vez

-ya pague por ellas –

-no las pagaste, por que haces eso? –

Es lo que preguntaba rias imitando el acto de issei, pero solo vio como el inflo sus cachetes de enojo

-maldición ahora se que no tengo poderes Jedi –

Ella solo por escucharlo empezó a reírse de las cosas que decía y mas al verlo intentar levantar la maquina con el "poder de la fuerza"

-bueno, definitivamente no tengo poderes Jedi –

Ella no paraba de reír

-jajajajaja… eres gracioso –

El se molesto y con su mano hizo como que estrangulaba a alguien, ella reía mas al ver su intento

-buen intento darkbeiden –

-mou no es justo –

-mira solo porque me ayudaste a sacar mi bebida no le diré a nadie que te párese –

-en serio –

Vio como le brillaban los ojos de alegría

-si en serio –

-muchas gracias es usted muy amable y solo por eso –

*pow*

Golpeo la maquina otra vez sacando otra bebida y dándosela a rias

Ella lo tomo a pesar que era una muestra de amistad vio el acto muy dulce

-esta mal hacerlo sabes –

-solo si alguien te ve… además somos los amigos de la bebida no? –

Eso saco de balance a la pelirroja ya que cualquier chico aprovecharía la oportunidad que tiene issei para lucirse ante ella o coquetearle. Pero ese chico de cabello castaño solo quiere hacer amistad con ella

-bueno si lo pones así no me negaría… acepto ser tu amiga de la bebida –

-bien sellemos este pacto con un brindis –

-fufufu bien a tu salud –

Ambos chocaron sus bebidas en un brindis

-kampai! –

-ise! –

El le dio un escalofrío en la columna al escuchar esa voz

-vuelve aquí para que me ayudes con la labores de limpieza! –

-maldición… usted no me ha visto –

Volvió a rias haciendo otra vez el truco de "la fuerza". Ella solo reía y le siguió el juego

-yo no te he visto –

-allí estas! –

-maldición me encontró, nos vemos! –

-no huyas ise o te voy a dar muchos golpes en la cabeza que tendrás que ver a tu doctor por una semana! –

-con mas razón huyo de ti aika!, solo fue un accidente –

-vuelve aquí! –

Rias miraba al chico irse siendo perseguido por su mejor amiga que le prometía dolor. Tu no huirías de algo así o si?

* * *

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

Ella suspiraba mas y se sonrojaba al pensar en el

-otra vez soñando con ese chico –

-no puedo evitarlo sona ese chico tiene un corazón de oro –

-si te lo admito… pero no por eso no dejas de vigilarlo, desde que lo conociste el se a hecho amistad contigo de una forma diferente a los otros chicos que te miran con lujuria –

-ya ni me recuerdes… -

-recordarte que por la amistad que tienes con el ha sido blanco de muchas agresiones e intentos de difamación, incluyendo un intento de asesinato de parte de un estudiante que intento matarlo… lo que me sorprende es que el perdono a ese chico y no termino su amistad contigo –

Ella le dio una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo contrario a lo que debería demostrar

Demostraba culpa

-lo se, ise es incapaz de odiar a alguien y perdona no importa quien sea… hay veces en la que siento que no me merezco su amistad –

-pero no te acuerdas de cómo se puso cuando ese chico que intento matarlo por venganza intento atacarte, issei quedo hecho furia y lo dejo con seis costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, la tabique desviada, y lo peor que su mandíbula inferior quedo seriamente lastimada –

Ella no dijo nada ante las palabras de sona

-rias… el no le gusta que sus amigos sean lastimados… no digas que no mereces su amistad que el valora junto con el de su amiga aika -

-lo se… gracias por recordarme sona… ahora se que debo proteger mi lazo con el –

-y que esperas… búscalo –

-eso are… nos vemos sona –

Ella se fue dejando a una pelinegra sonriendo

 _-las piezas para que issei fuera capaz de reencarnar en un demonio son al menos ocho peones, solo rias puede reencarnarlo ya que no cuento con las piezas suficientes –_

Sus manos no dejaron la pieza de madera que issei le regalo

 _-rias espero que lo hagas un diablo para que podamos hacerlo feliz… ese chico merece felicidad en su vida –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-ise! –

El volteo al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba y sonreía al saber que era ella

-hey rias-sempai –

-issei te dije muchas veces que dejaras el sempai –

-pero si lo hago aika se enojara conmigo y no me dará mas bento –

-bueno pues si vinieras a comer conmigo en mi club tendrías comida –

-pero ella dijo que esos son solo para los chicos populares –

Ella solo palmeo su cara con su mano

-ise no siempre debes escucharla –

-es mi amiga, así que tengo que escucharla –

-también soy tu amiga –

-pero no me golpeas, aunque me lo merezca claro, me tratas bien y además que te gusta el anime como yo… por eso te valoro como una gran amiga –

Ella se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de ese chico que a pesar de las dificultades no la rechaza

Es por eso que quiere tenerlo en su nobleza… un chico único y sincero es un blanco facil para quien quiera lastimarlo y ella no lo permitiría jamás

Agito su cara para dejar esas imágenes de ella y issei juntos

-bien dejando eso de lado, quieres acompañarme a mi sala del club? –

-akeno-sempai ara su té? –

-si ella espera que lo pruebes –

-pues me apun….au, au, au! –

-no te iras a ningún sitio –

Era aika que lo jalaba de la oreja y estaba enojada

-pero ahora que hice –

-tenemos que limpiar el desastre que provocaste –

-pero eso lo hice yo y… au! –

-y crees que te voy a dejar solo, tenemos un proyecto de historia que tenemos que entregar y no quiero que me den una calificación baja –

-pero aika –

-pero nada, ve al salón ahora –

-pero… -

- **ahora! –**

El se asusto al verla dando su rostro amenazante y salio corriendo pero no sin antes despedirse de rias

-nos vemos rias-sempai espero probar el té de akeno-sempai! –

-nos vemos ise! –

Ya yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo (que ironía no?) dejando solas a las chicas

-otra ves intentando reclutar a ise rias-sempai? –

-según yo se, no estoy haciendo nada malo kiryuu-san –

-le dije muchas veces, el no debe meterse en el mundo sobrenatural y menos con usted como ama –

-protejo a mis siervos como si fueran mi familia y protegería a ise como alguien importante para mí –

-pues si lo quiere proteger solo le diré esto y es la ultima vez que se lo vuelvo a decir… aleje a su nobleza y a usted misma de ise o le juro por dios que no me voy a contener… y esta ves va en serio –

Es lo que dijo la de lentes sacando de su camisa una cruz y una mirada que no daba vacilación a su amenaza

-el hecho que seas exorcista retirada no signifique que me alejare de el. Tus amenazas no me asustan –

-pues deberían el es mi amigo y protegerlo es algo que are sin dudarlo –

-ise también es mi amigo y yo lo protegeré aunque no sea mi siervo –

-esta avisada –

Ella guardo su cruz y se retiro dejando a rias que miraba hostilmente a aika

-ara ara otra ves rozando fricción con esa exorcista? –

Rias volteo para ver a una chica de su edad, de cabello negro largo atado a una cola de caballo con un lazo naranja, ojos violetas y con un aire de serenidad digna de una dama

-nada akeno, es solo que esa chica no deja de apartarlo de mi –

-bueno rias, debes ver por su lado, ise-kun es un chico único difícil de encontrar, si estuvieras en su lugar también amenazarías a alguien que fuera una amenaza –

-aun así no es justo… ise es mi amigo y quiero protegerlo de las cosas que no tardaran en llegar –

-su poder atraerá a otros poderes sin importar lo que haga… esa es la maldición de los que contienen esos artefactos –

-lo se –

-yuuto-kun valora mucho su amistad con el, koneko-chan sonríe mas cuando el visita el club –

-y tu no te quedas atrás… te esmeras en el té haciendo nuevos sabores cada vez que nos visita, hasta lo dejaste inconsciente con tus rayos para que durmiera en tu regazo –

-tú también disfrutaste de eso y hasta me pedías que lo electrocutara más para que no se despertara –

-bien ambas somos culpables –

-fufufufufu… pero si no fuera por ella el estaría divirtiéndose con nosotros en el club –

-aun así… koneko-chan no debe dejar de vigilarlo… presiento que algo va a pasar y no quiero que algo le pase –

-y si eso pasa?... –

-pues lo reencarnare, el merece ser feliz –

-pues es lo mejor… yo también espero que este con nosotros… seria muy lindo mimarlo –

Ellas se fueron en dirección a su club pero rias seguía pensativa

 _-issei es un chico que me entiende… se que con algo de mi dedicación y mis sentimientos podré hacer de el, el prometido que quiero tener… ise… como desearía que estés conmigo –_

Su sonrojo se hizo presente deseando poder hacer su deseo realidad

* * *

 _ **En la cafeteria**_

* * *

-achoo! –

-salud, te estas resfriando? –

-no lo se… pero puedo sentir que alguien hablo de mi –

-pues ese alguien no nos ayudara a limpiar, tenemos que seguir –

-si mama –

El respondía de forma sarcástica volviendo a su labor de limpiar pero aika solo tenía pensamientos en su cabeza

 _-no solo tendré que cuidarme de Sitri si no de Gremori… no importa lo que hagan no tendrán sus manos en ise lo juro por dios que ellas no lo tendrán –_

Ella paro sus pensamientos cuando vio como issei conecto su cel a una bocina

-hey ise que haces, tenemos que limpiar –

-pero no me gusta el silencio –

El puso una canción y aika supo que era su canción favorita

-hey por que no cantas –

-no tengo ganas –

-vamos –

-… bueno lo are pero si la cantas conmigo –

-es un trato –

Ellos limpiando comenzaron a cantar pero la idea de issei es que quería escuchar cantar a su amiga puso esa canción ya que es su favorita

(Pongan la de Paramore Ain't it fun)

 **I don't mind**

 **Letting you down easy, but just give it time**

 **If it don't hurt now, then just wait, just wait a while**

 **You're not the big fish in the pond,no more**

 **You are what they're feeding on**

 **So what are you gonna do**

 **When the world don't orbit around you? Oohhhhh ah ah**

 **So what are you gonna do**

 **When the world don't orbit around you?**

 **Ain't it fun living in the real world?**

 **Ain't it good being all alone?**

 **Where you're from?**

 **You might be the one who's running things**

 **Well, you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want**

 **You see it's easy to ignore a trouble**

 **When you're living in a bubble**

 **So what are you gonna do**

 **When the world don't orbit around you? Ahhhh ah ah**

 **So what are you gonna do**

 **When nobody wants to fool with you? Ohhh ah ah**

 **Ain't it fun living in the real world?**

 **Ain't it good being all alone?**

 **Ain't it good to be on your own?**

 **Ain't it fun you can't count on no one?**

 **Ain't it good to be on your own?**

 **Ain't it fun you can't count on no one?**

 **Ain't it fun living in the real world?**

Vio como ella se divertía limpiando y bailando con la escoba mientras el tomo la suya como su fuera una guitarra

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama**

 **'Cause you're on your own in the real world**

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama**

 **'Cause you're on your own in the real world**

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama**

 **'Cause you're on your own in the real world**

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama**

 **'Cause you're on your own in the real world**

 **Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?**

 **Baby, now you're one of us**

 **Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?**

Aika estaba sumerjida en la cancion que no supo como acabo imitando a la vocalista de paramore

 **Ain't it fun living in the real world?**

 **Ain't it good? Ain't it good being all alone?**

 **Ain't it fun living in the real world?**

 **('Cause the world don't orbit around you)**

 **Ain't it good? Ain't it good being all alone? Ah ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah**

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama (now to your mama)**

 **'Cause you're on your own in the real world (don't go cryin')**

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama (now to your mama)**

 **'Cause you're on your own (hey) in the real world (world)**

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama**

 **'Cause you're on your own (this is the real world) in the real world**

 **Don't go cryin' to your mama (don't go cryin')**

 **'Cause you're on your own in the real world (this is the real world)**

Momentos como esos son los que ella quiere proteger

 **Don't go cryin' (this is the real world) to your mama (don't go cryin')**

 **'Cause you're on your own in the real world (ohhhhh)**

 **Don't go cryin' (ohhhhh oh oh) to your mama (don't cryin' to your mama)**

 **'Cause you're on your own ('cause you're on) in the real world**

 **Don't go cryin' (don't go, don't go cryin')**

 **Don't go cryin' (you're on your own)**

 **Don't go cryin' (don't, don't, don't, don't go cryin' to your mama)**

 **Don't go cryin'**

Y así siguieron cantando y limpiando sin parar divirtiéndose. Issei feliz haciendo sonreír a su amiga y Aika con solo estar con su amigo y enamorado secreto sin nadie más, solo ellos dos

 _-por esos momentos, por esas razones que quiero proteger a ise… por que sin el no tendría algo que perder… -_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado**

 **Quise poner a aika como una chica de más acción y más protagonismo ya que me pareció un buen personaje**

 **Se que algunos me criticaran que ella sea OC pero vamos eso fue necesario para que el fic fuera bueno**

 **Espero comentarios y si les gusto o no mándenme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Voy a aclarar que en este fic no habrá una principal en el harem todas están las de ganar**

 **Y los poderes de issei se revelaran mas adelante ya que los quiero dejar en suspenso**

 **Y ya mire los puntos de vista en este fic y sinceramente no puedo ver que issei no este en la nobleza de issei**

 **No me lo imagino teniendo los planes y no puedo rebobinar todo de nuevo en mi cabeza**

 **El acontecimiento de el arco de raiser no se podría haber pasado si el estuviera en la nobleza**

 **Este issei valora a sus amigos y estando aparte de la nobleza solo se haría ver como muy fuera de lugar**

 **Lo siento si ustedes no querían que se uniera a la nobleza pero esto es algo que ya decidí**

 **Pero no se preocupen el se unirá de otra manera que no dejara a rias como la mala del cuento**

 **Ya que muchos me han dicho que aunque no tienen nada en contra ella la juzgan de egoísta e hipócrita**

 **Por lo que aquí puse a que ellos comenzaran una amistad y de allí se inicia el romance y no solo sera ella si no también aika y muchas mas**

 **Incluyendo a serafall y gabriel que también son mis favoritas**

 **Bueno eso es todo y no olviden comentar**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey espero y les haya gustado el primer cap porque les traigo el segundo**

 **Como no tengo nada que decir solo puedo dar por iniciado este cap**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : se aprende algo nuevo todos los** **días**

* * *

Ya era hora de salida en clases y todos salían, incluyendo a issei y aika que hablaban de algunas cosas

-que alivio, ya salimos de ese lugar! –

-no seas dramático ise –

-pero quisiera que la escuela no fuera tan aburrida –

-a la escuela se viene a estudiar –

-como sea… y bien, nos vamos a tu casa? –

-no podré, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a entregar un libro –

-he?, que aburrido –

-bueno se que si no tienes interés en algo te resulta imposible entenderlo, pero recuerda que es parte de nuestro proyecto de historia, decidimos usar el tema de las elites de las civilizaciones –

-si lo se –

-acaso no te interesa como fueron esos valientes guerreros? No te interesa saber de ellos? –

-mmm… lo que me gustaría es enfrentarlos y ver lo fuertes que son –

Ella solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa por la manía de pelear de su amigo

-bueno se que te gusta medir tu fuerza contra muchos oponentes –

-lo se –

El le sonreía con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-bien ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana y espero que si pases por mi para irnos juntos –

-si aika nos vemos –

El se fue dejando a una aika que lo miraba algo preocupada

-su sacred gear no tardara en despertar, he hecho todo lo posible para que aun conserve su vida normal pero, ciento que será inevitable –

Ella se retiro rumbo a la biblioteca aun con pensamientos en su mente

 _-solo espero que aun pueda seguir siendo su amiga –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Issei caminaba hasta llegar a un puente después se apoyo en la baranda viendo los autos pasar

-las cosas están muy aburridas –

El se mira las manos con detenimiento

-tengo esta gran fuerza y esta increíble velocidad, pero me son inútiles si no las puedo usar, como quisiera que mi vida cambiara –

-ise-kun –

Una voz se escucho y issei volteo para ver quien era, solo sonrío al saber quien era

-hey yuma –

yuma es una chica de cabello negro sedoso, con ojos violetas, traía un uniforme diferente

issei la conoció hace tres semanas cuando ella se le acerco en ese mismo puente, ella le hablo con la intención de acercarse a el sentimental mente pidiéndole una cita, pero issei rechazo la oferta ya que le dijo que no le interesaba una novia en esos momentos, pero le dio su amistad

cosa que ella acepto, y de allí se empezaron a conocer, hablando de cosas, yendo a lugares divertidos y con cada momento que pasaba ella empezaba a tener un flechazo por ese chico, ya que a diferencia de los hombres que miraban con lujuria, el miraba con sinceridad

Empezó a valorar su lazo con el chico y desde ese entonces se volvió amiga de el. Con esperanza de llegar a su corazón

-otra vez te castigaron verdad? –

-ya ni me recuerdes –

-fufufu, bueno si dejaras de iniciar peleas por diversión no tendrías tantos –

-pero pelear es lo que me divierte yuma, si tan solo pudiera demostrar mi fuerza –

-ise-kun… -

-sabes que mi objetivo es encontrar a alguien que sea igual a mí, que guste de pelear, que no se canse y que me reconozca como su rival –

Ella solo lo miro sonriendo con amargura

 _-si supieras que ya hay alguien y que no tardara en buscarte, si supieras que el y tu están destinados a ser rivales eternos –_

-bueno dejando eso de lado dime que haces aquí –

-bueno yo… este quería pedirte si el domingo podríamos ir ver el centro comercial, hay un nuevo vestido y… -

-he? Al centro comercial? Pero es muy aburrido –

-pero ise-kun sabes que una chica no puede ir sola –

-y no tienes amigas que te acompañen –

-ellas están ocupadas –

-vamos, todo menos eso –

-se que lo que te pido es algo que no te gusta ya que la ultima vez te aburriste, pero te prometo que te compensare, con un helado que te párese… -

-… será de chocolate? –

Ella sonrío al escuchar la pregunta infantil de su amigo

-si será de chocolate -

-… me lo prometes –

-si te lo prometo –

-bien de acuerdo… -

-me alegro ise-kun, nos vemos el domingo a las dos, y se puntual –

-ok –

-bien adiós ise-kun –

-adiós –

Ella se había ido dejando a issei mirando como se iba

-bien al menos no me voy a aburrir y…*nif**nif*… koneko-chan eres tu? –

El volteo a un lugar para ver como alguien se escapaba a una buena velocidad

-bien nos vemos mañana en la escuela –

Después de descubrir a su amiga el se retiro a su casa

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-tadaima –

Eso fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, pero nadie le respondió

-ha lo olvide, vivo solo –

Dejo su mochila en el sofá y fue a la cocina

-con que aquí lo deje, espero que aun sepa rico –

Comió su bento que dejo ese en la mañana mientras comía el reflexionaba las cosas que han pasado en su vida

 _-desde que shinsou_ (maestro) _me entreno me dijo que viviera una vida normal, hasta que el momento llegara, pero cual es el momento?, acaso podré usar mi poder? –_

Inconciente mente tomo el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, era un diente de algún animal y por lo que se notaba era muy afilado

-espero que no tarde mucho ya quiero demostrarle a shinsou lo fuerte que me he vuelto –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-que tranquila es la noche –

Es lo que decía al estar en el techo de su casa mirando las estrellas, era su costumbre mirarlas antes de dormirse, esperando saber de ellas algo

Pero se sorprendió al ver una estrella fugas pasando a mucha velocidad

-una estrella fugas, según lo que escuche tengo que pedir un deseo… mmm… veamos… mi deseo seria… -

El miro al cielo juntado las manos como si fuera un rezo

-deseo tener una familia –

Sonreía por querer que su deseo fuese realidad

Su deseo es muy querido para el, ya que desde niño vivió en un orfanato esperando que alguien lo adoptara

Hizo amigos que no olvidara, pero también vio como esos amigos fueron adoptados, y al final el se había quedado solo

Ninguna familia quiso adoptarlo debido a que el tiene algo que lo diferencia de un niño normal, el tiene capacidades que superan las de un humano ya sea en fuerza y agilidad

Y no solo eso si no que cada vez que veía cualquier acto de agresión y violencia, algo en su interior le obligaba a entrar y golpear

Sus instintos eran de un animal, que quiere sangre y por eso era temido

Pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando el conoció a un hombre, que luego pasaría a ser su maestro, el vio como por su ira desenfrenada casi mataba a un hombre y lo detuvo

Después lo entreno para que pudiera no solo usar su fuerza si no poder controlar esa sed de sangre

En ese tiempo ambos tuvieron una relación de maestro y alumno, su maestro lo adopto y después una de padre e hijo le dio una casa, en el que podría llamar hogar, pero un día el tuvo que irse dejándolo solo, pero prometiéndole que volvería a verlo y que tendrían un mástil los dos juntos

Issei solo espera que el vuelva y demostrarle lo fuerte que se ha vuelto

-ya quiero verte de nuevo… shinsou –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Otro día de escuela en el que issei estuvo limpiando el gimnasio como castigo por la bronca que armo ese día en la cafetería

Dejo el trapeador en el suelo y se limpio el sudor de su frente

-fuuuu… termine, espero y aika me haya dejado algo de su bento –

-siempre hablas solo? –

El volteo para ver a rias que tenía una caja envuelta en un pañuelo

-rias-sempai? Que hace aquí? –

-supe que te castigaron por lo del otro día y quise darte algo por tu esfuerzo -

El miro con ojos brillantes el bento de rias

-es para mi… en serio es para mi? –

Ella sonriendo asintió entregándole el bento

-guau! Eres la mejor rias-sempai, usted me salvo la vida! –

Ella seguía sonriendo pero con un sonrojo y con una mano al corazón por sus halagos

Después de tal dramático agradecimiento ellos estuvieron en las gradas del gimnasio, issei comiendo el bento y rias mirando

-esto esta delicioso rias-sempai –

-me alegro que te guste, me esforcé mucho para que te gustara –

-usted lo hizo?... –

-claro que lo hice, se cocinar sabes –

-cielos, con un bento como este, voy a sentir envidia de su novio jeje –

Ella se sonrojo más al mencionarle lo de un novio

 _-como puedes sentir envidia de ti mismo ise –_

-pero cambiando de tema, porque koneko-chan me estaba espiando ayer, le debo dinero o algo? –

Ella se sorprendió al saber eso

-bueno… yo… no lo se, pero como supiste que estaba siguiéndote –

Issei supo que debió mantener la boca cerrada

-emm… -

Y solo hizo lo que se le ocurrió

Silbo y miro a otro lado

-yo no se de lo que hablas –

Ella abrió mucho los ojos de asombro al ver lo que veía

 _-no sabe mentir! –_

-ise –

Ella le hablo en un tono que decía "sigo esperando". Issei no le miro ni nada y ella solo se le ocurrió una idea, caso una pequeña envoltura la desenvolvió y dejo ver que era un dulce

-te prepare un rico postre y si me dices lo que quiero escuchar, será todo tuyo –

Algo que ella conoce de su amigo / **interés amoroso/** es que a el le gustan los dulces y cosas deliciosas por lo que ella se esmera para darle dulces hechos a mano

-he? Pero no puedo decirlo –

-esta relleno de jalea de soya –

El miraba ese dulce con mucho anhelo ahora estaba en conflicto consigo mismo

-de soya? –

-rica jalea de soya –

-no! Rias-sempai no me niegue ese postre, por favor! –

El suplicaba de rodillas a ella pero

-tu sabes lo que quiero ise, y mi paciencia es corta, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac –

El chico no le quedaba de otra más que soltar la sopa

-bien usted gana, le diré todo solo por favor, déme ese dulce! –

-bien –

Ella le dio el dulce y sin saber como este desapareció de su mano, vio como issei tenia en su boca manchas de jalea de soya y sonreía de lo feliz que disfruto del dulce

-mo, ise eres muy infantil –

Ella saca un pañuelo y con el limpia la boca del adolescente

-sabe que no puedo evitarlo, los dulces son mi adicción rias-sempai –

Después de que dejo de limpiarlo

-y bien? Me dirás? –

-bueno le diré, solo si me promete guardarlo como un secreto –

-te doy mi palabra de que no le diré a nadie –

-Con el meñique? –

El mostró su dedo meñique a lo que ella con una sonrisa entrelazo su dedo con el de el

-si… con el meñique –

Ellos así sellaron una promesa

-bien vera… -

El le cuenta el como conoció su maestro y también le cuenta muchas cosas mas

-y como vera, soy muy diferente a una persona normal, sin querer puedo partir rocas, correr más que los demás, y mis sentidos son más agudos que el promedio, mi maestro me dijo que debo guardarlos en secreto para que no lleguen a asustarse –

Rias tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante tal información. Ella ya sentía que el no era del todo normal pero no pudo sentir si es un mestizo de un demonio o ángel caído, ni siquiera pudo descubrir si era un semi-dios

 _-lo que dice no tiene sentido, si siento que es 100% humano –_

-claro que no espero que me crea pero… -

-no es que no te crea ise, lo que pasa es que esto que me dices esta fuera de lógica –

-si quiere puedo demostrarlo –

-no ise yo… -

No pudo detenerlo cuando vio como el salto… hasta tocar el techo del gimnasio algo que sorprendió más a rias

 _-no puedo creerlo la fuerza que se requiere en las piernas es mucha que un cuerpo humano normal no resistiría además de que son como 25 metros de altura –_

-eso no lo es todo, mire –

El con la mano desnuda toco una de las vigas de acero y con poco esfuerzo la doblo como si fuera plastilina

Ahora rias estaba algo asustada, siempre sospecho que issei era diferente pero no pensó a que punto lo era

 _-siempre supe que eras muy diferente al resto… pero mi pregunta es…¿que eres ise? –_

Justo cuando rias iba a preguntarle mas a su amigo el mismo chico bajo al suelo aterrizando sin problemas

-me tengo que ir rias-sempai, si no aika me matara si no me reúno con ella en la biblioteca –

Tomo su maleta para marcharse pero

-ise, espera –

El espero lo que su amiga le iba a decir

-te dije que no diré a nadie tu secreto y prometo no decirlo… pero antes de que te vallas quiero darte algo –

Ella se acerco a issei y lo tomo de la mano para sacar algo de su falda y dárselo. Issei vio que era una tarjeta con un círculo y símbolos extraños

-y esto que es? –

-es una carta mágica, si en algún momento llegas a estar en un problema solo piensa en mi y funcionara –

Issei tenía sus dudas sobre lo que dijo

-no lo se rias-sempai… la verdad no creo en esas cosas –

-lo harías por mi… no me puedo quedar tranquila si no la usas –

-yo pues… -

-como amigo… -

-… ok la tomare –

Issei tomo la tarjeta y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-nos vemos rias-sempai –

El se fue con una sonrisa pensando en como puede hacer mas divertida la escuela

Pero rias cuando lo perdió de vista solo apretó sus manos con fuerza

-ya se que me dirás que soy una egoísta akeno –

-ara ara, por que piensas que te diré eso –

Rias le hablaba a su reina akeno que salía de las gradas. Ella lo había escuchado todo

-tu sabes el porque. Por no decirle a ise que soy una demonio y… -

-rias según como están las cosas no podemos involucrarnos con los humanos en los asuntos sobrenaturales a menos de que sea necesario –

-es que… tengo miedo de que esa ángel caído lo mate y me odie por no poder ayudarlo –

-rias cálmate, tu le diste la tarjeta si se encuentra en problemas te invocara y podremos salvarlo, una vez que ya sepa que no eres humana, podrás invitarlo a la nobleza y por fin estará con nosotros en el club, es el plan perfecto y sin fallas –

-y si no la usa? Y si la usa cuando esta a punto de morir? Se que me dije que lo reencarnaría en un demonio pero quiero que el acepte de la manera correcta y que sea por decisión propia –

-lo se rias, pero ya hiciste lo que estaba al alcance de tus manos y lo que se nos permite caminar. Solo tenemos que tener fe en que el use la tarjeta –

Rias solo suspiro al saber que su amiga tenia razón, desde que se puso un "cese al fuego" en la ultima guerra se estableció por los Dai Maous que no se podría involucrar a los humanos a menos que uno lo descubriera de ser así si uno descubre su verdadera identidad como demonio tiene que o borrarle la memoria o reclutarlo,

La otra idea de su amiga sona de dejarlo morir y una vez que este al borde ella apareciera y revivirlo

Cosa que no acepto por supuesto ya que issei era su amigo y si iba a unirse a su nobleza lo haría de la manera correcta

-solo espero y que la use. Para ya no tener que mentirle cada vez que lo veo –

-se que odias mentirle, desde que lo conociste y pasaste tiempo con el temías que te temiera o te repudiara por ser un demonio –

-la mala fama de los demonios nunca fue buena aliada conmigo –

-ven rias, vallamos al club. Esperamos y mañana las cosas con issei-kun ya sean diferentes –

-adelántate akeno, yo luego te alcanzo –

Ella se adelanto dejando a rias con sus pensamientos

 _-solo espero y al fin ya no tenga que mentir mas… nunca soporte mentirle desde que se volvió mi amigo y ya no quiero mentirle mas… por los maous solo espero y use la tarjeta –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Era el día en el que ise se reuniría con yuma como lo había programado

-ya pasaron cinco minutos, en donde estará –

Es lo que cierta chica preguntaba a nadie

-yuma! –

Ella volteo para ver que el castaño llego pero noto que venia apresurado

-otra vez te quedaste dormido verdad –

-lo siento yuma –

El se disculpaba como si lo descubrieran haciendo algo malo, a lo que ella sonrío por lo inocente que era

-no esta bien, solo fueron cinco minutos en los que te retrasaste. Pero eso si, no lo vuelvas ha hacer ya que es de mala educación dejar esperando a una dama –

-si te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer –

Sonreía al saber que ella lo perdonaba

-bien tenemos que ir al centro comercial vamos ise-kun –

-ok estoy listo! –

-vamos ise-kun baja tu entusiasmo, no vamos a una batalla o algo –

-ya me conoces yuma, si alguien quiere chocar puños conmigo pues es bienvenido a que lo intente y los espero con ansias –

Ella volvió a sonreír al chico por esa energía y esas ganas que lo caracterizan desde que lo conoció y se volvió su amiga

 _-solo espero que todo salga de acuerdo como lo planee –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-para que paramos al parque yuma? –

-pues tengo algo que hacer allí y quiero que me acompañes, podrías hacerlo por mi? –

-mmm… bueno aunque tengo tarea no puedo abandonar a un amigo, bien te acompaño –

-pues vamos –

La pareja había pasado casi todo el día divirtiéndose ya sea en el centro comercial (aunque fue de un solo lado), un restaurante (comiendo muchas cosas) y al cine (que por fortuna para issei era una película que a ambos disfrutaron)

Ambos se dirigían al parque de la ciudad, un hermoso parque en donde se puede apreciar aunque sea un poco de la naturaleza

Cuando llegaron la misma yuma le pidió ir a la fuente por lo que sin dudar la acompaño

Llegando allí ella se puso en frente de issei mirándolo a los ojos

-oi yuma que sucede? –

-la verdad es que, te traje aquí por una razón –

-razón?... espera! si es por aquella vez que te manche el vestido con mi nieve de chocolate, pues la tienes muy agarrada conmigo he? –

-no es por eso y ya te dije que te perdono –

-que alivio, y entonces porque me trajiste aquí?, a que razón te refieres? –

-pues… para decirte mi razón, primero tengo que contarte una historia y por favor no quiero que me interrumpas todas tus preguntas las responderé una vez que acabe –

-pero para que me tienes que contar una historia yuma? -

-si ise-kun es necesario para que puedas entender –

-vamos yuma, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y dime –

-no ise-kun, así que pon atención –

Issei se molesto por eso que dijo yuma, pero no le quedo de otra que obedecer, se sento en el suelo cruzando sus piernas y también los brazos inflando las mejillas en señal de enojo infantil

Yuma aunque tenía que ser seria no podía dejar de mirar a ise que según ella le da un toque tierno. Se sentó en una de las orillas de la fuente

-hace muchos milenios cuando dios creo la tierra, ocurrió una guerra de tres bandas, en esa guerra participaron tres tipos de seres sobrenaturales. Esos seres eran los demonios, los ángeles, y los ángeles caídos, su guerra no tenia fin ni nada, los tres bandos peleaban por el control del mundo, entre ellos había un poderoso ser que gobernaba a los ángeles y a la luz, ese ser era conocido como. Dios –

-Dios? –

-asi es, el no solo era poderoso si no que creo objetos muy poderosos que podrían hacerle frente a los demonios y a los ángeles caídos, esos artefactos se llaman **Sacreds Gears,** y hasta ahora los únicos que pueden ejercer esos artefactos son los humanos. Cuando la guerra término con un cese al fuego ambos bandos se retiraron del campo de batalla dando la muerte de los cuatro Dai Maous y varios lideres de los ángeles caídos y un dios herido regresando cada quien por su lado, se llego a un acuerdo de nada de meterse con los humanos y permanecer ocultos a sus ojos –

-Y?-

-si un humano llega a descubrir a un ser sobrenatural o se le borra la memoria o…lo invita a unirse a su bando –

Issei se quedo pensando y procesando en su cabeza todo lo que yuma le dijo, a los oídos de cualquiera le parecería algo sacado de una película o un video juego

Pero aunque muchos piensen que issei es un tonto, en realidad es todo lo contrario, y con ver la mirada seria de su amiga solo pudo decir esto

-y que tiene que ver conmigo? –

-tiene mucho debido a que… yo… -

-tu que yuma –

Ella solo se levanto del lugar en donde estaba y…

-por favor… prométeme que a pesar de lo que voy a hacer seguiremos siendo amigos –

Ella tenía una mirada que delataba su angustia, issei supo que eso era muy serio para ella por lo que con una mirada firme se levanto, puso un puño el lado izquierdo de su pecho y dijo

-te doy mi palabra de que no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos, yuma –

Yuma era más calmada y una sonrisa que demostraba los buenos sentimientos que sentia por el chico… solo cerro los ojos y un destello rosado envolvió su cuerpo

Issei tuvo que cubrir sus ojos ante la luz pero en medio de la iluminación alcanzo a ver como la ropa de yuma comenzaba a desgarrarse y ser remplazada por correas de cuero y una hombre Dehra con picos, paresia una dominatrix

El cuerpo de yuma creció un poco más maduro. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron dos alas de cuervo, el plumaje era negro como la noche

Cuando la transformación termino yuma extendió sus alas mostrando que eran reales, dando un aspecto muy intimidante

-esta soy yo ise-kun –

Y también su voz cambio

-soy una ángel caído, fui enviada para vigilarte por mis lideres, al principio tome esto como una aburrida misión, pero conforme pasaba tiempo contigo, me di cuenta que no eras como todos los hombres, tu eras muy diferente, no se como paso pero, quise mostrarte mi verdadera forma aun sabiendo los riesgos en los que me metería. Ise-kun –

El tenía los ojos sombreados por su cabello. No miraba a yuma llegando a asustarla

-perdóname por haberte mentido todo este tiempo… si sientes que quieres… -

-estas bromeando? –

Ella lo miro y vio algo que no esperaba

Vio que el chico sonreía de emoción

-eres genial! Y de seguro eres fuerte! Y si lo que me dijiste es cierto pues, quiero conocer a mas como tu, quiero pelear con ellos! Por favor yuma! –

Abrió mucho los ojos ante esa respuesta a lo que pasaba, aunque en el fondo ella esperaba eso,

-no estas asustado… de mi? –

-he? Por que habría de estarlo… eres mi amiga y te prometí ser tu amigo no importa lo que pase –

Ahora la ángel caído sentía que el corazón latía como loco, ella esperaba que ese chico que se había vuelto su amigo solo se asustara y saliera corriendo como todos los humanos, pero olvido que ise era diferente a todos, mas diferente que ella misma

Solo pudo soltar lágrimas de alegría y sonreír al ver que no fue rechazada

-gracias… ise-kun –

-he? Por que me agra… -

No pudo terminar ya que yuma lo abrazo derramando lagrimas no queriendo soltarlo

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por haberme aceptado como soy –

Issei sin más remedio y con una sonrisa sincera devolvió el abrazo a la ángel caído

-no fue nada –

Paresia que todo iba a acabar bien… pero como les dije, iba

-que patética te vez raynare –

Los dos al escuchar una voz desconocida viraron sus miradas para ver a un sujeto, este tenia una gabardina color caqui, sombrero de fieltro y un pañuelo en el cuello, lo que llamo la atención de issei fueron las alas negras dando a entender que era también un ángel caído al igual que yuma

-donatseek que haces aquí! –

-pues resulta que recibimos nuevas órdenes, al parecer dicen que te subirán de rango si matas a ese patético humano –

-esas fueron las órdenes de kokabiel-sama, yo sigo las órdenes de azazel-sama –

-sigue siendo un líder por lo que tienes que obedecer tu nuevas órdenes –

-pues dile a ese kokabiel que si quiere matarme que venga el mismo a hacerlo –

Yuma o Raynare se quedo asombrada por el tono desafiante que tenia issei al ángel caído y más al ver que sonreía de entusiasmo

-que es esto? Acaso no sabes con quien hablas humano –

-si lo se, hablo con un idiota con complejo de superioridad que cree que por que soy humano no correera peligro alguno en insultarme, pero te diré esto, si quieres mi vida pues ven por ella que te invito a que lo intentes! –

El ángel caído solo reía de superioridad ante las palabras del chico, después de sus manos se formo una lanza de luz de color azul

-bueno si tantas ganas tienes de morir pues cumpliré tu deseo –

-donakseet basta! –

-no te preocupes raynare terminare tu trabajo –

-pues no creas que te voy a… -

No pudo terminar cuando vio como era empujada a un lado, ella vio que era issei quien la empujo y que también le estaba dando una sonrisa confiada

-ise-kun que haces! –

-creo que a esto se refería shinsou con eso de que llegue el momento, ahora podré enfrentarme a seres muy poderosos, siéntate yuma y déjame disfrutar esto –

-sigue soñando mocoso, y di adiós –

El sujeto lanzo la lanza que iba directo a issei

-ise-kun esquívala! Si llega a perforarte morirás! –

Pero issei solo sonrío. La lanza alcanzo a tocarlo, todo fue rápido para ella que vio como issei era empujado muchos metros por la lanza clavada en su estomago

-ISE! –

-jajajajaja, al final solo eras un hablador patético humano –

-hey tu –

Dejo de reír al escuchar la voz del castaño

-no me ibas a matar? –

Vio algo que no se podía creer. Vio como el sostenía la lanza con las manos desnudas evitando que fuera a su estomago y para terminar las manos hasta el antebrazo eran de color negro

-por que si eso es lo mejor que tienes pues eres solo un hablador! –

Apretó la lanza con fuerza haciendo que esta se rompiera en muchos pedazos y después desaparecer

-eso es imposible, como detuviste la lanza! –

Issei solo le dio el dedo medio

-no te diré, idiota –

El ángel caído solo se enojo y esta vez hizo dos lanzas de luz en cada mano

-no importa, te matare –

El se lanzo al chico atacando con rapidez. Pero este esquivo sus intentos de ataque, digo intentos ya que los esquivo como si supiera por donde va cada ataque

Algo que llamo la atención de yuma o raynare

-deja de moverte para matarte!

-con más razón me muevo –

El sujeto al ver que no funcionaba solo tomo su distancia algo agitado

Pero issei no estaba cansado para nada es mas…

-vamos no me digas que es todo? Dame algo de diversión quieres –

-mocoso –

El voló por los aires empezando a crear lanzas

-no creo que puedas alcanzarme desde aquí mocoso –

Lanzo las lanzas esperando que le atravesaran pero no contó con que el castaño saltara

-no puedes esquivar desde el aire, ahora te tengo! –

Lanzo una lanza que iba directo a issei… pero

El sonrío

-geppo! –

Como si algo explotara el desapareció de la vista del caído

-A donde se fue! –

Trataba de buscarlo con la vista pero…

-fíjate que ya te alcance viejo –

Estaba detrás de el con una sonrisa de marca dental

Apretó su mano derecha y esta se volvió roja como si de fundiera al rojo vivo y después paso a ser negra. Con el golpeo al ángel en el rostro sacándole sangre y por la fuerza del puñetazo lo derribo estrellándose en el suelo

El chico bajo al suelo y su mano volvió a su color original

-tienes que estar bromeando viejo, entrene mucho para esto? –

-que… que eres –

El lo que preguntaba el ángel lastimado por el golpe

-pues… la verdad no lo se –

-ise-kun cuidado! –

El castaño al escuchar a su amiga sintió que algo venia a gran velocidad, lo evadió sin ningún problema y vio que eras dos chicas, pero también supo que eran ángeles caídos

-no pensé que dejaran hecho un desastre donatseek –

-cállate mitlet! –

-kalawarner, mitlet, ustedes también están con kokabiel? –

-no lo tomes personal raynare, pero kokabiel-sama promete mejores cosas que azazel-sama –

-son unas traidoras! –

-jajajaja vamos raynare, si matas a ese chico puede que hablemos con kokabiel-sama para que te nos unas –

-será mejor que te calles niñita gótica mimada! –

La chica gótica solo frunció el ceño al insulto de issei

-como me llamaste inmundo humano!? –

-lo que escuchaste o vas a creerte superior a mi, de ser así pues te invito a acabar como ese vejete de allí –

Lo dijo señalando a donatseek que apenas se levantaba

-ya tuve suficiente! Ataquémoslo juntos! –

Los ángeles atacaron desde distintos puntos a issei que empezaba a dificultarse el esquivar las lanzas ya que le llegaban por todas partes sin darle oportunidad de contra atacar

 _-a este paso no la voy a librar, tengo que… -_

Una lanza se dirigía a el y no podia esquivar debido a otras dos no le permitían moverse

 _-mierda! –_

Pero…

*DING*

Una lanza de color rosa desvío la azul que venia a su cara

El trío de ángeles vio que se trataba de yuma quien lanzo la lanza

-lo siento ise-kun pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo como te asesinan frente a mis ojos –

-raynare, sabes en lo que te metes? Estas traicionando a grigori, echaras a la basura toda tu reputación y puesto de asesina por este humano… -

Era lo que le preguntaba la loli gótica con un dejo de superioridad creyendo que con sus palabras puede hacerla cambiar de opinión… pero…

-si… renuncio –

Al parecer se equivoco

-estas loca o que!? –

-bueno pues… eso lo puedes averiguar –

Lo dijo haciendo otra lanza y poniéndose a lado de issei que empezó a hacer que sus brazos se volvieran negros otra vez

-bueno si asi lo quieres pues lo tendrás! –

 _-aun con la ayuda de yuma estoy en desventaja, si tuviera algo de ayuda… eso me recuerda… por que rias-sempai me dio esa carta?... quizás era un tipo de amuleto o algo… me gustaría verla de nuevo… ella es muy amable y genial… -_

Issei no supo como pero una luz roja brillaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-he? –

La luz roja resulto ser la misma tarjeta que salio del bolsillo del pantalón y voló para después en un destello hizo aparecer a alguien que el no esperaba

Cuando el destello paro de brillar se vio que era...

-ri…rias-sempai! –

Asi es, era ella

-ise, me invocaste y… -

-que hace la heredera gremory aquí! –

La diablesa al ver que había como cuatro ángeles caídos rodeando a su amigo (e interés amoroso) solo pudo deducir una cosa

-que es lo que intentan… -

De sus manos formaba una esfera de fuego negra y roja apuntando al grupo de ángeles de su espalda emergieron unas alas negras de murciélago dándole una imagen amenazante

-hacer con mi amigo! –

La esfera aumento de tamaño asustando a los presentes, (menos issei que le pareció genial) haciendo que el sujeto ladrara órdenes

-tenemos que huir ella es la heredera de la casa gremory! –

-huyamos! –

Los caídos (menos raynare) huyeron como parvada de palomas soltando plumas con su vuelo

La gremory al ver como se iban disipo su poder y los dejo huir, no tenia caso perseguirlo

Pero al ver que una se quedo volvió a poner su poder en una mano apuntando a ella

-hey espere rias-sempai! –

Issei se puso en frente de raynare para evitar que la matara

-ise que haces? Si solo tengo que… -

-ella es mi amiga, y no quiero que le haga daño, así que si quiere hacerle algo también me lo va a tener que hacer a mi! –

Ambas chicas abrieron mucho los ojos ante tal declaración por parte del castaño (y que las hizo sonrojar también) por lo que rias no tuvo de otra que desistir

-de acuerdo ise, tu ganas –

Dejo su poder y mostro sus manos para demostrar que no ara nada malo

-te encuentras bien? –

-si rias-sempai, pero como llego aquí? y que son esas alas? Y ese poder? Que es genial! Podría enseñarme? –

Ella sonreía por el entusiasmo del castaño

-bueno ise, te diré todo lo que quieras saber si me acompañas al club, que te párese? –

-pues… voy con una condición –

-Y cual es? –

Issei miro a raynare que se sonrojo por la mirada de determinación que tenia

-que a partir de ahora, yuma queda bajo mi protección sin ninguna queja! –

Rias aunque se sorprendió por la condición del chico en el fondo esperaba eso conociendo su forma de ser

 _-no te importa si son diferentes a ti nunca vas a dejar a alguien… ise… tienes un gran corazón que yo pienso proteger sin importarme nada salvo tu –_

Con esos pensamientos en mente ella dio el paso para que la aventura del castaño comenzara y pondria no solo al inframundo si no a todas las facciones de cabeza con lo que issei haria por sus amigos y su deseo

La pregunta que esta en el aire seria ¿podra lograrlo?... yo pienso que si

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Lamento no poder actualizar ya que actualmente estoy continuando el fic de "el elegido de yamata" y ya estoy haciendo el décimo capitulo para después actualizar otro fic y así seguiré para poder subir nuevos**

 **Si alguno ya descubrió el poder de issei pues lo felicito, ya que ese poder no lo he visto que lo usen en DxD y me rechoca que usen el chacra o reatsu o senjutsu inclusive al energía mágica pero no veo que usen el Haki ya que veo que es un poder extraordinario si uno sabe como emplearlo**

 **El porque issei es diferente al resto de los humanos pues lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos ya que pienso actualizar este después de terminar el décimo del elegido de yamata**

 **Si les gusto pues déjenme un comentario y si no pues igual. Y si quieren comentarme de algo o un consejo pues pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Con eso es mas es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hola como les va a ustedes**

 **Les dejare un capitulo de este fic**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 : hay alguien que ve por ti**

* * *

-vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! –

Esos eran los gritos de un chico castaño que pedaleaba a máxima velocidad su bicicleta para repartir volantes

Desde que se convirtió en peón de rias el estaba emocionado ya que estaba empezando a descubrir cosas que no conocía, y saber de fuerte seres sobrenaturales que el desea enfrentar en una pelea

Y mas al saber que tenia un sacred gear

Rias lo motivaba a que siguiera sus objetivos estaba feliz de que su amigo (e interés amoroso) fuera a ser tan energético y muy trabajador en la repartición de volantes y mas al saber cual es su meta

-Quiero vencer a un dios y para eso tengo que entrenarme más y ser un diablo clase ultimate, tendré a mi nobleza y seré un muy poderoso diablo –

Y con más motivación pedaleo aumentando la velocidad y una gran sonrisa

-voy a ser el mas poderoso del mundo! –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-tadaima! –

Es lo que dijo cuando llego pero se recordó algo

-a lo olvide vivo so… -

-ise-kun! –

Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos. Era la voz de raynare que tenía una blusa morada que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unos shorts cortos de color negros que mostraban mucho sus piernas y unas pantuflas rosas con los que andaba en la casa

Olvide decir que también tiene un delantal blanco y que salía de la cocina

-llegas tarde, sabes lo preocupada que estuve? –

-perdón ray pero el tiempo se me fue volando, además de que es un hábito que tengo-

A pesar que respondía todo con una sonrisa ella supo que ocultaba su tristeza por una razón

No suele llegar temprano ya que nadie espera recibirlo en casa

Por lo que la caída se acerco y lo abrazo con el cariño que le pudiera dar

-se que te fue difícil estando solo pero ahora estoy aquí, yo seré esa persona que te recibirá cuando llegues –

Issei no supo que decir, ni siquiera supo que responder o que hacer… salvo corresponder al abrazo de raynare y en solo un susurro dijo

-gracias… ray –

Ella sonreía al saber que pudo hacer sentir mejor a su amigo… y enamorado a ser

-pero que esperamos, hice la cena y no quiero que se enfríe por estar parados aquí –

Issei son entusiasmo y con una sonrisa asintió alegrándose de que ella se había quedado en su casa

Y claro que desde hace unas semanas ella quedo matriculada en su escuela por petición de el a cambio de unirse a la nobleza de rias

Cosa que al principio obtuvo recriminaciones por parte de la pelirroja pero al final obtuvo lo que quería

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Era de noche y issei como es su habito fue al techo a mirar las estrellas, esos cuerpos celestes que se alzan en el cielo oscuro y brillan con luciérnagas alumbrando e iluminando a muchos que saben apreciarlas

Issei es de los que las aprecia, hubo veces en los que el quiso llegar al espacio y poder tocar una estrella

-otra vez viendo las estrellas ise-kun? –

El volteo para ver a raynare que ahora tiene un camisón de color blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y que también provocaría una excitación a un hombre

Pero no a issei que no la ve de esa manera

-bueno ray es que… todas las noches las veo con la intención de que alguna de ellas pueda saber en donde esta Shinsou –

-puedo asegurar que el también quiere verte ise-kun, y yo también quiero conocer a ese hombre quien me has contado –

-te va a agradar, puede ser un poco excéntrico pero el es uno de los mejores maestros de todos, el me enseño todo lo que se del haki y el rokushiki –

-fufufu lo se –

Ambos se quedaron mirando las estrellas con raynare diciéndole algunas constelaciones que issei pudo alcanzar a distinguir

Luego ambos fueron a dormir claro que raynare desde que llego le pedía a su amigo si podía dormir con el, cosa que aunque el chico vio extraño no le importo y ambos dormían juntos

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Amaneció y se inicio la escuela en donde ray en su forma de yuma amano venia tomado de la mano con su amigo issei

Claro que esto que hizo era para empezar a ganar más terreno en el corazón del chico, tenía una rival que era Aika quien no dejaba de mirarlos de forma celosa

-ya quiero decirle a buchou que termine con los volantes, de seguro se alegrara –

-fufufu ise-kun tienes entusiasmo por todo –

-lo se, sabes que así soy yo yuma –

-y eso fue lo que me encanta de ti –

-jejejejeje ese soy yo –

Ahora con una sonrisa que partiría su rostro caminaba a los terrenos de la escuela. Pero claro que al llegar los estudiantes estuvieron sorprendidos de que alguien que ellos consideraban un idiota descerebrado estuviera acompañado de una bella y encantadora chica

La mirada que prometía muerte por parte de los chicos fue lo que motivo a issei a darles una mirada de reto a que se lanzaran a la pelea

Y la mirada de curiosidad y algo de celos fue lo que provoco a que raynare tomara el brazo del chico y darles una señal de que el castaño es de su propiedad

Pero una chica de anteojos que pensó que no tendría que lidiar con rivales ahora tiene que planear como pasar tiempo con su amigo ya que cuando se entero de que se reencarno en un diablo solo pudo sonreír de forma amarga ya que aunque no quería que eso pasara lo esperaba

Ahora tiene no solo que lidiar con la pelirroja diablesa si no con una pelinegra caída

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

-ya llegue! –

Era issei quien entro junto con yuma al salón del club y una nobleza que lo esperaban

-ise me alegro que llegaras, supongo que los volantes que te di ya fueron repartidos verdad? –

-fueron pan comido, le dije que no volvería hasta que se me acabaran –

La diablesa sonreía, desde que se unió a la nobleza ella ha estado muy feliz de al fin ya no tener que mentirle y poder decirle su verdadera identidad

Al principio espero que el fuera a rechazarla y romper su amistad que tenían

Pero supo que era inútil pensar eso ya que una vez mas el castaño le demostró que no le importan las razas, el la acepto sin dudas. De forma segura y sin preocupaciones le había pedido que fuera parte de su nobleza cosa que el acepto con la condición de que su compañera ángel caído estuviera matriculada en su escuela y que fuera miembro del club

No podía decir que no ya que el valora mucho a sus amigos y demostró que ella esta a su cuidado

Al final solo pudo aceptar pero valió la pena, valió la pena ya que tenia al chico que mueve su mundo en su nobleza, y solo espera hacer de el su novio, para si las cosas van bien ellos avanzaran mas y el fuese issei gremory

-sabia que podía contar contigo, a partir de ahora tu trabajo de repartir volantes a terminado, hoy comenzaras tu primer trabajo como un demonio –

-BOOM NENA! –

Ese era el grito de victoria de issei al haber hecho o logrado un objetivo, todos estuvieron sonriendo ante la imperactividad del chico

Kiba el príncipe de kouh era un miembro masculino del club quien por su cara bonita no pudo tener amigos, solo tenia chicas que le pedían una cita, a pesar de tener a toda la población masculina en su contra pudo hacerse amigo de… issei

El no le importo lo que ellos le decían o las amenazas que ellos le lanzaron al hacerse su amigo

Algo que kiba valoro y vio es que a pesar de que muchos lo ven como un idiota en realidad es alguien de buen corazón

Por eso kiba valora su amistad con issei ya que es el único amigo varón que tiene y sabe que puede ser muy ingenuo al confiar en las personas por lo que se juro proteger su amistad con el y ser su apoyo como amigos… casi hermanos

Koneko la mascota de kouh era la miembro mas joven del grupo quien era blanco de muchos chicos lolicones, no confiaba en ninguno de ellos ya que pensaba que todos eran unos pervertidos sin remedio

Pero al conocer a issei que fue invitado una vez al club ella lo encontró interesante ya sea por su gran cantidad de energía o por su actitud infantil. No pudo distinguir si el mentía ya que nunca demostró que mintiera (y si lo intentara pues no le saldría). Pero lo que le sorprendió de el es que cuando la conoció le hizo gestos graciosos, cuando le preguntaron el porque lo hacia el solo respondió sin ningún tacto o medir sus palabras y fue

"quería ver si puede sonreír ya que la he visto muchas veces y nunca sonríe… ya hasta llegue a pensar que es un robot"

Digamos que eso le costo una tremenda paliza por parte de la pequeña torre que lo dejo hecho un desastre. Pero cuando koneko termino ella había hecho algo que no hacia desde hace años

Sonrió de forma sincera,

Tiempo mas tarde ella supo por su ama que el se dejo golpear no por que era la mascota de la escuela. Si no por que quería verla sonreír, quería que fuera feliz

Y desde entonces cuando las cosas se salen de control en una pelea que issei provoca ella de un solo golpe lo detiene (si se preguntaron quien detuvo la pelea en el primer capitulo… allí tiene su respuesta) y lo pone en su lugar en pocas palabras… ella lo tiene de la correa (eso sonó sádico, no creen?)

Pero también lo cuida ya que es su amigo… por ahora

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Era otro día en el club y issei estaba solo ya que llego temprano y raynare tenía que hacer los encargos del salón por lo que lo alcanzaba después

Se sentó en uno de los sofás y vio un bento con mamedaifukus. Issei al ser muy debil con los dulces no le importo si eran de alguien el que se comía con gusto ya que disfrutaba la jalea de soya

Mientras comía no pudo evitar pensar en como era su vida ahora

 _-desde que me he convertido en demonio las cosas son mas divertidas, hago contratos con personas interesantes y divertidas, me enfrento en mástiles con kiba y koneko-chan, y disfruto del té de akeno-sempai, y lo mejor es que todos son mis amigos… tendré mas cuando tenga a mi conjunto de evil como se llame y formare un equipo… no… mi familia –_

 **[ese es tu deseo socio?]**

 _-claro que lo es Ddrag… lo he deseado desde hace mucho… se que suena raro pero no me voy a rendir… si puedo superar a dios seré lo suficiente mente poderoso para poder proteger a todos los que me importan… si quiero proteger a todos tengo que ser tan poderoso que los dioses me temerian –_

 **[de todos los poseedores que he tenido tu eres alguien diferente. Quizás puedas superarlos]**

 _-lo se, además de que tengo que encontrar a shinsou para que vea lo fuerte que me he vuelto y de paso darle un buen puñetazo –_

 **[por que quieres hacerle eso?]**

 _-por que cuando se fue el me dejo una nota diciendo que Chuck norris no murió… sabes cuantas lagrimas derrame cuando supe de su "muerte" cuando tenia 7 y el mintiéndome! –_

 **[y yo para que pregunto]**

Ddrag era el dragón emperador rojo que reside en el Booster Gear, el artefacto sagrado de issei en su brazo izquierdo

La relación de ambos es buena y que decir de que issei es muy platicador con el y le pide que le enseñe cosas de dragones y formas para hacerse mas fuerte

El dragón vio a ese chico con un amigo inclusive le encantaban sus juegos (aunque a veces le irritaba su inmadures) el fue uno de los pocos poseedores que no lo veía como una fuente de poder. Si no como un amigo

Ambos se hicieron amigos

 _-pero hoy es muy aburrido ninguno de ellos no esta aquí… y no me gusta el silencio –_

El joven sin pensárselo dos veces saco su celular y una bocina inalámbrica. Busco en si lista de canciones una que le pareciera buena

 _-a ver, vemos… no… no… no… y esta? –_

Al ver la canción que estaba en el cel solo pudo suspirar

Esa canción era una que escuchaba su maestro y además de que siempre la cantaba cuando estaba ebrio es mas lo obligaba a cantarla por lo que

 _-bueno… un viaje al pasado no hace daño –_

Puso la canción y espero a escucharla pero antes

 _-hey Ddrag… hay alguien cerca? –_

 **[que yo sepa no socio, por que?]**

 _-gracias te lo compensare –_

 **(Pongan la canción de Ruben Studdard – How Can You Mend A Broken Hear)**

Los sonidos de bajo y guitarra en tono de jazz se escucharon en el club era algo como un tono romántico

 **I can think of younger days when living for my life  
Was everything a man could want to do  
I could never see tomorrow,** **  
But I was never told about the sorrow  
heeee  
And how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
Tell me How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?**

 **hoooo**

 **How can you mend this broken man?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again**

 **lalalalala**

La voz de issei era suave y miraba el techo mientras cerraba los ojos estaba metido en la canción como esas noches en las que el y su maestro pasaban los sábados después de entrenar y como el regresaba después de una cita fallida

Lo que no se dio cuenta fue que la puerta estaba entre abierta y todos incluyendo a raynare escuchaban a issei cantar

 **I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees** **  
** **And misty memories of days gone by** **  
** **We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow.**

 **Huhuuhuuu!**

Las chicas se cautivaron con esa voz aunque la canción era un genero no acostumbrado a lo que escuchaban era algo increíble y mas cuando se imaginaban que ese chico se la dedicaba a ellas

 **And how can you mend a broken heart?** **  
** **How can you stop the rain from falling down?** **  
Please Tell Me** **How can you stop the sun from shining?** **  
** **What makes the world go round?**

 **Ho la la la la la, la la la la**

 **Oh can you mend this broken man?** **  
** **How can a loser ever win?** **  
** **Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again**

 **Listen Baby!**

Ellos entraban sin que el se diera cuenta los gritos y los altos de su voz eran muy buenos para no querer ver su expresión. Vieron que era feliz cantando y recordando los momentos con su maestro

 **And how can you mend a broken heart?** **  
** **How can you stop the rain from falling down?**

 **Wont you** **Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again**

 **Baby things just ain´t been the same, no**

 **Since you went away and I want to know**

 **How can a loser ever win**

Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron, issei abrió los ojos de sorpresa no esperando que sus compañeros de nobleza estuvieran allí

Las chicas tenían sonrojos notables mientras aplaudían. Era de esperarse no todos los días tu amigo canta una canción muy difícil de interpretar y hecha solo para una buena voz

Claro que el imperativo adolescente solo pudo sonreír a los aplausos

-ise esa canción es muy hermosa –

-ara ara aparte de alborotador cantante –

-ise-kun donde aprendiste a cantar así –

-bueno pues… la verdad lo aprendí de Shinsou es su canción favorita y siempre la toca cuando viene de un sábado en la noche… le recordaba a su esposa… eso fue lo que me dijo una vez –

Todos vieron la expresión de issei cuando menciono eso de esposa, supieron que eso era un tema muy delicado entre el y su maestro

-pero dejando eso de lado por que tardaron tanto? –

-bueno ise teníamos unos asuntos que atender y… are?... esos son los dulces de koneko-chan –

Issei al escuchar eso bajo la mirada en el bento… que tenia una nota que decia en letras grandes "si se tocan los mato atte:koneko"

Ahora con temor alzo la mirada y vio que enfrente de el habia una koneko con un aura oscura y su mirada aunque no mostraba ninguna emoción supo que estaba enfadada

-em… koneko-chan… te juro que no vi la nota… te lo juro no vi la nota –

Estaba temblando de miedo… una de las cosas que el chico aprendió es a nunca… y quiero decir NUNCA tomar los dulces de koneko… o que por lo menos no te descubra

Ya que ella es muy territorial con los dulces

Justo cuando pensaron que ella lo iba a golpear pues

-no te preocupes ise-sempai –

Eso dejo sorprendió a issei

-no me vas a golpear? –

-buchou me dejo un reloj que me avisa cuando puedo y no puedo enojarme –

-y… cuando te enojas? –

-no lo se… es aleatorio… -

La chica se retiro un cuarto en donde la presidenta duerme, issei pensó que se salvo… pero

-issei-kun aprovecha este momento y corre por tu vida –

-por que kiba? Si ella no se enojo –

Rias y Akeno solo reían en voz baja y

-3 – dijo la pelirroja

-2 – dijo la pelinegra

-1 – dijeron ambas

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

La chica vio su reloj digital de muñeca y sin expresión dijo

-… ya es hora… -

Se perdió de vista y después de unos segundos apareció con un palo plano de medio metro

De donde lo saco?… ella lo pidio a akeno… para que?… no pregunten

-te comiste mis dulces… sempai –

Ahora estaba enojada… muy enojada

Sus compañeros de nobleza solo tenían una cosa que decir

-corre! –

-ya te dije que no vi la nota y… -

No pudo continuar ya que ella se lanzo a golpearlo con, esquivo por los pelos pero la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para partir el sofá en dos

Ahora issei estaba aterrado

-te comiste mis dulces! –

Tenia una mirada muy sicópata que prometía dolor

-te dije que no vi la nota! –

-tu… tu… vas a sufrir… sempai! –

-issei como tu ama solo te daré un consejo… corre! –

-gracias… por el consejo… adiós! –

El salio corriendo siendo perseguida por una chica de primer año muy furiosa

Muchos estudiantes escucharon gritos de agonía y estos se escuchaban así

-KONEKO-CHAN LO SIENTO… POR FAVOR PERDONAME! –

-TE ENCEÑARE A NO METERTE CON MIS DULCES! –

-POR FAVOR KONEKO-CHAN NO EL CASTIGO, POR FAVOR! –

-SUPLICA! SUPLICA! SUPLICA! –

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Sip las cosas para issei hyodou eran muy divertidas… cuando no se mete con los dulces ajenos

Pero las cosas se pondrán más interesantes para este joven demonio en su camino de ser un temor para los dioses

Pero por ahora sufre… recen por el… animo issei tu puedes

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **La canción es una que mi papa siempre escucha. De hecho cuando viene de viaje siempre busca videos en You tube y escuchamos canciones de su época como los Bee Gees, Roy Orbinson, Survirvor, Billy Ocean**

 **En fin el fue quien me motivo a escuchar mas música a lo que muchos acostumbran como el rock, jazz, blues, rock pop, y muchos mas**

 **Para el próximo será mas largo ya que este me pareció corto y no tenia mucho que escribir salvo que en el próximo cap aparecerá asía, pero las cosas no irán como en el canon**

 **Y les diré que a partir de ahora voy a concentrar en este fic para llegar a los diez capítulos y de allí pasarme a otro**

 **Si les gusto o no pueden dejarme un comentario. Si quieren decirme cosas mas personales sobre el fic pueden dejarme un MP y con gusto les respondere**

 **Sin más que decir es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey espero que no me hayan extrañado ya que hoy les traigo un nuevo cap de mi fic**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: golpes y cosas de la vida**_

* * *

-mis amigos y yo estamos cazando patos! –

Eran seis sujetos vestidos de cazadores con pistolas de Paintball en canoas flotando sobre un lago. En el lago había un colchón inflable enorme que en el borde había otro sujeto, pero este tenia un chaleco salvavidas blanco cubierto de plumas y un sombrero similar a la cabeza se un pato

Y unos dos mas sujetos que estaban sobre una plataforma como esperando el momento para saltar

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?

Bueno les daré un pequeño resumen

Issei había sido pedido por un grupo de chicos que son eternos fans de los únicos Jackass

Ellos hacen las bromas y estupideces que sus ídolos hicieron y los suben por Internet en honor a ellos

¿Que tiene issei que ver en todo esto? Simple, les faltaba un camarógrafo para grabar y una ayuda extra en caso de que algo salga mal y issei es el demonio habitual de ellos por lo que pidieron sus servicios a cambio de dinero y una pistola de Paintball de regalo

A lo que el acepto no por el dinero. Si no por la pistola y el ser testigo de algo gracioso

-cuack, cuack, cuack, cuack, cuack, cuack, cuack –

El llamado para hacer salir al pato y

-ya! –

Los dos de la plataforma saltaron y cayeron en el colchón provocando que el sujeto disfrazado de pato saliera volando. Mientras era disparado a morir por sus compañeros con balas de pintura

Issei estaba que se moría de la risa al ver esto y más cuando el tipo de pato cayó al agua de forma cómica. Aunque fue lanzado tan lejos que seria milagro que no se rompiera el cuello

Afortunadamente no resulto herido seriamente, si quedo moreteado por las balas de pintura pero nada de que lamentarse

Ya después de eso, todos reían en una fogata mientras issei también reía. Ellos le ofrecieron sake pero rechazo ya que rias le prohibió estrictamente no ingerir bebidas alcohólicas y menos si el cliente se lo ofrecía por lo que bebió refresco

-oye chico, hoy estuviste excelente con la cámara –

-si viejo, y además de que la vez pasada cuando hicimos la "avenida eléctrica" tú te animaste a pasar con esos aguijones eléctricos –

-bueno la verdad es que ustedes son divertidos. Como me gustaría hacer ese tipo de cosas en la academia seria divertido, jejejejeje –

-ya nos imaginamos las cosas locas que haces en tu escuela –

A todos les agradaba issei ya hasta por eso se hizo su demonio frecuente y issei no se queja es mas, les ayuda en lo que puede para que las cosas que ellos hacen salgan bien… si lastimarse es el requisito

-saben que chicos, brindemos por nuestro amigo. Que a pesar de ser un demonio es un chico a todo dar –

-si brindemos por el! –

-vamos! –

Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y alzaron sus latas de sake. Issei también lo hizo con su refresco pero…

-no chico no puedes brindar con refresco. Denle algo de sake para que se haga un adulto –

-he? Pero mi ama me prohíbe… –

-te daremos un consejo chico, es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso, una vez que la pruebes no dejaras de querer mas –

-bueno yo… -

-no vas a negarte o si? –

El castaño estaba en un dilema, no quería decepcionar a sus amigos y clientes habituales, pero tampoco no quería ser castigado por rias y de paso que parte de atrás le doliese y no pudiera sentarse por una semana

Por lo que recurrió a su amigo y compañero de batalla

 _-Ddrag que debería de hacer? –_

 **[Pues te diría que no lo hagas pero… como vencer esa lógica de ese humano?]**

No quedándole de otra solo tomo la lata que le ofrecían y se levanto para brindar con ellos

 _-que es lo peor que puede pasar? –_

* * *

 _ **-Cambio de escena-**_

* * *

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS… ISE! –

Ese es el grito de enojo al ver que su peón y amigo (aparte de amor platónico) llego pero sin poder mantenerse de pie y con olor a sake

Se podía decir que esto no le gusto para nada. Akeno empezó a reír en voz baja. Koneko miro a issei con desaprobación y Kiba solo pudo ir a ayudarlo a que no se cayera

-yuuto ponlo en el sillón. Esto es algo que tengo que tratar personal mente –

El obedeció la orden de su ama y llevo a issei casi a rastras. El castaño solo decía cosas que no iban al caso

-una mas para mi!... –

-creo que ya bebiste mucho issei-kun –

-vamos kiba, dame… *hic*… una mas –

-te has metido en muchos problemas –

-ellos dijeron *hic*… que es mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso... *hic*… ellos son muy sabios jejejeje… aunque me dijeron que me dará una… como se dice? –

-resaca? –

-eso es… tu si sabes –

Kiba lo dejo en el mueble haciendo que cayera como tronco y con una sonrisa de idiota

-como te sientes issei-kun? –

-el sake… es genial… ellos me dijeron que la próxima me llevaran a un… como se dice? Va con B –

-amm… burdel? –

-otra vez acertaste amigo –

Kiba solo suspiro y más al sentir como su ama empezaba a enojarse mas con esas ultimas palabras

La diablesa hablo

-todos pueden retirarse por hoy, yo me encargare de esto –

Aunque no estaban seguros de lo que la pelirroja haría solo obedecieron y se retiraron cada quien por su rumbo

Mientras rias solo miro con enojo a issei, sabia que no era su culpa, sabia que como todo adolescente el tiene mucha curiosidad de muchas cosas. Pero lo que los clientes le hicieron es algo que no piensa tolerar

 _-luego hablare con esos clientes por lo que le hicieron, pero por ahora… -_

La diablesa solo tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje a raynare para que no se preocupara por issei

-buchou tengo que confesarle algo *hic*–

Ella solo suspiro ante las cosas sin sentido que decía

-issei no estas en condiciones para… –

-tengo muchas cosas que decir… *hic* -

-ya te dije que… -

-son cosas que no le he dicho a nadie –

Ante eso rias abrió los ojos. Y si. Esta seria. Una oportunidad?

Ella solo guardo su celular y se sentó a lado de su peón

-te escucho –

Es una diablesa que esperaban?

-bueno pues… el otro día fui a ver a una cliente frecuente de kiba –

-aja –

-usted conoce a suzu? –

-si la conozco, ella es una cliente muy calmada aunque buena en los deportes, yuuto me dice que a veces no tiene tiempo libre –

-pues resulta que tiene muuuuuuucho tiempo libre –

-a que te refieres? –

-bueno pues… ella pidió a alguien que le ayudara con un entrenamiento el otro dia… *hic* cuando llegue a su casa ella me dijo "issei-kun ven que estoy encendida vamos a hacer ejercicio" –

Rias ante la imitación de voz y esas palabras se sonrojo

-e…en serio? eso te…te dijo? –

-si *hic* y eso que era solo el principio, después me llevo a un cuarto en donde tenia todo listo… no se porque pero… ella estaba muy emocionada –

Rias se quedo callada tratando de procesar lo que escuchaba de la boca de issei

Pero su peón siguió hablando

-pero eso no es todo, una vez que llegamos me dijo… "issei-kun veras lo flexible que puedo ser, te va a encantar" –

La cara de la rey se enrojecía más de solo imaginarse aquel momento que le relataba el castaño

-la verdad sentía que estaba *hic* haciendo algo malo –

-y… tu que hiciste? De seguro como buen peón y obediente a su amo, te negaste… verdad? –

-pues… -

Ella lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta. Pero al ver como sus ojos miraban otro lado ella la obtuvo

-lo hiciste!? En que estabas pensando?!– Casi grito de la sorpresa

-es que soy un chico, no me puedo negar a algo así – el replico

-no puedo creerlo! – ella estaba en shock por esto que le decía

-vamos buchou no fue tan malo, apuesto a que usted no se negaría verdad? – el respondía con una sonrisa de idiota pero

 ***BANG!***

 **-** au! – recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de rias que tenia su mano derecha en un aura roja y estaba con el seño fruncido, pero con un sonrojo notable

-y eso por que fue? –

-me lo estas preguntando? Hacer ese tipo de **cosas** y para el colmo decirme que me **gustaría** … no puedo creer lo cínico que estas siendo –

-perrrdon ya me callo –

-y quien te dijo que te callaras?… continua –son las palabras de rias con un sonrojo queriendo escuchar mas de lo que hizo

-después ella hizo como un *hic* truco con sus piernas que no conocía y sin saberlo, Bang!, estaba en el suelo a su merced –

-lo hicieron en el suelo?! - Ya la mente de rias volaba por las imágenes que se metían en su cabeza

-pero no paramos allí, fueron muchos los movimientos y fueron fuertes que me empezó a doler la pelvis, me dolía tanto que no se si podría caminar, ella si que aprieta con fuerza jejeje –

 ***BANG!***

-Au! Au! Y ahora por que?! – eso fue producto de otro golpe por parte de su rey que no dejaba de sonrojarse

-y todavía lo preguntas?!, que sucio eres issei hyodou, no necesito saber ese tipo de detalles, que ni me interesan escuchar! –

Pensaron que con eso la conversación se termino?

-y… que paso después? – pues pensaron mal

-bueno pues, las veces que lo hicimos fueron muchas que ella se sintió muy agotada, *hic* lo bueno que yo no estaba tan cansado. Pero si que estaba muy sucio de *hic* toda la acción jejeje–

 ***BANG!***

-AU!- creo que no necesito decirles

-y encima lo presumes?, creo que meterte con esos tipos te esta convirtiendo en una bestia! –

-perrrdon –

-con un perdón no se va a arreglar, y escúchame bien, te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a esa…esa… ladrona de propiedad. Después me las arreglare con ella –

-ta bueno –

Ya con eso rias suspiro, aun que en el fondo estaba dolida ya que quería ser la primera vez del chico, y ahora ese deseo no se cumplirá. Solo apretaba su falda en un esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no se le salieran

-pero entonces... tendré que devolverle los guantes? –

Eso ultimo fue algo que la saco de su dolor

-guantes? –

-si guantes, es que me los regalo para que pudiera practicar mis golpes –

-golpes? Haber de que me estas hablando ise? –

-pues de guantes para boxeo mixto, esos que me dio son geniales ya que son de color rojo que es mi favorito. Ella me los dio después de practicar muchos movimientos de sumisión –

Los ojos de rias se abrieron de la impresión al saber que quizás malentendido todo

-pe…pero si dijiste que la pelvis te dolía! –

-si me *hic* me dolía por las llaves que me daba con sus piernas y brazos a veces no me soltaba ni para respirar –

-osea que todo este tiempo me estabas hablando de…de…de boxeo?! –

Corrección. Ella malentendido todo

-pues si buchou de eso le hablaba, pues usted que me entendió? –

-emm… nada! No te entendí absolutamente nada! –

-ok… si usted lo dice –

Y después se eso raynare llego al club y se sorprendió de ver a issei ebrio, y con chichones en la cabeza

Supo por ver el rostro de rias que lo que paso es algo que no debía de saber por lo que se lo llevo sin decir nada

Cuando rias estaba sola solo se metió a la regadera y abrió la llave del agua fria haciendo que su piel se enfriara por lo caliente de su cuerpo

-era solo… solo era boxeo… jejeje… solo boxeo –

Los pensamientos y las imágenes que tenían en su cabeza no se iban y para el colmo se imaginaba a ella misma con issei haciendo esas cosas… no aptas para menores de edad

-co…como pude… ¿!COMO PUDE PENSAR ALGO ASÍ!? –

Esa noche ella no pudo conciliar el sueño por esos pensamientos

* * *

 _ **-Cambio de escena-**_

* * *

Amaneció y se llego un nuevo día en la academia kouh

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y todos disfrutaban de su tiempo de descanso

Incluyendo issei que esta tranquilo en la mesa junto con yuma y aika quienes lo acompañaban.

Algo que se le hizo muy raro a todos ya que por lo general el estaría iniciando un desastre, pero no es así ya que tenia la cabeza en la mesa por la resaca que le dio y un vaso de agua con sal de uvas

-mmm… - Esos eran los gemidos de la resaca que tenia en este momento

-eso te pasa por beber, haber si lo vuelves a hacer –

Ese era el regaño de aika que después de que se entero lo recibió con un tremendo golpe y de paso le dijo que no le daría de su bento como castigo

-mmm… lo se –

-como te sientes ise-kun – es lo que preguntaba su amiga de ojos violetas

-cambie de opinión… el sake es lo que mas odio ahora en el mundo, verduras e inyecciones ocupan segundo y tercero… hoy no me siento bien –

Ya hasta los otros les daba lastima ver al chico siempre energético en ese estado

No fue hasta que las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe por una patada

Todos voltearon para ver que un chico de cabello rubio entraba

-bien todos, por que no están iniciando una pelea? –

El castaño al escuchar esa voz solo levanto la mirada con una sonrisa

-saji? –

El ahora conocido como Saji miro en donde escucho su nombre y…

-issei! –

-saji! –

Ambos corrieron en cámara lenta como si hubiera una playa y luz de ambiente

-issei – el llamaba

-saji – el otro respondía

-isse – el volvía a llamar

-sa… - estaba a punto de responder cuando

-issei… - el rostro de su amigo cambio de uno feliz y alegre a una furioso y sádico

-saji? – el castaño se desconcertó

-issei…! – eran claras las intenciones del rubio por lo que

-miércoles! – el castaño dio la vuelta corriendo por su vida rompiendo el ambiente que crearon anterior mente

-issei! te voy a matar! – el rubio que estaba segado por la ira persiguió al issei pero no solo eso si no que con su pierna derecha pateaba botes de basura, libros y uno que otro alumno que tuviera la mala suerte de estar a su alcance

-saji espera!, te juro que no fue mi culpa! – el castaño trataba de razonar con el

-ven aquí!, no corras cobarde! - pero no lo escuchaba

-ya empezaron – la chica de lentes suspiraba al solo verlos jugar al gato y al ratón

-de que hablas? – es lo que preguntaba

-de que esto es normal con issei y Saji. Ise de seguro le jugo una broma y el siempre viene para darle una lección y en algunos casos… –

 ***Bang***

Las chicas voltearon para ver a issei en el suelo con un hematoma Saliéndole de la cabeza y el rubio con el talón sobre el hematoma

-termina en ese estado –

Casi todos los estudiantes reían no por burlarse si no por divertirse, en la academia kouh no puedes encontrar un momento aburrido

* * *

 _ **-cambio de escena-**_

* * *

Todos volvieron a sus clases esperando a la maestra encargada de impartir materia a lo cual llego

Pero llego con una noticia

-bueno alumnos, se que esto es de improviso pero, hoy tendremos aplicación de vacunas contra la influenza, así que todos pasen a la enfermería para recibir sus vacunas –

Todos murmuraban por esto pero una chica de lentes solo suspiro por segunda vez a lo que yuma lo noto y le iba a preguntar hasta que…

-tres…dos…uno – ella hacia una cuenta regresiva

-oigan y hyodou? – es lo que preguntaba uno de sus compañeros

En el asiento en donde se suponía que estaba issei ahora no estaba nadie y para amolarla de la puerta un rastro de humo se veía

Todo el salón sonreía incluyendo la maestra a lo que hablo

-kiryuu-san, asegúrate de que llegue a su vacuna –

-como diga sensei – es lo que dijo una vez que se levanto y pidiendo llevarse a yuma a lo que la maestra acepto

Ellas caminaban por los pasillos mientras en ellos se encontraron a un determinado rubio

-saji –

-hey aika, supe lo de las vacunas, no me digas que se escapo otra vez – le preguntaba a la chica de lentes con algo de fastidio mientras abría la envoltura de una paleta de dulce para metérsela en la boca y saboreársela

-hasta la pregunta es tonta –

-huuu, que se le puede hacer, al mal tiempo darle prisa – es lo que dijo ya resignado pero no sin antes notar a yuma

-y ella quien es? –

-es una amiga de ise –

-… asi que el… - preguntaba inseguro, por lo que ella asintió

El rubio solo se acerco a yuma

-mira, quizás el confíe en ti pero yo no, si llego a ver un signo de amenaza o traición, no me contendré para eliminarte aunque me gane su odio… nos entendemos? –

Raynare solo asintió con mirada seria aunque por dentro se sentía intimidada por ese chico

-bien aika, por donde crees que escapo? –

-debe de estar en el bosque, sabes que el prefiere la "seguridad" de los árboles –

-huuu, solo espero que no tengamos que llevarlo con todo y árbol –

Ellos dos caminaron con una raynare siguiéndolos y preguntándose ¿Por qué issei huyo de la clase?

* * *

 _ **-cambio de escena-**_

* * *

-HA HA HA HA HA HA… HA HA HA HA HA –

Esas eran las risas escuchadas de forma escandalosa en el salón del club, por parte de Sona Sitri quien no paraba de reír

Y no solo ella si no que también su reina Tsubaki que se mordía el labio inferior para no reír

Al igual que akeno quien a pesar de sus intentos también cedió a lo que escucho

Y es que rias al tener una visita de su amiga y rival ella le procede a decirle el que paso aquella noche esperando a que ella le diera su opinión pero… creo que mejor se lo hubiera guardado para si misma

Ahora estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada

-HA HA HA HA HA… no puedo creer que… HA HA HA HA… que tu hayas… HA HA HA… ¡QUE HAYAS ENTENDIDO ESO!… HA HA HA HA HA –

-Podrías dejar de reírte? Yo no le veo la gracia – Rias no soportaba las burlas de su amiga

-perdón pero es que… por donde lo veas es obvio que malinterpretaste todo, quien hubiera pensado que la heredera de la familia gremory fuera una pervertida de closet y mas al pensar esas cosas con issei… HA HA HA HA HA –

-Si, muy gracioso, te puedes reir si quieres – comentaba rias de forma sarcástica – que hubieras hecho tu si hubieras escuchado todo? Te apuesto que también lo hubieras malinterpretado –

-pues… al menos tendría la cabeza fría, no seria como tu que pensaste mil y un cosas sucias… pfffff… -

-si te sigues riendo te corto la lengua… - le advertía rias a su amiga por lo que ella solo por un intento de parar las risas se mordió el labio inferior

-bien lo siento, supongo que exagere un poco –

-¿un poco? –

-Ok, Ok, realmente se me paso la mano – le dijo sona para calmar a su amiga pelirroja –perdóname si? –

-hmpm! –

-y entonces? Que te hizo pensar que issei haría ese tipo de cosas?, tu y yo sabemos que el no es así –

-lo se pero… - la diablesa dudaba en decirle y mas con las manos derechas escuchando todo

-Rias… acaso temes, que alguna cliente lo… -

-no es eso Sona –

-entonces por que? –

-es como dijiste, el no haría ese tipo de cosas, pero ambas sabemos que una vez despierto el dragón rojo, la atracción aumenta, enemigos y mas chicas comenzaran a ser atraídas por el –

-si eso lo se, pero te conozco y se que eso no es lo que realmente te preocupa – es lo que le dijo la pelinegra

-huuu, me atrapaste –

-y bien? Por que planeas evitar que haga contratos con chicas? – fue la pregunta de forma directa que ella le lanzo

Rias sin mas remedio solo hablo

-tu viste School Days? –

La heredera Sitri solo parpadeo para después soltar un suspiro pesado por lo que dijo su amiga

-te dije que no vieras ese anime, ahora estas traumada temiendo que kotonoha venga a matarte, puedo decir que desarrollaste yandefobia –

Rias solo se sonrojo más

-pero eso es solo la mitad, la otra mitad no me lo has dicho –

-bueno pues sabes que quiero mantener a issei en un perfil bajo, antes de que ella lo note –

Sono quedo callada ante la mención de "ella"

-hablas de… -

-si, así es, la heredera de la familia Leraje… -

-escuche que ella es una adicta a la batalla y que busca a un hombre fuerte para moldearlo a su gusto como esposo, muchos demonios herederos y de clase alta intentaron cortejarla pero entre ellos no hubo ninguno que le interese… dicen que le gusta torturar y humillar a sus enemigos en los raitings games –

-es por eso que quiero mantener a issei en un perfil bajo lo mas que se pueda, si ella se llegase a enterar que el puede usar el haki no me quiero imaginar lo que hará para tenerlo en sus manos –

-bueno en eso tienes un buen punto, no muchos humanos pueden dominar a la perfección el haki y mas uno tan fuerte como el de issei – es lo que expreso Sona –pero aun así, yo pienso que lo que haces es retrasar lo inevitable, sabes muy bien la meta de el, quiere hacerse respetar no solo por los maous si no por los dioses de otras religiones, inclusive al dios de la biblia –

-eso lo se, es solo que… temo por el –

Su amiga solo sonrío al ver que la preocupación de la pelirroja era genuina y honesta. Por lo que solo se levanto y camino a ella poniendo una mano en su hombro

-el único consejo que te puedo dar es este… no lo limites, has que se fortalezca –

Ya con eso se encamino a la puerta acompañada de su reina. Pero antes se detuvo

-ha, olvide decirte que hoy se adelanto la vacunación contra la influenza y tu sabes lo que pasa… verdad? – Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa divertida y viendo como su amiga suspiro – envíe a mi peón para que por lo menos tuvieran una mano extra

-gracias por el aviso Sona –

Y ya con eso ellas se fueron dejando a rias y akeno solas en el club

-huuu, akeno llama a yuuto y koneko para… -

-ya los llame buchou, ellos se dirigen al bosque –

Rias se levanto para ir directo a la puerta junto con la pelinegra

-bien a buscar a alguien –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

El bosque de la escuela, lugar en donde abunda un pedazo de naturaleza y muchos estudiantes pueden disfrutar de ella

Es ideal para poder esconderse. Algo que dos personas acompañadas de un ángel caído sabían

-bueno, espero haber si lo encontramos – es lo que dijo el rubio

-lo encontraremos, aunque no entiendo que siga haciendo eso a su edad –

-tu sabes como es el, es algo infantil para su edad –

-eso lo sabemos… -

Ellos voltearon para ver a la rias y su nobleza caminado en su dirección

-rias-sempai… – Saji la saludo con respeto

-rias-sempai – aika sin mucho interés le saludo

Cosa que molesto un poco a la diablesa solo que lo dejo pasar

-rias-sempai, vino a ayudarnos a buscar a issei? –

-es mi peón y llevarlo a sus obligaciones por su bien es mi deber como ama –

Aika al escuchar esas palabras solo se mofo y los dejo para caminar adentro del bosque

Después los demás la siguieron y raynare detuvo a kiba para poder hablarle

-me podías decir el porque buscamos a ise-kun en el bosque? y porque cuando escucho vacunas el desapareció? –

-bueno pues… eso tienes que verlo por ti misma – es lo que decía el caballero con una sonrisa nerviosa dejando con más curiosidad a la caída

Una vez dentro todos se separaron para buscar y cubrir más terreno, pasaron 15 minutos sin ninguna novedad hasta que…

-buchou – era la peliblanca quien llamo a rias

-que sucede koneko? –

-lo encontré… -

Después de esas palabras todos se reunieron y fueron a donde estaba ella mirando arriba de un arbol

Ellos levantaron la mirada para ver lo que (para raynare) era raro

Era issei que estaba sobre una rama aferrandose al tronco del arbol como si su vida dependiera de ello, y notaron que en sus dedos eran cubiertos por Haki

-ise será mejor que bajes de allí ahora! –

Párese que las palabras de aika cayeron a oídos sordos ya que issei se aferro más al árbol

-issei tienes que bajar! No me hagas subir y bajarte a la fuerza! – es lo que amenazo el rubio pero…

-no me bajare! – No funciono

-ise vamos, deja de comportarte como un bebe llorón y baja de ese árbol! –

-no me bajare aika! Y no puedes obligarme! ¡LAS INYECCIONES NO ME GUSTAAAAAAN! –

Raynare ahora con eso entendió todo y los demás solo suspiraron

-solo retrasas lo inevitable, no puedo creer que le temas a un solo piquete –

Las duras palabras de aika no ayudaron en nada

-ise por favor baja, esto que hacemos es por tu bien – era el turno de rias en convencerlo

-no quiero buchou, se supone que soy un demonio las enfermedades humanas ya no me afectan, por que tienen que inyectarme? –

-por que es solo para guardar apariencias, sabes que no deben saber que eres un demonio –

-vamos issei-kun por favor baja, por la resaca que tuviste no comiste nada, que tal si comes después de la inyección – le pedía el caballero

-aun que digan todo eso no me bajare!, si me bajo me llevaran a la enfermería y me clavaran una endemoniada aguja por las nalgas! – lo decía el castaño temblando de miedo

-ya bájate ise! – le ordenaba aika

-NO! –

-issei! – alzo la voz saji

-DIJE QUE NO! –

Todos volvieron a suspirar al saber que no podrían hacerlo bajar por las buenas por lo que solo les quedaba…

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

* * *

-NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO QUIERO! NO! –

Por las malas

Ya que eran Saji y kiba que con sus alas subieron y jalaron al castaño hacia abajo en donde los esperaban aika y koneko para poder arrastrarlo a la enfermería

-te prometo que comerás cuando termine esto – es lo que le decía kiba para calmarlo mientras lo jalaba

-no sea llorón y coopera con nosotros – lo decía Saji frustrado por que el castaño no cooperaba mientras también lo jalaba

Mientras rias y akeno también fueron a ayudar a aika y koneko dejando a raynare mirando todo con un goton de sudor en la nuca, viendo como bajaban a su amigo como si fuera un gato huyendo de un baño

* * *

 _ **Ya en la enfermería**_

* * *

La enfermera que ya aplico todas las vacunas a los estudiantes solo esperaba en su escritorio a que llegaran

La puerta se abrió y en ella se vio que eran los chicos que Traian a issei. No le sorprendió que se llevara consigo un árbol arrancado desde las raíces

-miren a quien traen, a mi paciente favorito –

-lo trajimos como se ordeno – es lo que dijo Saji a la enfermera

-bueno, que bien que quiero probar esta nueva jeringa que me enviaron, le encantara –

Ella con una sonrisa sádica saco de la nada una jeringa… pero esta era…

Algo que aterro más al castaño

-ESA ES UNA JERINGA PARA CABALLO! SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! –

-sosténganlo – les pidió la enfermera a Saji y kiba que obedecieron dejando la retaguardia del usuario del haki expuesta

-NO! POR FAVOR NO! ESO ME VA A DOLER! – el suplicaba pero en el fondo supo que era inevitable. Lo que no espero es a rias sosteniendo su mano izquierda, sonriéndole y dándole seguridad y a aika tomando la mano derecha dándole una mirada seria pero sonreía

El sabia que a pesar de todo ellos eran y seguirán siendo sus amigos… aunque a veces desearía tener enemigos que ellos… y esta era una de las veces

-aquí va –

* **put***

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos de lo que acaba de sentir y…

 **-GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –**

El grito asusto a muchas aves y animales como perros y gatos hacían alboroto

Sip este era otro día en la vida de issei…

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Como ya notaron este cap no es nada pegado al canon por los que si quieren ver a asía tendrán que esperar más para que aparezca**

 **Pero no se preocupen ella saldrá solo que en un papel diferente**

 **No les tengo nada más que decir salvo que si quieren hablarme sobre el fic o simplemente quejarse pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **No olviden comentar**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey espero y les guste este capitulo ya que ha llegado el momento de que issei tenga algo de acción**

 **Hablo de una pelea**

 **Por lo que aquí comienza lo bueno**

 **Espero y les guste**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: por los que amamos hacemos sacrificios**_

* * *

Otro amanecer y otra salida del sol en la ciudad de kouh

En donde los niños jóvenes y adultos se levantan para sus tareas diarias ya sea estudiar o trabajar

Y en el camino vemos a issei acompañado de raynare en su forma de yuma

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la escuela, claro que issei por una vez no esta sonriendo

Algo que extraño a la caída

-ise-kun que pasa? – preguntaba la pelinegra pero no recibió respuesta

Y era que el estuvo así desde esta mañana

Por algo que ocurrió anoche

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

El estaba en el techo mirando las estrellas como era su rutina

Observando las constelaciones con una sonrisa y tomando su colmillo colgando de su cuello

 _-cielos, espero y shinsou regrese pronto, le quiero presentar a mis amigos –_

Pero dejo de pensar cuando vio un destello de luz detrás de el

Volteo para ver que era la misma chica de cabello rojo

-Buchou? Pero que hace aquí? –

-nada Ise, solo vengo a hablar contigo, me puedo sentar? –

-claro adelante –

Ella se sentó a lado suyo y miro al cielo

Ella a pesar de ser una criatura de oscuridad siempre le gustaba las estrellas, conocía algunas constelaciones y se imagino tocar o alcanzar una de ellas

-es una hermosa noche –

-jejeje, siempre subo a la azotea para verlas, hay veces en las que me quedo dormido viéndolas –

-en serio? –

-si, en serio –

Ambos reían por hablar de muchas cosas. Issei de los momentos divertidos que pasaba con su maestro y Rias de muchos momentos que pasaba con su hermano mayor

-cielos Buchou, tienes un hermano genial –

-no lo es tanto, hay veces en las que desearía que dejara su deber para poder pasar tiempo con el, pero yo se que se esfuerza por mantener el inframundo en funcionamiento, yo solo seria un estorbo en su vida –

Era lo que decía la pelirroja con una mirada triste en el cielo estrellado

-no digas eso! –

Ella dejo de mirar para ver a Issei que tenía una expresión seria

-el es tu hermano, y aunque pase el tiempo y el tenga deberes y responsabilidades siempre vera por ti, así que no digas que le eres un estorbo por que si el estuviera aquí estaría seguro que diría lo contrario. Se que el esta orgulloso de ti y tu también deberías estarlo de el –

Esas palabras fueron quizás lo que cambio lentamente la expresión de tristeza a felicidad en el rostro de la diablesa

Ella no supo como pero abrazo a Issei. Este se quedo ido por unos segundos hasta después corresponder

Ellos se quedaron así por unos minutos, Issei tratando de brindarle mucho apoyo y Rias no solo sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, si no oliendo su aroma y disfrutando de su presencia

Apretó mas su agarre en el como si quisiese que este momento no terminase nunca

Pero era una lastima que tuvo que terminar

Ella lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos

El también pero al ver sus ojos, empezó a alarmarse ya que tenia tristeza en ellos

-Issei… -

-si buchou? –

-me harías un pequeño favor –

-si claro, lo que sea –

-bueno pues… cierra los ojos –

El se confundió un poco por esas palabras. Pero de todos modos hizo lo que ella le pidió

Cerró sus ojos

-pase lo que pase, no los abras –

-ok… -

El los mantuvo cerrados, hasta que sintió unas manos calidas en sus mejillas y después algo húmedo y calido tocar sus labios

No pudo resistirse. Abrió los ojos para ver que era la misma Rias besando sus labios, era un beso casto, pero a la vez dulce en el que ella probó el aliento del castaño

Pero Issei vio algo que lo consterno

Ella… lloraba

Cuando el beso acabo ella estaba sonrojada pero a la vez ríos de lagrimas corrían su bello rostro

No lo miro a los ojos evitando cualquier contacto visual con el peon. Solo se levanto y caminaba

-Ise, me alegro de que seas mi primer beso –

-buchou? –

-tomate el fin de semana libre, no vengas es una orden –

-buchou, espera que pasa? –

Ella solo miro a issei mientras una luz color rojo brillaba en un círculo debajo de sus pies, el vio que lo miraba con lagrimas y extendiendo una mano como no queriendo irse, como que quería quedarse

-gracias… por todo –

Eso fue lo que decía cuando desaparecía pero issei se levanto y corrió en un intento de tomar esa mano

-adiós… -

-BUCHOU! –

Iba a alcanzarla pero ella… había desaparecido

Se quedo callado por unos momentos. Pero sintió algo que jamás había sentido

Sintió como si acababa de perder a alguien importante

Como si… hubiese fallado

* * *

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

El salio de sus pensamientos

No importaba lo que fuera. El descubriría lo que le pasaba a su ama

No podría llamarse amigo si el le fallaba

Y no podría tener a su familia su no podría saber lo que le pasaba a su ama

Cuando llego a la academia kouh vio a Aika y Saji platicando de algunas cosas pero el rubio al ver a Issei se alarmo

-issei que haces aquí? –

-… voy a la escuela, eso es lo que hago –

-rias-sempai te dio el fin de semana libre, eso incluye que no asistas. Vuelve a casa –

Pero poco caso le hizo el castaño al entrar sin importarle las protestas de su amigo rubio

-hey issei vuelve! –

No lo escucho y fue directo al salón del club

Al llegar encontró a todos, salvo rias que no estaba

-ara ara, pero que haces aquí? –

-vengo a hablar con buchou, donde esta? –

-emm… ella pues –

Issei noto como el rostro de la reina gremory estaba nervioso, y también que buscaba motivos para que el no estuviese allí

-akeno-sempai, que pasa –

La voz del castaño era seria, no le gustaba que le ocultasen cosas

-no pasa nada issei-kun, por que no vamos a tu casa y –

-buchou ya no volverá al mundo humano issei-kun –

Las palabras de kiba fueron como un balde de agua fría

-yuuto, se suponía que no debíamos… -

-lo siento fuku-bouchou pero el tiene derecho a saber –

-kiba como que ella no volverá?, dime que esta pasando? –

El se acerco al caballero con una mirada seria, pero de desesperación por las anteriores palabras

El caballero se quedo en silencio un momento, pero…

-¡dímelo ahora! –

La paciencia del portador de Ddrag era poca

-ella no volverá por que la familia gremory la obligaran a casarse mañana, y se quedara en el inframundo para que este con su prometido, nos dio a su hermano para que no tuviéramos que obedecer a ese tipo, ella se sacrifico por nosotros Issei-kun –

Al escuchar todo eso solo issei sintió ese mismo sentimiento que tuvo en el techo

Apretó mucho los puños e inconcientemente su Haki se revelo

El… le había fallado

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 _ **En el**_

 _ **Inframundo**_

* * *

En una habitación sentada en viéndose en el espejo era la misma rias

Pero su mirada era de una profunda depresión

Toda su vida fue educada para ser una chica fuerte que sabe afrontar los problemas aunque sean difíciles. Soñaba con superar y ganar en los raitings games, soñaba con ser una diablesa reconocida en todo el inframundo por su propio esfuerzo, Soñaba con tener un chico que la amara, con el que pudiese ser ella misma

Inclusive lo encontró. Todo lo que le faltaba por hacer era hacerle ver sus sentimientos y estarían juntos

Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando su familia hizo un trato con la familia phenex, la familia del fénix diabólico

Y para empeorar no la dejaron dar su opinión, según ellos "como una heredera debe aceptar lo que es mejor para la familia"

Y para empeorar la persona con el que esta comprometida se podría decir que es el rey de los arrogantes

Y para empeorar aun mas el solamente la ve como un pedazo de carne, jamás le daría su lugar como corresponde, solo sufriría a su lado

Pero no quiso que sus siervos sufrieran lo mismo que ella por lo que cedió su nobleza a su hermano

Supo que ellos estarán a salvo con su hermano

Mas su mas amado siervo y amigo

El que tiene su corazón

Issei

El estaría mejor en manos del maou, una persona fuerte que con su entrenamiento alcanzara a cumplir su sueño

El estará a salvo

Eso lo único que le importa

Mientras miraba el espejo tomo su cepillo para el cabello, pero al buscarlo vio algo que era su mayor tesoro

Un pañuelo blanco

Pero este era diferente, tenia manchas de sangre muy notables en el

Ella lo tomo y lo miro con algo de anhelo y nostalgia

Recuerda ese día en el que ese pañuelo fue manchado

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

* * *

Ella corría por la escuela pasando de algunos estudiantes

Corría frenéticamente al escuchar lo que en ese momento estaba pasando

Cuando llego al lugar muchos estudiantes estaban reunidos

Y en medio eran dos de ellos

Uno era alto y algo fornido y el otro era de estatura media

Era issei

Pero lo peor

Estaba siendo golpeado

Sin algún intento de que se defendiese

Rias paso empujando hasta llegar para ver como con un gancho le daban en la mejilla a haciendo que cayera al suelo

-que esperas! Levántate! –

Pero el no respondió, simplemente se apoyo en una pared sentándose sin mirarlo

-eres patético, dices que quieres que todos sepan quien eres? Pues yo te diré, eres solo una perdedor, un retrasado que ni si quiera saber decir una mentira, solo eres un insecto, que no vales nada en este mundo –

Issei tenía los ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello, mientras el atacante le escupía en la cara

-en donde estas sentado es tu lugar… y allí te quedaras –

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de marcharse ya satisfecho con lo que hizo y soltando una carcajada junto con sus amigos que reían con el

Después todos se habrían retirado dejando solo a ellos dos. A Rias y a Issei

Ella aunque tenía ganas de borrar a ese tipo no lo hizo por dos razones

La descubrirían

Y perdería la única amista valiosa que celosamente cuida

La diablesa se acerco mirando el estado en el que estaba el chico de sus pensamientos

Se arrodillo y con un pañuelo blanco le limpiaba la cara quitándole las manchas de sangre

-te encuentras bien? –

-… si –

Respondió débilmente el castaño con una ligera sonrisa

Pero de poco a poco

-HA HA HA HA HA HA – HA HA HA HA HA HA –

Estallo en risas preocupando mucho a su amiga de cabello rojo

-ise de que te estas riendo!? –

-HA HA HA no lo se… solo lo hago HA HA HA HA HA HA HA –

-pero te dejaron lastimado, por que no te defendiste!, por que dejaste que te insultara y te humillara de esa manera! –

No podía entenderlo, por más que lo pensaba ella no podía entender

-mi maestro me dijo una vez… "que el sueño de un hombre solo puede morir si lo abandona, deja que se rían de ti, por que cuando llegues a la cima de tus sueños, tu podrás reírte mejor"-

Después de esas palabras ella pudo verlo con una luz diferente

Pudo entender que el ese día gano esa pelea con fuerza bruta, si no con su misma voluntad

* * *

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

* * *

-rias? –

Ella salio de sus pensamientos al ver que alguien entro a su habitación

Era un hombre joven como de 21 años de cabello rojo y ojos azules, era el hermano de rias

-onii-sama? –

-vine a verte, ya que mañana es tu boda y pasara un largo tiempo sin que nos veamos –

-lo se, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos –

El se acerco a su hermana y a la vez noto el pañuelo que ella tenia en las manos

-y ese pañuelo rias? –

Ella solo sonrío tocando con delicadeza el pañuelo manchado

-solo es algo que me ayudara con el infierno que me espera, esto es lo único que me dará ánimos en mi matrimonio –

El maou sonrío al ver como su hermana sonreía, la verdad esperaba una rias depresiva y con ganas de estar sola

-ese pañuelo tiene historia? –

-tiene la sangre de un chico que admiro y… -

Ella paro de hablar, quería tener esos sentimientos guardados en su corazón

Paso el tiempo y ellos hablaron, ella le hablo de su peón, de cómo es, su forma de ser, su gran corazón, inclusive le dijo cual es su sueño. Algo que sorprendió al súper diablo

-ese chico es muy interesante, me gustara conocerlo, espero este en la boda? –

-no lo estará –

-no lo estará? Por que? –

Ella se entristeció y miro el pañuelo apretándolo con sus manos

-por que lo conozco, y se que intentara detener esta boda, y lo que menos quiero es que Raiser le llegue a hacer algo. Jamás me perdonare que algo le pasase, por lo que en estos momentos no sabe nada –

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el maou sonriese

-pero sabes que es lo que pensó de ti? –

Las palabras de llamaron su atención

-pensó que eras el mejor hermano que podría tener y tengo que estar orgullosa de ti –

Ella al decir eso ultimo lo abrazo en un abraso fraternal, uno que el maou no había recibido en años desde que su hermana creció

El devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo y alegrándose que ella no le tuviese algún tipo de rencor, por no poder pasar más tiempo como familia

 _-Issei Hyodou… definitivamente tengo que encontrarlo –_

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 _ **Casa de issei**_

* * *

Anocheció y en una habitación un chico estaba en su cama mirando através de su ventana la luna creciente

Todo el día salio de la ciudad para poder desahogarse, derribo muchos árboles, partió muchas rocas, hizo muchos hundimientos de tierra

Todo por saber que no volverá a ver a Rias, su amiga, la que le inspiro a ser el mejor. La que le abrió las puertas a lo sobrenatural y darle una oportunidad de tener a su propia familia, la que le permitió tener amigos y valorarlos, la que le permitió poder disfrutar de una gran oportunidad de pelear por su sueño

Solo apretaba sus puños al saber que en ese momento su ama y amiga estaba dirigiéndose a un matrimonio sin amor y sin sentimientos

 _-si tan solo pudiese ir a ese lugar, juro que la sacaría de allí… pero que puedo hacer, no me permitirán entrar al inframundo –_

Tomaba con una mano el colmillo colgado en su cuello con una expresión seria, frustrada

 _-como podré tener a mi propia familia si no puedo proteger a buchou? Si tan solo tuviese una oportunidad –_

Pero esa noche algo paso, una luz surgió del suelo y de esa luz alguien apareció, el se puso en guardia esperando cualquier ataque de quien sea que apareciera

De el salio un sujeto que no conoce

-eres Issei Hyodou? –

-si lo soy, quien eres? –

El sujeto solo sonrío de medio lado al confirmar que era la persona que estaba buscando

-vengo a pedirte tu ayuda, si aun quieres salvar a tu ama? –

Al escuchar eso último Issei no desaprovecho esa oportunidad

-te escucho –

-mañana es la boda y solo puedes entrar con esto –

El le muestra un sobre, es una invitación de boda

-has lo que tengas que hacer, solo te lo pido que la salves –

El se quedo callado mirando la invitación para después mirar al sujeto con una mirada llena de determinación y voluntad

-dalo por hecho! –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 _ **Inframundo**_

 _ **Día de la boda**_

* * *

Era el día esperado para muchos demonios

Los líderes de clan esperaban esta boda para unir a las familias y tener nietos

Las esposas esperaban también a los futuros herederos de sangre pura unidos por la sangre gremory/phenex

Todos fueron invitados a la boda

Conocidos de rias y del prometido vinieron esperando una boda con éxito

Los anteriores siervos de Rias estaban vestidos de forma elegante aunque no hablaban con ninguno de los invitados

Las siervas del prometido solo reían y planeaban las cosas que harían no solo con el caballero si no con el hablado peón que ellas escucharon

Sona junto con su reina también vinieron en apoyo a la prometida para no dejarla sola en su peor momento

Todos se reunieron y en medio en un altar estaba un hombre

Era de cabello rubio largo, moreno de ojos azules, tenia una sonrisa arrogante y con una postura que te decía "soy superior a ti en todos los sentidos"

Su nombre era Raiser Phenex

Y El sonreía como si hubiera hecho el mayor logro de su vida

-miembros de la familia Phenex y Gremory, me complace el que hayan asistido a mi boda, y ahora les presento a mi reina carmesí, mi esposa Rias gremory! –

Y de una llamarada en la puerta ella apareció, vestida de blanco con un velo y perlas en el cuello

Como todas las mujeres en su boda tienden a sonreír de felicidad cuando caminan hacia el altar. Pero ella solo miro fríamente a su prometido

Camino siendo vista por todos, se sintió como si iba directo a la guillotina, que todos esperaban su ejecución y que ese detestable hombre era su verdugo

Cuando llego al altar simplemente camino sin aceptar la mano de el

-cuando dejaras de ser fría conmigo? – eran las palabras maliciosas de Raiser

-cuando ya no tenga que verte la cara – respondió fríamente ella

-pues acostúmbrate, por que pasaremos el resto de nuestras casi eternas vidas como marido y mujer – luego el miro a su cuerpo con ojos lascivos haciendo que ella sintiera repulsión de su mirada

-no puedo esperar para hacerte mi perra en esta noche de bodas kukukukuku –

A pesar de que por fuera se mantenía impasible por dentro agonizaba de angustia

Solo cerró los ojos apretando el ramo, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas un milagro

Un solo milagro

 ***TUM!***

Todos escucharon un sonido en la puerta y miraron para ver que había sido el responsable

Lo que vieron, los dejo sin habla

La puerta había sido derribada de forma brutal, y entre el polvo alguien salía

Ese alguien tenía el cabello castaño, una camisa interior roja y encima de esta una blanca desabotonada de manga larga doblada a medio brazo. En el cuello era un colmillo colgando de una cuerda

Tenía una bermuda de color negro que llegaban a cubrir las rodillas con muchos bolsos típicos de los bermudas. Zapatos abiertos de color gris en forma de bota y unos guantes negros sin dedos

Muchos se preguntaban quien era ese tipo que interrumpe una importante boda

Pero solo siete personas sabían quien era

Lo cual solo seis sonrieron, aunque cinco de ellos no esperaban que el viniera, y rias estaba en shock al ver a su peón entrar sin ninguna vacilación

-quien eres tu! Y que haces en mi boda! –

Preguntaba Raiser altaneramente viendo a Issei como un insecto

Cosa que no le importo por lo que solo respondió a su manera

-soy el diablo… a quien le respondo! –

-le respondes a Raiser Phenex, y vas a pagar por interrumpir mi momento, Mátenlo! –

Varios guardias demonios salieron con lanzas y magia apuntaron a Issei. Eran treinta y pensaban eliminarlo

-Ise no! –

La pelirroja bajo del altar corriendo aun con tacones en un intento por sacar a su peón y evitar que lo lastimaran pero…

Algo paso

Todo se volvió silencio

Los murmullos no se escuchaban y una explosión de energía o fuerza invisible golpeo a todos. Parecía como si el tiempo corriera de forma lenta. Cuando eso paso todos vieron como los guardias que tenían la intención de detenerlo simplemente caían al suelo inconcientes con espuma en la boca y ojos blancos

Algo que asusto a muchos de los demonios presentes

E hizo que el rubio sudara frio por temor, su instinto le decía que ese chico era muy peligroso

Pero solo uno de ellos, el líder de la familia gremory dijo unas palabras

-Haoushoku…Haki –

Los demonios mas longevos al escuchar eso se pusieron en alerta mientra el seguía hablando

-el haki que solo uno entre un millón puede tener… la voluntad de doblegar a tus enemigos sin tener que pelear… un poder digno de un rey –

-no puedo creer. Que ese sea su poder – es lo que decía Sona asombrada por tal habilidad

-esos eran demonios de clase media y los noqueo como si nada – decía su reina también asombrada

-ara ara, no sabia que podría hacer eso – akeno hablo sorprendida

Koneko no decía nada salvo ver a al castaño

-bueno… es Issei-Kun quien estamos hablando, es obvio que va en serio su meta de querer enfrentar a los dioses – dijo kiba con una sonrisa orgullosa

-sugoi… - dijo una chica de vestido rosa, cabello rubio peinado a tirabuzón viendo con fascinación ese despliegue de poder y el como venció a esos demonios sin siquiera mover un músculo

El camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a Rias que estaba a medio camino llego y solo le dijo

-nunca digas adiós… por que no me gustan las despedidas…-

Ella aunque estaba preocupada solo pudo sonreír al ver la mirada de determinación del castaño

Este siguió caminado hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros del prometido

-tu eres Raiser, verdad? Vine a partirte la cara –

Raiser se asusto y mas al sentir como lo miraba de forma seria y temeraria

-la verdad no me interesa quien eres o lo que hagas con tu vida… pero –

El apretó su brazo izquierdo y este se volvió negro, pero era diferente, había destellos azules en el

-aquellos que se meten con mis amigos… SE VUELVEN MIS ENEMIGOS! –

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Para el próximo será el encuentro entre Issei y Raiser no se lo pierdan**

 **Por el momento eso es todo y si quieren pueden enviarme un MP para comentarme o simplemente quejarse**

 **Espero comentarios**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey como les gusto el anterior capitulo les traigo uno nuevo**

 **Les gustara ya que he puesto mucha emoción en el**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 6**_

* * *

Un silencio reino en lugar. Issei declaro abiertamente querer partirle la cara a Raiser

Eso estaba bien hasta que

-fu fu fu fu fu fu fu… je je je je je je je… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! –

El Phenex reía como si le dijeran un buen chiste

Cosa que molesto al sequito gremory, y más a Rias por burlarse de su peón y amigo

-HA HA HA HA por poco me la creo… tu vienes a partirme la cara?... no podrías darle un golpe a Raiser Phenex, nunca en tu vida –

Esas palabras molestaron mas a los que apoyaban a Issei

Pero el castaño simplemente seguía mirando sin dejarse afectar por las palabras de demonio de clase alta

-simplemente mis siervas te acabaran… Siris, Xuelan… mátenlo –

Las siervas mencionadas que eran una torre y un caballero tomaron los lados y fueron a atacarlo con puño y espada

-ISE! –

Le gritaba Rias para que el evitara ese ataque pero el no respondía. Solo se quedo quieto

-eres nuestro! –

-te tenemos! –

Todo pasaba muy rápido para muchos kiba y koneko corrieron lo mas rápido para ir a ayudarlo pero…

 ***PUM!***

 ***CLANG!***

La torre había recibido un golpe en el mentón y la caballero le fue rota su espada mientras recibió un corte en el pecho

Ambas fueron lanzadas a estrellarse a una pared

Todos miraron a los responsables

Un chico rubio con pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis converse de azul, una camisa azul abotonada de manga corta a cuadros, bandas en las muñecas y en su boca una paleta que saboreaba. El había una pierna alzada en alto como si hubiera dado una patada

-issei te dijimos que nos esperaras –

También una chica de pantalón cortó amarillos hasta las rodillas, una blusa negra y encima de esta un chaleco rojo, guantes de color rojo sin dedos, zapatos de tacón bajo y en cada lado de sus caderas una vainas para espadas. En sus manos eran dos espadas tipo florete de mango dorado con diferente diseño, ambos desprendían un aura gris plata

-sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte?, este edificio es muy grande y para rematar mi GPS no funciona –

Por que una chica lleva un GPS en donde no hay satélites? … no pregunten

-Saji, Aika… perdón pero es que los perdí mientras buscábamos el lugar –

Así es señores ellos fueron los que llegaron en ultimo momento

-Saji, que estas haciendo aquí? – es lo que preguntaba Sona sin saber por que uno de sus siervos estaba presente

-perdón kaichou, pero vine a que issei no se metiera en mas problemas –

-pero al parecer llegamos tarde… - termino de decir aika con una expresión de "que voy a hacer con el"

-je je je je je… gomen… -

Raiser tenía el ceño fruncido. Dos de sus siervas fueron vencidas de un solo golpe

Issei camino preparando el puño endurecido con haki, pero algo paso

-muy bien, creo que mi invitado especial ya hizo su entrada –

El maou hablo obteniendo la atención de todos y poniéndose en medio del Phenex y del castaño

-sirzenchs-sama que significa esto? –

-como que su invitado especial? –

-sirzenchs que es lo que haces? –

-nada padre, solo que he escuchado de mi hermanita que su peón es muy fuerte, además de ser el actual poseedor del **Booster Gear** –

Eso sorprendió más a todos los demonios de otras familias. Los líderes saben que ese muchacho no era ordinario

-lo que hice fue traerlo para hacer un espectáculo único e inolvidable. Fénix vs Dragón –

Hubo muchos murmullos entre ellos

-Raiser, te gustaría hacer este encuentro? –

-ja, por su puesto, después de todo quiero hacerlo pagar por interrumpir el momento de mi boda con mi futura esposa – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante olvidando que hace unos momentos sudaba frío por su presencia

-bien, excelente –

El maou se dirigió a issei que no dejo de mirarlo

-jovencito, hay algo que deseas? –

Muchos protestaron ante eso, ya que le estaba dando privilegio a un reencarnado

Algo que es mal visto por ellos

-bueno pues… –

-y cuales son? Fama? Fortuna? Un Harem? Inclusive te puedo acender a demonio clase alta si quieres –

-em… nop – lo dijo sin ningún interés – tendré a mi familia con mi esfuerzo –

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa

-solo quiero dos cosas, quiero que buchou quede libre de cualquier matrimonio que sea en contra de su voluntad, incluyendo este –

-hecho… algo mas? –

Issei miro de forma retadora al maou haciendo que todos lo miraran raro

Sus amigos ya sabían lo que iba a pedir a si que no se molestaron en detenerlo

-quiero pelear contigo! –

Eso dejo en silencio a muchos incluyendo a al sequito gremory

-tu eres muy fuerte, si logro vencerte podré estar a un paso de cumplir mi meta… quizás tu seas el maou… pero yo… -

El tomo mucho aire para después

 **-YO VENCERE A DIOOOOOOOOOOOOS! –** eso lo grito a los cuatro vientos alzando una mano en señal de que iba con todo

Ahora todos lo miraron con la boca abierta. Como si el estuviera loco. Como si fuese un suicida

Aika solo suspiro y Saji se frotaba las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le iba a dar esto

Rias solo sonreía al saber que a el no le importaba la opinión de los demás, había veces en las que quisiera tener un poco de su valor

Sona estaba igual, sonreía por el valor y las agallas de querer enfrentar al gobernante del inframundo

Y en cuanto al maou el

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA –

El reía, no con la intención de burlarse

-eres un chico muy interesante… me agradas. Acepto pelear contigo –

Todos quedaron sin habla ante la respuesta del pelirrojo. Muchos protestaron diciendo "No debe rebajarse al nivel de un simple reencarnado" ó "aceptar su reto seria una burla para el inframundo"

El los mando a callar con su mirada

-el es el primero en muchos años en retarme abiertamente sin temor a represalias, tiene mas valor que cualquier otro demonio que he conocido. Por eso acepte –

Issei sonrío de medio lado muy emocionado por la pelea que quería tener

Las cosas se iban a ponerse locas

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 _ **Issei vs Raiser**_

* * *

En un lugar, donde las rocas flotan en un vacío interminable y todo lo que puedes ver es púrpura, había un amplio espacio circular con pilares alrededor. En el aparecían dos personas

Uno era el heredero de la familia Phenex

El otro era el chico que reto abiertamente al Maou,

Ambos se miraban, uno con arrogancia y el otro con seriedad

Y en medio de ellos apareció una mujer de cabello gris y vestimenta similar a una mucama francesa

Al parecer ella era la juez en ese encuentro

-bien, este será un combate en el que el ganador se decidirá por rendición o hasta que uno de ustedes no pueda mas. No habrá límite de tiempo. Han entendido bien las reglas? –

-si –

-mmm… sip –

Ella junto con los que observaban el encuentro tuvo una gota en la nuca por el patético intento de Issei de parecer que entendió lo que dijo

Aika solo suspiro y Saji solo se palmeaba la frente

Y Rias y sus siervos solo sonrieron por la situación

-se lo pondré fácil, si se rinde o cae pierde… entendió? –

Pasaron cinco segundos en las que Issei estaba en pose pensativo… hasta que hablo

-ya entendí! Que listo soy! Je je je je je –

Todos tenían un solo pensamiento

 _-lento –_

-gracias Onee-san –

Ante esas palabras la mucama abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, mientras un determinado Maou estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa al escuchar eso ultimo. Aunque le iba a pesar al final

Ella no lo miro a los ojos y con un círculo mágico se fue del lugar

Issei al no entender el por que se fue de su actitud solo se encogió de hombros y procedió a estirarse un poco los brazos y las piernas. Mientras Raiser solo veía a ese chico como su fuera una burla

-eres muy estupido el pensar que tu podrías ganarme, sabes siento lastima que no puedas ver la diferencia entre tu y yo. Pero como soy compasivo te daré la oportunidad de rendirte y que supliques perdón de rodillas. Ya que te estas enfrentando a un ser superior y… –

Esas fueron sus palabras con la intención de humillar al pelicastaño pero…

El seguía estirándose y girando los brazos por si no tendría problemas al usarlos. No le prestaba atención al rubio

En pocas palabras, lo ignoraba

Cosa que lo hizo enfadar, ya que no toleran que lo ignoren

-OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO! –

-he? –

El tontamente respondió sin saber

-te dije que yo al ser compasivo te podría dar la oportunidad de rendirte y suplicarme por piedad y… -

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz –

El abrió los ojos al ver que ahora no lo estaba ignorando… si no que estaba dormido con una burbuja de moco en la nariz que se inflaba con su respiración

Cosa que lo enfado aun más

-Grrrrrrr… DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! –

 ***pop***

-he? –

El despertó cuando su burbuja reventó, y miro a Raiser con algo de molestia y bostezando

-ya vamos a empezar? o me vas a aburrir otra vez? –

Esas palabras no le gustaron ya que se nota que el no lo esta tomando en serio

-sabes que? pensaba darte la oportunidad de que te rindieras, pero ahora lo único que quiero es reducirte a cenizas… nadie ignora a Raiser Phenex y se sale con la suya! –

Eso lo dijo haciendo que su cuerpo se encienda en llamas muy furiosas

Issei solo miro aburrido

-terminaste…? –

Eso enojo más al demonio

-tu lo pediste! Saca tu **Booster Gear** para comenzar! –

-y por que? no lo necesito –

Eso lo dejo sorprendido y mas a los espectadores que consideraban loco al no sacar su **Sacred Gear**

-como que no lo necesitas! –

-me las he arreglado solo y además no veo necesario usar a Ddrag… te voy a partir la cara con mis propias manos –

-aparte de idiota eres un loco, que puede hacer un reencarnado como tu contra mi, un demonio pura sangre de la inmortal familia Phenex! –

-esto… -

-he? –

- **soru… -**

En un instante sin saber como el desapareció de la vista de Raiser, mientras este lo buscaba con la mirada

-cobarde! Sal y da la cara! –

Pero obtuvo su respuesta

 ***pam!***

Al sentir un gran dolor en su rostro por un puñetazo cargado de haki. El golpe mando a volar a Raiser que se estrello contra un pilar y levanto polvo

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, (salvo Aika y Saji) ya que con esa velocidad superaba con facilidad a un caballero

Issei miro en donde había caído Raiser esperando a que apareciera

-ya salí, espero y ese golpe no te haya matado? –

De los escombros una explosión de fuego emergió, Raiser salio. Pero en su rostro tenia las marcas del golpe y su nariz sangraban

-Maldito! Como te atreves a lastimarme!? –

-pues es una pelea! Tengo que lastimarme para ganar! –

Issei lo estaba viendo como si fuese un idiota

-maldito! –

Raiser se lanzo para poder golpearlo pero justo cuando lo tenia en frente

Issei como si nada lo evito

Pero lo que sorprendió a todos es que no estaba concentrándose en la pelea

Y por mas que Raiser lo intentaba el no conseguía darle un solo golpe

 _-mmm… me pregunto que hara ray para cenar… espero y sea curry –_

Mientras con los espectadores simplemente no se lo creían

-pero como puede evadir esos golpes? Es ridículo que Raiser sea humillado por el –

-te equivocas… -

Todos miraron a aika que solo sonrío con superioridad

-el simplemente no se toma en serio a ese demonio… si quisiera ya habría acabado, pero le da una oportunidad… simplemente supo cual era su nivel al sentir su haki –

-haki? – fue lo que uno de los demonios pregunto

-lo que están viendo es que usa el **Kenbunshoku Haki** … Habilidad de sentir fuerte mente la presencia del oponente. Si uno controla ese haki… puede detectar a enemigos invisibles, cuantos son, y hasta poder seguir sus movimientos… todo eso en un instante –

La sonrisa de orgullo se dejo ver en el rostro de aika

-maldito deja de moverte! –

Raiser al saber que sus ataques no funcionaban probó con otra cosa

-muere por el calor de mis llamas! –

De sus manos creo una enorme bola de fuego en dirección al chico… que aun seguía pensando que cenara esta noche

 _-y si le pido a ella que haga yaquisoba? –_

-Ise! – era el grito de rias que miraba con horror como la bola de fuego se dirigía a el

-que molesto es este calor… déjame pensar en paz! –

Con su mirada otra oleada de Haki fue a la bola de fuego y esta sin que los espectadores supieran como, se dispersaba y no solo era el fuego si no que los pilares empezaban a cuartearse

-pero…que? – fueron las palabras del Phenex que volvió a fracasar y no solo eso… si no que sintió miedo

-gracias… haber… podría pedir un teriyaki… o quizás… -

Raiser no solo estaba perdiendo si no que estaba siendo realmente humillado ya que su oponente no se tomaba enserio ese encuentro

 _-quien se cree que es para ponerme en ridículo!?... yo soy Raiser Phenex, tercer hijo de la familia Phenex, yo soy muy superior a este plebeyo clase baja! –_

-oye, cual te parecería mas delicioso?... el teriyaki? O el yakitori? –

Esa pregunta del castaño solo hizo enfadar más al rubio, ya que eso lo tomo como un insulto

-A QUIEN LLAMAS YAKITORI! –

-He?... te gusta el yakitori?… pero si me pareces un pollo… acaso no te sientes mal por comerte a tus amigos? –

Cabe decir que esas palabras fueron lo que provoco muchas risas entre los observadores incluyendo a rias y su nobleza

Sona por más que se aguanto también cedió, y su reina ponía una mano en su boca

No se sabía si a issei le gustaba burlarse de sus enemigos o era muy idiota para saber que insulto a su oponente

-ERES UN MALDITO… HARE QUE PAGES POR ESTE INSULTO! –

-insulto?... solo dije lo que veía –

Su amiga de anteojos se palmeo la frente al escuchar eso

-que sea sincero es un dolor para mí –

Volviendo a la pelea… o si eso se podía llamar

Raiser uso sus alas de fuego y se elevo muy en alto hasta llegar a la cima de un pilar

-te voy a carbonizar maldito clase baja! –

De sus manos creo múltiples bolas de fuego medianas… eran tantas que cubrían el cielo

 _-al ser un recién reencarnado no podrá usar sus alas… esto lo acabara! –_

-MUERE! –

Las bolas de fuego simplemente salieron disparadas en dirección a issei que al mirar esas bolas solo tuvo una expresión de Poker Face

-en serio?... esto es lo mejor que tienes?... ya que. **Geppo! –**

Los demonios abrieron sus ojos al ver como issei saltaba

Pero sus pies provocaban explosiones de aire que lo impulsaban subiendo más y evadiendo las bolas de fuego como si de un juego se tratase

El siguió saltando en el aire hasta que llego a un pilar mirando a Raiser con Poker Face

-te lo vuelvo a repetir… esto es lo mejor que tienes? –

-camino en el aire? –

-eso es imposible! –

-de hecho es posible – fue Saji quien hablo con una sonrisa callando a los demonios de clase alta – el **Geppo,** es una técnica que le permite al usuario poder saltar o "caminar" en el aire… es una de seis técnicas del **Rokushiki** … -

-como sabes todo eso Saji? –

-el me enseño tres de las seis técnicas kaichou… pero no estoy a su nivel o por lo menos puedo darle pelea… no aun –

Sona estaba sorprendida por lo que su peón le dijo

-maldito, puede que tengas muchos trucos bajo la manga. Pero aun no eres rival para mí –

El castaño solo miro a Raiser como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza

-te digo la verdad o seguimos jugando? –

Eso extraño al phenex y a todos que no esperaban lo que el iba a decir

-de que estas hablando? –

-pues la verdad desde que use mi Haki pude ver de ante mano que tan fuerte eres y la verdad… si te esforzaras por hacerte más fuerte y mejorar tus ataques podrías ser un buen reto… pero como estas tan orgulloso de tu nivel no le viste necesario subirlo… ese es tu más grande error –

Eso dejo al rubio con la boca abierta al pensar que el lo consideraba débil

-mi maestro me enseño que si un guerrero es nublado por su arrogancia, es un guerrero que jamás podrá ser poderoso… y la verdad no tengo porque contenerme contigo… -

-contenerte?... eres solo un farol! –

-deje que te lucieras pero ahora es mi turno… a qui voy! –

El levanto su pierna muy en alto para después de un movimiento rápido bajarla como si diera una patada

- **Rankyaku! –**

Y de la nada una energía azul pálida, se formo en forma de onda que se dirigía a Raiser. El simplemente recibió el ataque pero esa energía lo paso cortando su brazo y parte del hombro y el costado. Y no paro allí ya que también corto algunos pilares y llego al suelo dejando ver un gran corte en el suelo de roca

Raiser supo por esa energía que era viento… un elemento muy letal y agradeció de que su regeneración lo estuviese salvando

Pero algo pasaba por su mente

 _-porque estoy sintiendo este… miedo –_

Esos eran sus pensamientos al ver a Issei

-ja!... eso que me hiciste no me afecto. Solo voy a regenerarme y regenerarme hasta que te cases! –

-pues eso es lo que espero… porque seria más aburrido que con un ataque débil te hubiese vencido –

Eso dejo helado al Phenex y a todos en el lugar… menos a dos que solo miraban el encuentro con cara de aburrimiento

Eso que hizo fue un ataque débil?

-ara ara… que fue lo que acaba de hacer? –

-eso fue **Rankyaku** , una técnica que permite que tus piernas se vuelvan como el viento… Es posible ser lo suficientemente rápido como para generar vientos cortantes que cortan hasta el acero… - es lo que dijo Saji aun mirando el encuentro

-esto es solo el comienzo… espero y estés listo… - es lo que dijo Issei para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos

-maldito no te escondas! –

Las palabras de raiser solo sirvieron para nada ya que otra vez recibió un puñetazo. Pero este era mucho más fuerte que lo lanzo a muchos metros traspasando pilares y que estos le cayeran encima

Raiser se levanto con dificultad

Pero algo pasaba

Los golpes que recibía eran como si lastimaran más que su cuerpo

Lastimaran su espíritu

El preparo sus puños encendiéndolos de fuego puro. Estaba enojado por ser humillado por ese clase baja

-maldito! Te are pagar por lo que me has hecho! –

El se lanzo con puñetazo en mano directo a Issei. Que este no se movió de su lugar mirando a Raiser de forma seria

Todos le gritaban que se moviera pero no escuchaba

 ***pum!***

El golpe llego a su objetivo… haciendo sonreír a Raiser… pero algo paso

Issei no caía o se retorcía de dolor

El miro mas detalladamente para después asustarse

La cara del castaño estaba cubierta por una negro como si fuera metal negro y lo peor

No recibió ningún rasguño

-es lo mejor que tienes?... –

La pregunta del castaño asusto más a rubio

-te mostrare lo que es un verdadero golpe… **Bosushoku koka!** –

El mostró fuerza en su brazo derecho y este se volvió negro como metal

-recibe esto! –

Con mucha fuerza golpeo el mentón de Raiser y lo mando a volar sacándole sangre

- **Soru! Geppo!** –

El salto para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos

-a donde de fue! – es lo que preguntaba uno de los espectadores

Pero no espero que el de un parpadeo, apareciese en frente de Raiser que aun seguía elevándose por el golpe

Fueron pocos lo que notaron como la pierna derecha de Issei se volvía negra para después girar y con el talón darle en la mera nuca a Raiser

Este cayo con mucha fuerza estrellándose contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por tal demostración de fuerza

Issei aterrizo sobre un pilar aun mirando de forma aburrida a su oponente

-bien vasta de juegos… terminare esto ya –

De los escombros salía Raiser… pero ahora mas lastimado. Esos golpes le hicieron mucho daño al grado en el que la regeneración no cumplía bien su trabajo

-que… que rayos eres – es lo que preguntaba con algo de miedo al saber que no estaba teniendo ninguna oportunidad en su contra

-solo soy un humano, que fue reencarnado y todo gracias a Buchou… ella me dio la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien –

Todos pusieron atención a las palabras de issei y mas una determinada pelirroja

-si ella no me hubiese reencarnado quizás no me hubiese hecho mas fuerte, quizás no tenga la oportunidad de enfrentarme al Maou… quizás no tendría la oportunidad de pelear contra seres muy fuertes… mi objetivo es Dios… quiero que el y todos los seres mas poderosos de lo sobrenatural lleguen a reconocerme como un ser muy poderoso –

Los conocidos del castaño solo sonrieron al saber que su convicción era uno del que por sus palabras no se rendiría hasta lograrlo

-pero sobretodo… ella me dio la oportunidad… de que con mi esfuerzo y trabajo duro… de que con mi voluntad pueda… tener lo que más he querido desde hace tiempo… la oportunidad de tener una familia –

Ahora los conocidos de Issei sonreían más y Rias no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de alegría y poner una mano en su corazón por las palabras del mencionado

-y es por eso… que voy a cancelar esta boda… porque quiero que ella este allí cuando me vuelva un demonio clase alta y tenga a mi familia… quiero que ella este conmigo junto con todos mis amigos para poder perseguir nuestros sueños y metas… quiero que todos volvamos a Kouh y sigamos asistiendo a la escuela y tengamos mas batallas, mas retos. Y es por eso que te voy a acabar de un solo golpe… porque… **¡Quiero que mi Nakama vuelva!** –

Eso ultimo lo grito a los cielos artificiales dejando sorprendidos a muchos, a unos sonrientes Aika Y Saji, y a una Rias que estaba muy feliz por saber que su peón la quiere de vuelta a su hogar… el club junto con todos ellos

El haría todo por un Nakama

Y eso es lo que a personas como Raiser asustaba ya que enemigos que pelean por algo son los más temibles para los que solo ven a los otros como seres inferiores

-acaso estas loco?... tu solo eres un reencarnado! Nunca podrás llegar a nada como eso… nunca podrás cancelar mi boda con mi trofeo y sobretodo… nunca podrás tenerla de vuelta… piensas que con esfuerzo y trabajo duro podrás lograr vencer a Dios… pero solo eres un Idiota que sueña y yo como clase alta seré el encargado de hacerte ver lo débil que eres! –

El ahora reunió mucho fuego y este aumento de tamaño formando un enorme tornado de fuego rodeando todo el lugar. Dejando a muchos segados por el fuego

-Ise… - eran las palabras de Rias que sabía que esa técnica podría matar a su peon

Mientras las palabras de Raiser se escuchaban por todo el tornado. Issei solo tenía la mirada baja con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos

-por eso los idiotas como tu piensan que al ser demonios se vuelven mas fuertes… les he destrozado los sueños a muchos reencarnados como tu que querían aspirar a lo mas alto… dices que vas a acabarme con un solo golpe, que broma… déjate de idioteces!... jamás vencerás a Dios!... jamás podrás tenerla de vuelta… los sueños y metas no existen para los sirvientes como tu!... y cuando te haya vencido… Hare que en la noche de bodas ella grite tu nombre mientras la hago mía! –

-acábelo Raiser-sama!... hágale ver su lugar que tiene en el inframundo… jajajaja –

Eso fue lo que dijo la reina y las demás siervas de Raiser que reían por la lamentable suerte que sufrirá Issei. Excluyendo a dos que eran una chica de media mascara que miraba todo de forma neutra y una rubia que tenia mucho dolor y tristeza al saber lo que es capaz su rey

-párese que es el fin del encuentro – dijo el líder de la familia Phenex

-párese que si Lord Phenex – respondió el líder de la familia Gremory. Pensando que el tercer heredero ya tenia la victoria en la bolsa

-padre, Lord Phenex… ustedes tiene razón esto esta a punto de terminar – es lo que decía el Maou pero con una sonrisa viendo el encuentro

Pero en la batalla Issei a pesar de estar en el ojo de un denso tornado de fuego no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar

Solo apretó su mano derecha con mucha fuerza mientras esta se volvía negra y con destellos rojos bailando en el brazo como si fueran rayos eléctricos

-así que dices que no te puedo acabar con un solo golpe? ¿he? –

Todo el fuego del tornado se movió hasta estar en frente de el en un solo lugar y en ese ligar estaba raiser cargado de mucho fuego y este se lanzo para poder terminarlo

-eres mío!… maldito reencarnado! –

La velocidad y el fuego lo hacían ver como un meteoro y Issei aun no se movía

-Ise! – ese era el grito de rias y todos los conocidos del castaño excluyendo a dos que solo miraban con ojos serios y que solo la de lentes hablo

-espero que no lo mate o nos cargaremos con muchos problemas – esto lo dijo con algo de fastidio

Justo cuando el meteoro Raiser se acercaba para ponerle fin al encuentro algo paso

Un pie cargado de detuvo el golpe de fuego del demonio de clase alta… algo que el mismo rubio no es esperaba

Pero lo que sorprendió a muchos fue que de un movimiento rápido issei

 ***PUM!***

Golpeo a raiser… pero esta vez en la izquierda de la cara dejándolo aturdido e impactándolo contra el suelo. Mientras una onda expansiva de poder emergía del lugar… como si una fuerza superior hubiese caído con toda su fuerza

No solo a el. Si no a muchos presentes

Todo se volvió silencio

Nadie lo esperaba

Y de la mano de Issei unas gotas de sangre salían y goteaban el piso ya cuarteado… pero no era suya

Era la de Raiser

Las siervas de Raiser estaban en shock al ver como su rey estaba en el suelo… sin moverse… con una marca de puñetazo en la cara

No hacia falta pensar lo que en realidad estaban viendo

En el lugar por un círculo mágico apareció Grayfia y fue a verificar el estado del demonio de clase alta

Después de unos segundos ella dio su veredicto

-el ganador es… Issei Hyodou! –

Todos los demonios que pensaron que un reencarnado no podía vencer a un clase alta estaban en shock, los miembros de la familia Phenex estaban igual… a excepción del líder que sonreía por el resultado

El Maou solo miro sonriendo, mirando al chico y estando algo emocionado por su encuentro con el

Los conocidos de Ise y las siervas de Raiser aparecieron allí con en el lugar ellos lo felicitaron por su victoria mientras ellas solo miraban a su rey preocupadas por su salud

-Ise… -

El volteo para ver a Rias que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, eran lagrimas de alegría al saber que ahora ya era libre y que ya tendría una oportunidad de estar con el

El castaño solo sonrío y con sus pulgares quito las lágrimas de su bello rostro

-Buchou no debe llorar… debe sonreír siempre –

Eso fue lo único que se necesitaba para que ella dejara las lagrimas y sonriera de forma sincera y abrazándolo

-Ise… Gracias… muchísimas gracias –

-no hay problema… jejejeje –

Todos pensaron que esto seria un final feliz… pero

-oye tu! –

Algunos no quieren terminar aun. Era la reina de Raiser que junto con la mayoría de la nobleza miraban de forma enojada y con odio al castaño

Pero el ni volteo a verla

-esto no ha terminado! A donde crees que vas! –

Ellas estaban dispuestas a atacar al castaño pero…

El sin mirarlas alzo el puño que estaba tensado de fuerza

Ellas se asustaron, ya no estaban dispuestas a ir en su contra

Pero en ves de que el las atacara solo levanto un dedo que apuntaba hacia arriba

No entendían que significaba

Hasta que el las miro con mucha determinación y un valor inquebrantable y les dijo

-… yo… voy a la cima! –

Eso era más que claro… y sus amigos estarán allí para ver llegar… a la cima

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Lamento haberme tardado pero han pasado muchas cosas y ahora tengo un nuevo trabajo**

 **Que me quita mucho tiempo… solo dejándome medio sábado y un domingo entero libres**

 **Ahora tendré poco tiempo para escribir pero no se preocupen no pienso abandonar este sitio y a mis seguidores que un esperan mas de mis fics**

 **Por ahora eso es todo y si alguno le gusto el cap o quiere quejarse solo mándenme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Eso es todo y no olviden comentar**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hola a todos**

 **Les traigo lo que muchos esperan**

 **Espero y les guste ya que por esto de mi trabajo me a tomado mas de lo que pensaba**

 **Sin más demoras los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7 : la voluntad es interminable**

* * *

Muchos demonios de clase alta y de sangre pura nunca esperaron que el heredero de la casa Phenex fuese vencido de una forma brutal

Y más por un "plebeyo"

Decir que estaban en shock seria de más

Ahora ellos están esperando lo que según piensan "batalla rápida"

Ya que la condición del ganador se debe de cumplir

La pelea entre Issei Hyodou vs Sircenzhs Lucifer

Todo estaba listo

Issei estaba esperando en un nuevo campo creado a base de magia

Era un lugar de pastos con montañas alrededor y

Era perfecto para un combate

Y en el otro lado estaba el mismo Maou quien sonreía por lo que paso anterior mente

-grayfia, quiero que al igual que el encuentro con Raiser también trasmitas nuestro encuentro en todo el inframundo –

Eso dejo confundido al castaño

Pero la que se aterro fue la pelirroja diablesa ya que no quería que Issei fuese visto, ya que muchos demonios buscarían tenerlo através de un intercambio de piezas o un trato de familias

Y más al saber que las herederas de diferentes casas buscaran tenerlo como prometido

Algo que ni muerta permitirá

-espero que estés listo issei-kun –

-claro que lo estoy… siempre estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a oponentes fuertes… y con vencerlo usted me reconocerá como un igual –

El Maou solo sonreía por la determinación del castaño… pero a la vez, el mismo adolescente le recordaba a alguien… a él mismo…lo que le daba nostalgia

 _-hace cuanto que olvide lo que era divertirse ser yo mismo?-_

En el centro del mismo apareció grayfia como juez para dar inicio a este encuentro

-las reglas son las mismas, la pelea termina cuando uno se rinde o no pueda continuar, han entendido? –

-si –

-si onee-san –

El Maou se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír por el sonrojo que su reina estaba teniendo

-estas listo? – pregunto el pelirrojo

El castaño solo movía los brazos y el cuello y miro al líder del inframundo con mucha determinación

-a darle –

Todos pusieron atención a la batalla

Y no solo los presente en la ceremonia de boda ya cancelada, si no todo el inframundo, tanto lado de los demonios como lado de los ángeles caídos

Todos verían la pelea del castaño

-comiencen –

Es lo que dijo la mucama para después desaparecer

Issei se puso en guardia que era tenia el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante y el derecho doblado a la altura de su cara y las piernas extendidas y dobladas

 **(N/A: como luffy en gear second)**

El Maou solo se quedo quieto… sin hacer nada

-párese que eres muy inteligente issei-kun, tratas de buscar una abertura en mi postura pero por tu rostro serio puedo ver que te diste cuenta que no encontraste nada –

Y eso era cierto… algo que no desanimo a issei

-te sedo el primer ataque –

-muy bien –

El en un instante desapareció

Todos esperaban que apareciera pero

 ***PUM!***

Se sorprendieron al ver que issei apareció

Pero estaba enfrente del Maou que paro una patada con su antebrazo como si nada

Los demonios mayores ya lo esperaban, los jóvenes se preocupaban del castaño

Pero en el rostro de issei era uno de emoción

Y el del pelirrojo era uno de tranquilidad

El se alejo aterrizando de cuquillas y mirando a su oponente

 _-puede ver mis movimientos, realmente es fuerte –_

 **[no por nada es el Maou socio. Debes ir con cuidado]**

 _-lo se Ddrag, esto será divertido! –_

El castaño volvió a desaparecer para aparecer en muchos lugares rodeando al Maou, era como si buscaba confundir o buscar una apertura en donde el pudiese atacar

Muchos se impresionaron por la velocidad del castaño casi no se podía seguir

-puedo ver que no eres de los que atacan de forma desesperada, te estas tomando tu tiempo, eso demuestra lo serio que estas llevando esto –

Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo que sonreía

Pero en un parpadeo alrededor de el una explosiones de aire y golpes parecieron

Era Issei que ataco desde diferentes puntos a una velocidad tremenda

-eso es lo que harás? –

Pero no pudo continuar ya que el apareció de frente con un puño cargado de Haki

-no trataba de buscar una apertura, trataba de hacer una! –

El puño iba en dirección a la cara del pelirrojo pero

-… buen intento –

 ***PUM***

El puño no llego a su destino, llego a una mano cubierta de aura roja parando así el ataque

El choque de energías fue mucho que el castaño apenas pudo mantenerse de pie

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la pelea que estaban viendo

Pero aika tenia una mirada seria no perdiendo de vista cada detalle de lo que pasaba

Issei volvió a reanudar el ataque lanzando a una velocidad impresionante una ráfaga de golpes, todos en los cuales el Maou sin ninguna dificultad los paraba. Al no ver que funcionaba solo le dio una patada que volvió a parar con su antebrazo y eso no era todo el lo atacaba de diferentes ángulos pero la diferencia era abismal

El salto alejándose y mirando de forma seria el que podría hacer

Por lo que desapareció y apareció de nuevo pero esta vez en el aire

-bien aquí voy **Rankyaku!** –

El con un movimiento de su pierna soltó una onda de energía azul que se dirigía al rey demonio

El mismo pelirrojo

-… otro buen intento –

El con su poder creo un escudo mágico que recibió el ataque

-tendrás que hacer más que eso –

-esta pelea apenas comienza! –

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

En un lugar desconocido del inframundo se podía ver una silueta femenina que miraba el encuentro

Ella tomaba una copa de vino mientras la movía

-mmm… alguien que venció a ese phenex de un solo golpe y para rematar desafiar al Maou… no cabe duda que es un peleador nato… pero mi interés dependerá del resultado

Ella seguía bebiendo su vino mientras no dejaba de mirar las acciones y técnicas del castaño

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír, pero de una forma nada agradable

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

En otro lado en el inframundo un hombre miraba la pelea de forma analítica, mientras bebia un vaso de Sake

-ese mocoso se ve muy fuerte –

-que tanto estas mirando Azazel? –

Una voz joven con tono aburrido hablaba al hombre ahora conocido como Azazel

-un encuentro Valí… al parecer alguien quiso retar al Maou lucifer –

-en serio? – pregunto con interés

-si quieres ponte a verlo, apenas comenzó –

-no creo que sea la gran cosa Azazel, pero nunca esta de más ver como apalean a un idiota –

Ambos miraban el encuentro pero ahora había muchas dudas, cuales eran sus intenciones

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Las cosas no pintaban bien para el castaño

Cada ataque ya sea corta o larga distancia no resultaba

Y lo peor. Su oponente no mostraba todo su poder

-ok esto no pinta bien –

 **[Socio úsame]**

-no Ddrag, tengo que ver hasta donde puedo seguir con mi propia fuerza –

Ise se encontraba arrodillado pero no de cansancio si no que aterrizaba después de muchos **Rankyaku** que lanzo sin resultado alguno

-veo que nada te resulta, que te párese si te rindes ahora, vamos no es de cobardes admitir una derrota –

El Maou hablaba no de forma burlista si no en un tono tranquilo

-si tiene razón… no es de cobardes admitir la derrota –

Muchos que veían el encuentro pensaron que el castaño se había rendido

-pero… -

O tal vez no

-es de cobardes rendirse y no haber dado todo de si mismo! –

El se levanto, cerró los ojos y alzo la cabeza mirando el cielo artificial

-espero que akeno-sempai no se enoje conmigo… romperé su sello mágico –

Todos miraron a akeno… que sonreía de forma fingida

-de que habla akeno? De que sello mágico habla? –

-fufufu… solo sigan mirando –

Mientras eso pasaba los brazos y piernas de Issei comenzaban a brillar, runas de color morado parpadeaban de forma simultanea hasta que el castaño hablo

- **gravity seal… break! –**

Después de esas palabras las runas estallaron en muchas partes hasta desaparecer dejando el cuerpo de Issei sin ninguna de ellas

El se movía como si flexionara sus piernas y sus brazos

-bien ahora me siento mas ligero… estoy listo! –

El Maou solo miraba con una sonrisa esperando que hiciera algo. Pero

- **Soru! –**

El desapareció

Pero era diferente… el Maou tenia una mirada seria y sus ojos miraban por todas partes

Como si tratara de buscar algo

Después de unos segundos el apareció en frente del rey demonio y con un puño cargado de haki

 ***PUM!***

Dio un golpe

El Pelirrojo puso su antebrazo para pararlo y lo hizo… solo que sin saber el impacto lo empujo de su lugar unos cuantos centímetros

Algo que sorprendió a muchos que observaban todo

Nunca pensaron que fuese posible

El castaño volvió a desaparecer y reapareció detrás del Maou con una patada que fue vuelto a bloquear por el ante brazo del Maou… pero esto era diferente

El ponía esfuerzo para parar esa patada

Él se dio cuenta de que la fuerza y la potencia del castaño aumentaba más

El inframundo no podía creer que su gobernante estaba teniendo dificultad en detener los ataques de un reencarnado

-Akeno dime que eran esos sellos mágicos –

Es lo que preguntaba la pelirroja sin poder creer que su peón estuviese poniendo en problemas a su hermano

-esos eran sellos de gravedad… cada sello en sus extremidades tenia la gravedad aumentada a 40 veces, Ise-kun me lo pidió para poder hacerse mas fuerte. Aunque le dije que no lo hiciera ya que liberarse los sellos de golpe podrían perjudicarse. Sus huesos podrían romperse –

Ahora los conocidos del castaño miraban con preocupación al saber que su amigo la tendría difícil

Mientras en la pelea. Issei apareció en frente del Maou para poder lanzar una lluvia de golpes

Golpes que le dificultaban bloquear por lo que se vio obligado a evadirlos. Pero esos intentos lo dejaron con una abertura

Abertura que el retador tomo para luego después…

 ***PUM!***

Golpearlo en la mejilla izquierda

…

Muchos se quedaron en shock… el Maou había recibido un golpe

No se lo podían creer

Alguien a quien muchos consideraban intocable había recibido un golpe

-aun no acabo! –

El salto unos metros para luego después

- **Sogeppo!...Point-blank!** (corta luna, bocajarro) –

Desapareció y volvió a aparecer pero en distintos lugares para finalmente aparecer enfrente del Maou y descargar una enorme cantidad de golpes y patadas que a simple vista se veían como si fueran explosiones de aire

Muchos pensarían que el gobernante del inframundo tendría una mirada seria

Pero era diferente

El sonreía

Al parecer disfrutaba el combate

Los golpes que a vista de todos eran endemoniadamente poderosos a la vista de los más experimentados era diferente

Y entre ellos eran Aika y Saji que miraron todo con precaución

Después de todo uno con sentido común se daría cuenta que algo iba a pasar

La razón?... el Maou solo recibía golpes cubriéndose

Cuando Issei descargo la lluvia de golpes su puño derecho se volvía negro con destello rojos preparado para dar el ultimo golpe… pero

 ***PUM***

El abrió mucho los ojos al sentir un enorme dolor… en el estomago

Había recibido un contraataque de parte de el rey demonio que con un puño cargado de aura demoníaca golpeo a Issei en el estomago

El golpe fue fuerte que empujo al castaño hasta hacerlo rodar en el suelo. El como pudo con sus mano trato de parar la trayectoria

Cuando se detuvo, puso una mano en la zona dañada y tosió un poco de saliva por el dolor y la falta de aire

-fufufu… admito que esa técnica fue una muy interesante, pero pude notar que tenia una falla… cuando la usas pierdes defensa, dejándote abierto a un ataque –

Las palabras de Maou fueron claras para el usuario del haki, que levanto la mirada para ver como el se quitaba la armadura… ya abollada y dañada

-obvio pensaste que eso lo compensarías con tu velocidad, pero no esperabas que te diera un contragolpe… tienes talento para el combate, algo que a los ojos de un experto se puede ver –

-bueno… pensaba que podría al menos debilitarlo… - es lo que decía Issei entre respiros intentando bajar su dolor

-pero no te funciono –

-eso puedo verlo… y me motiva a seguir –

El como pudo se levanto para volver a encararlo con una sonrisa

-bien como están las cosas me estas obligando a ir más lejos… espero y no me decepciones – eran las palabras del Maou quien flexionaba sus hombros

-le prometo que no me rendiré hasta que diga "lo reconozco eres fuerte", no pienso detenerme hasta que lo logre– dijo mientras se ponía en guardia

-entonces ven… demuéstramelo –

-con gusto! **Soru!** – fue lo último que dijo después de desaparecer

Pero no solo eso

El Maou también desapareció

Muchos no sabían lo que pasaba

Hasta que…

 **PUM!**

 **PUM!**

 **PUM!**

Ondas de choque y retumbantes ruidos eran lo que podrían presenciar haciendo que los presentes se cubrieran y por la fuerza de las ondas y el ruido

Los más experimentados están viendo con ojos de asombro

-que está pasando! – es lo que preguntaba la heredera Sitri

-no tengo idea! – es lo que respondía la heredera Gremori

-la velocidad a la que van es casi indetectable, ellos subieron el nivel ahora! – fueron las palabras de Aika que también se cubría

-ese idiota de Issei se está excediendo demasiado! Que acaso no se da cuenta?!– Saji decía con mucho fastidio

Todos los conocidos del castaño lo miraban

-Saji a que te refieres! – preguntaba la reina Sitri

-Ise aunque está usando todo lo que tiene no se da cuenta que no es suficiente, es obvio que el Maou aún se está conteniendo! –

Eso dejo helados a muchos

Acaso había una posibilidad para Ise?

 **PUM!**

 **PUM!**

 **PUM!**

Ellos no cedían en cada choque de puños

 **PUM!**

 **PUM!**

 **PUM!**

 **PAM!**

El ultimo sonido fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar muchos vieron como ambos, retador y Maou se dieron un golpe cada uno en el rostro con sus puños

Ambos salieron disparados hasta estrellarse en el suelo creando hundimientos de tierra

El pelirrojo se levantó viendo en su cuerpo la suciedad y las marcas de golpes que estaba teniendo… para luego sonreír

Se estaba divirtiendo

El castaño intentaba levantarse sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas

Le estaba costando trabajo ya que los golpes que recibió del Maou eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba

-carajo! No pensé que un Maou fuera tan fuerte! –

 **[Socio a estas alturas terminaras perdiendo. Úsame de una vez]**

-lo siento Ddrag… pero tendré que usarte en otro momento –

 **[Socio!]**

-No me importa si termino ganando o llego a perder… yo usare lo que me queda de fuerza para continuar… no voy a caer… aun no quiero caer –

Logro levantarse y volvió a cubrir sus brazos de Haki

-debo seguir… aunque tenga que soportar mucho dolor yo seguiré por mi sueño! –

Y con una determinación él se lanzó para luego desaparecer

El Maou simplemente sonrió y también desapareció

Para después en medio del campo de batalla volver a aparecer y que ambos a una velocidad exagerada intercambiar golpes, ambos bloqueaban, evadían y recibían

Demostrando su fuerza y destreza en cada ataque ambos no cedían

Hasta que el Maou intento dar un golpe en el rostro del castaño pero el logro evadirlo agachándose

 _-es ahora o nunca! –_

Acerco sus manos en forma de puño apuntando al abdomen de rey demonio

-Ise no lo hagas! – eran los gritos de Aika

-Maldición lo va a hacer! – Saji también grito desesperadamente

El Maou no tuvo tiempo de nada

 **-Rokuougan!** (arma de seis reyes) **–**

De sus puños una poderosa onda de choque impacto en el abdomen del pelirrojo

 **PUMMMMMMM!**

El ataque fue tan fuerte que hizo retroceder al Maou y que soltara algo de saliva mientras que mucho polvo se levantó sin dejar ver al castaño

El cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el estomago

 _-que fue eso?... jamás en mi vida he sentido algo así –_ es lo que pensaba levantándose aun un poco afectado por ese ataque

 _-nunca pensé que pudiese hacer ese ataque… aumentado con el poder del dragón rojo podría herirme de verdad… esto está cada vez más interesante –_

Camino a la cortina de polvo que aún no mostraba al castaño pero cuando lo logro ver sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa que se llevo

Los brazos de Ise sangraban y su respiración era demasiado acelerada como si esa técnica le hubiese tomado gran esfuerzo

Intentaba levantarse… pero no podía

-idiota! – gritaba Saji viendo con mucho enojo

-Aika que paso! – preguntaba alterada Rias al ver el estado de su Peón

-la técnica **Rokuougan** es una de las más poderosas que tiene Ise, aun no la domina por completo. Aun no es capaz de soportar el retroceso del impacto de choque… es un grandísimo idiota corre el riesgo de perder los brazos! –esto último que menciono la peli castaña fue algo que desconcertó a muchos… y más los que conocían al castaño

Mientras tanto con en el encuentro

-tu técnica es poderosa Issei-kun, pero al parecer también te perjudica –

-*haaa*…*haaa*…*haaa*… maldición… aun no la perfecciono… - decía Issei entre jadeos y dolor

Los nobles pensaron que en esas condiciones se rendiría… pero

Él les callo la boca al intentar levantarse

Ellos reclamaron

-está loco?! –

-aun después de pelear quiere seguir?! –

-ese reencarnado morirá, no hay forma de que un sirviente quiere seguir peleando contra el Maou-sama! –

-el Maou-sama debe matarlo por desafiarlo! -

-cállense! –

Ellos voltearon para ver que era Rias quien grito y por su expresión estaba muy enojada

-ese reencarnado que ustedes hablan es mi Peón y mi Amigo… él fue quien venció a Raiser y me libero… no voy a tolerar que ustedes hablen así de él y menos estando yo presente!... él es… -

Ella no pudo continuar cuando vio como el castaño se puso de rodillas e intentaba levantarse. Los que lo conocían pudieron ver que el aun no quería caer… pero dentro de su cuerpo agonizaba

El Maou pudo ver claramente que pasaba

-tus huesos se rompen – esas palabras bastaron para alarmarlos

 **[Socio los huesos de tus pierna y brazos empiezan a romperse!]** Gritaba Ddrag preocupado por su compañero

 _-maldición!... creo que akeno-sempai me matara… -_

-sus huesos se rompen… se lo advertí! – es lo que decía una muy preocupada akeno

-Ise! – Rias gritaba muy angustiada

El pelirrojo al ver que no se levantaba como se debía hablo

-grayfia… da por terminado este encuen… -

-NO! –

Ese grito era del mismo castaño que como pudo se puso de pie aun levantando su guardia y sangrando

-me… me prometí a mi mismo ser fuerte… mucho, mucho, mucho mas fuerte… quiero que todos sepan lo fuerte que soy… mi vida no es nada si me rindo y olvido mi sueño… y eso es por lo que peleo… por mi sueño… -

Apenas podía hablar por el golpe y el dolor en las piernas

El gobernante del inframundo lo miraba… como si tratara de medir su valor aun preocupado por el bienestar del peón de su hermana

-y cual es tu sueño? –

Hubo un momento de silencio que eran interrumpidos por los jadeos del castaño… muchos curiosos esperaban lo que el castaño iba a decir

-mi sueño… es… una… -

Todos pusieron atención

-una… familia… -

Muy apenas entre cortadamente lo pudo decir

Algo que desconcertó a muchos demonios clase alta… a los ojos de muchos eso seria algo muy vago y sin sentido

Pero a los ojos de unos cuanto era algo… algo por lo que si desearían y entenderían al usuario del haki

Uno de ellos era el Maou

Que sonreía

-debes desear mucho ese sueño –

-no sabe cuanto… años de soledad… años de ver a mis amigos ser adoptados por padres amorosos… años de ser visto como… como… nada… yo lo que quiero es una familia… es mucho pedir? –

Ahora los que estaban de parte del castaño tenia una mirada entristecida… por no haber pensado en el sueño de su amigo

-pero… -

Todos volvieron a prestarle atención

-la vida me dio algo… me dio amigos… ellos están para mi… me cuidan… me protegen… me regañan… ellos quizás son lo mas cercano a una familia…y aunque como todos los demás se irán… yo los quiero proteger... –

Lo que nadie supo es que algo pasaba

En aire alrededor de ambos comenzaba a soplar de forma moderada

-a Aika –

El aire aumento su fuerza

-a Saji –

El aire comenzaba a rodear a Issei

-a Kiba –

Mas y mas fuerza soplaba

-a Koneko –

Del cuerpo del castaño comenzaba a emerger destellos negros rojizos

-a Akeno –

El aire en un momento abruto. Dejo de soplar

-pero por sobre mucho… a RIAS! –

Y en un grito al cielo… una enorme ola de haki emergió, enormes destellos de color negro rojizo salían disparados por todas direcciones, la tierra se cuarteaba dejando solo polvo y la sangre de sus brazos empezaba a evaporar haciendo como si fueran lazos carmesí ondeando con el viento

Los Nobles no podían creerlo… un reencarnado estaba expulsando un poder que consideraban antiguo en su máxima expresión

Un poder que solo los humanos con una poderosa voluntad podrían expulsar

Un poder que solo uno en un millón podría poseer

-yo le demostrare al inframundo!… al cielo!... a muchos dioses y seres poderosos!... que me importa un Mierda quienes sean!. Soy Issei Hyodou!... Y YO PROTEGERE A MI FAMILIA! –

Un ultimo grito aumento mas el poder que expulsaba, muchos espectadores cercanos empezaron a desmayarse, solo unos cuantos se mantuvieron consientes intentando resistir la oleada de poder

Rias y su sequito seguido por Sona y su reina se cubrían los ojos ante la expulsión de poder

No tenían palabras para describirlo

Hasta que Aika hablo

-lo que ustedes presencian es el poder!… Issei no es un guerrero ordinario! –

Todos prestaron atención a ella mientras Saji seguía mirando de forma seria

-Kiryuu-san, de donde proviene este enorme poder! – es lo que preguntaba la Sitri

-el Haki no es como la magia o el ki!... el Haki es voluntad pura!... una voluntad poderosa con el **Haoushoku Haki** es lo que hace a Issei un ser poderoso! –

La pelirroja solo miraba… deseaba que él se rindiera y ya no peleara mas

Deseaba tenerlo en sus brazos y decirle que no tiene que arriesgarse más

Deseaba volver con él a Kouh junto con todos y seguir como antes

Pero

Ella dejo de lado esos deseos por una razón

Su peón es muy egoísta

Egoísta por querer pelear solo

Egoísta por no querer renunciar

Egoísta por no compartir el dolor que siente y tomar el de otros

Y supo que no importa lo que haga… no le quitara ese egoísmo

Lo único que podría hacer era una sola cosa

-Ise… tu puedes hacerlo! No te rindas ahora! –

Apoyarlo

Los nobles miraban a Rias son poder creer que ella lo este apoyando. Iban a reclamarle pero

-vamos Issei-kun! – la reina gremory lo apoyaba

-Issei-kun, demuestra lo que vales! – el caballero también lo apoyaba

-Issei-sempai, no se rinda! – la torre no se quedaba atrás

Y eso animo a muchos que miraban el encuentro, varios niños del inframundo animaban a issei incluyendo a los reencarnados, viendo a issei como alguien admirable, los restantes Maou quienes veian el encuentro empezaban a respetar al chico, una de ellos sonreía admirada por su voluntad. No solo el lado de los demonios si no también el lado de los angeles caidos, varios guerreros de grigori sentían y querían enfrentarlo sin importar el resultado que tenga el castaño

Pero no fue solo el inframundo

El cielo también miraba el encuentro… muchos Ángeles animaban con mucha fé al castaño, entre ellos una rubia de diez alas que no dejaba de tomar con una mano su pecho, el vaticano también lo veia entre ellos tres chicas no dejaban de sentirse atraídas por ese osado demonio

Muchos ojos tenían su vista en Issei Hyodou

Mientras en el campo de batalla… un Maou pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír, en todos sus milenios de vida nunca ha encontrado a ningún demonio con semejante poder y voluntad de pelear

Se atrevió a plantarle cara, lo reto, llego a golpearlo, le sostuvo la pelea y lo mejor… que aunque las cosas le pintan mal su voluntad no le permite tirar la toalla

Algo que admira…algo que muy pocas veces podía contemplar

Apretó sus puños y aura demoniaca combinada con poder de la destrucción se arremolinaron en sus brazos. Saco a relucir sus doce alas demoniacas

El le iba a dar la pelea de su vida no por lastima… si no por respeto

-bien Issei-kun… creo que mis palabras no servirán de nada… de hecho creo que salen sobrando… por lo que me queda continuar…asi que… VEN CON TODO LO QUE TIENES! –

-CON GUSTO! –

Y en un parpadeo el a una velocidad impresionante se lanzó al gobernante del inframundo

 ***PUMMMMMMM***

Un choque de energías se formó creando un domo trasparente alrededor de ellos

Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido… ambos se miraron a los ojos uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción y el otro con una mirada de voluntad pura

Luego después

 ***PUMMM***

 ***PUMMM***

 ***PUMMM***

Lanzaron golpes poderosos en contra del otro, evadiendo y bloqueando, golpes, patadas, puñetazos, ataques de energía, cada acto destruía más el lugar

Por si fuera poco ambos llevaban las cosas a muchos extremos llegando a pelear en el aire como unas manchas negra rojiza y blanca con carmesí chocaban entre sí formando estruendosos ruidos y haciendo temblar suelo y montañas

El Maou paro un momento para buscarlo con la mirada pero no tardo mucho cuando con su ante brazo detuvo un mega puño cargado de Haki negro de Issei

El impacto fue tan fuerte la tierra detrás de él se desapareció dejando solo una parte

Issei sin embargo estaba ya casi en las últimas intentando darlo todo

 _-más!… solo un poco más!... –_

Preparo su siguiente técnica salto muy alto y cargando sus brazos de haki del rey

 **-shisoru** **gatlingh!** (pistola veloz – ametralladora)-

Movió los brazos lanzando vacíos de aire

Una lluvia de disparos de viento fueron directo al Maou que con sus alas y su aura se cubrió para resistirlo

 ***PUMM***

 ***PUMM***

 ***PUMM***

La lluvia paro y el gobernante del inframundo levanto la mirada para después ver que él se lanza en picada con su puño izquierdo cargado de haki negro carmesí

 **-shitenkai demolition!** (pistola fortaleza – demolición) -

 ***BAMMMMM***

El golpeo con mucho poder rompiendo la defensa del pelirrojo… sorprendiendo a muchos nobles

Pero no acabo allí

Con una mano en el suelo se impulsó para con su pierna cargada de haki y energía azul

 **-rantenkai mega kick!** (tormenta fuerte – mega patada) –

Una poderosa patada no solo lo lastimo si no que hirió al pelirrojo

Mandándolo lejos para después volver a sus pies

Se divertía y mucho

Issei tratando con lo que le quedaba solo preparo un último golpe aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se detuviera

 _-sé que puedo… mi sueño… mi familia… debo… ir hasta el…final! –_

Cargo su puño derecho con haki negro carmesí. Preparándose para darlo todo

Y ya teniéndolo listo el

Se Lanzó con todo

Para él lo era todo o nada

La gloria o el fracaso

Y no se detendría hasta lograrlo

-ahhhhhhhhhhh! –

Su rugido de guerra y determinación resonó en la mente de cada uno de los que observaban el encuentro… como un aliento, una motivación de muchos, un temor para otros… pero al final ese rugido de guerra fue lo que resonó como eco en la sociedad demoniaca

El Maou aun aturdido por la patada no alcanzo a evitar ese golpe por lo que lo único que le quedaba era

Cubrirse con aura demoniaca para poder resistir ese golpe

 **-shitenkai mega punch!** (pistola fortaleza – mega puño)

Y cuando el puño del castaño choco con la defensa del Maou

 ***PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!***

Una enorme onda expansiva que destruyo mucha tierra, y una energía tratando de ganar sobre la otra era lo que se podía ver

Issei seguía intentando pasar la defensa con lo último de su voluntad empujando más al rey demonio que resistía con sus brazos cruzados, su antebrazo derecho era quien paraba el golpe

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – ya casi llegaba a su limite

-eres alguien increíble issei-kun… tu voluntad es digna de admirar –

Hablaba el Maou aun esforzándose por detenerlo

-pero ya es hora de… -

Paro al ver algo que lo dejo en shock

Su aura demoniaca era abrumada por el haki logrando pasar su defensa

-imposible! –

Y sin poder esperarlo

 ***PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!***

El puño llego a su objetivo… que era el rostro del mismo gobernante hundiéndose en el

En esos momentos… para todo el mundo… el tiempo se detuvo

Su gobernante fue golpeado… y esta vez en una batalla de poder

Nadie podía creerlo

Los amigos de Issei que lo animaban ahora estaban viendo todo

Para lo que fueron minutos largos en realidad fueron unos segundos cortos

El Maou fue lanzado por la fuerza del golpe directo al otro lado estrellándose y traspasando montículos de roca y una montaña

El castaño después de lanzarlo cayo de rodillas y su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad para después caer de cara al piso

Ya no se movía

Ya no se levantaba

Ya no había rastro del poder que antes tenia

Justo cuando se pensó que todo había terminado

Del cráter salía el mismo Maou… quien aun con algo de dificultad se levantaba… y limpiaba la sangre de su cara y su nariz

Todos se quedaron en Shock al ver que sangraba

Él se acercó a paso lento al castaño, de forma tranquila y mirando su sangre en la mano con una sonrisa de satisfacción

La satisfacción que él esperaba

Cuando llego al verlo tirado en el suelo solo pudo suspirar

-ese golpe tuyo… fue uno muy poderoso… pero al parecer ya lo diste todo –

Justo cuando iba a dar por terminado el encuentro… él se quedó mudo

Se quedó mudo al ver como el castaño movía los dedos… luego sus manos… después sus brazos y piernas

Y como si fuera un zombi se intentaba levantar de suelo

Eso desconcertó a muchos incluyendo a los amigos de Issei

Él quería continuar

Cuando apenas alzo la vista el Maou lo miro anonado… el castaño…

-aun inconsciente… no te rindes –

Asi es… él estaba inconsciente, solo su voluntad lo mantenía de pie

No podía entenderlo… no lograba comprender por qué no se rinde, que era lo que lo obligaba a levantarse

Que era lo que no dejara encararlo

 _-le prometo que no me rendiré hasta que diga "lo admito eres fuerte", no me detendré hasta que lo logre –_

Las palabras del castaño antes de darlo todo resonaron en su memoria… para luego sonreír y después bajar su mirada cubierta por la sombra de su cabello

El levanto su mano… muchos pensaron que iba a rematarlo… los nobles esperaban eso

Aika sostenía el mango de sus espadas y Saji apretaba sus puños cargados de haki estaban a punto de ir pero

-ISE! –

Rias uso un círculo de trasportación para ir

Cuando llego uso sus alas para poder al menos detener a su hermano… no podría soportarlo más y lo peor no alcanzaría a llegar

Justo cuando creyó que ya era tarde… ella se desconcertó

El Maou en vez de rematarlo él puso una mano en su cabeza… sin intención de lastimarlo, más bien era como si lo felicitara

-aun a en plena inconciencia tú no te rindes… pero ya cumpliste issei-kun –

Todos quedaron en silencio

-lo reconozco… eres fuerte –

Esas últimas palabras fueron más que suficientes

Para que el castaño sonriese… y después cayera para ser atrapado por su ama pelirroja

-Ise –

Ella vio que su sonrisa era de orgullo y satisfacción cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos… cabe decir que ella también estaba orgullosa de su amigo y amor secreto

Todos poco a poco empezaron a aplaudirle, los niños veían a un héroe en él, las chicas veían a un hombre en él, los veteranos le daban su respeto a él

Ese día quedo en la memoria de muchos que Issei Hyodou se dio a conocer…y su leyenda apenas comenzaba

Ya que el comenzara a poner loco al mundo

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Y de antemano lamento mucho el ausentarme ya que me a paso mucho en estos meses que ya no sé qué pasa conmigo**

 **Pero ya volví y espero seguir contando con su apoyo**

 **También espero que dejen un comentario si les gusto la pelea o no**

 **Para los que quieran criticarme o simplemente agradecer solo mándenme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Eso es todo y recuerden he vuelto y esta vez actualizare más seguido**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey como les va**

 **Por las buenas críticas que recibí de mi más reciente actualización me dije**

 **Por qué no darles otra conti?**

 **Así que me puse a trabajar en un nuevo cap**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: la prioridad manda**_

* * *

-tenemos que ejecutarlo públicamente! –

-un reencarnado desafiando al Maou es una ofensa para el inframundo! –

-él es una amenaza para nuestro sistema de nobleza! –

-crucifíquenlo de cabeza! –

Esos eran los gritos que se escuchaba en una acalorada discusión en un gran salón, donde estaban reunidos varios hombres ancianos de aspecto noble y con muchos años de vida y varios líderes de clanes

Muchos se estarán preguntando ¿Qué está pasando?

Pues resulta que después de la pelea de Issei contra el Maou lucifer muchos nobles no quedaron satisfechos de que su propio gobernante dijera esas palabras a un reencarnado

Una clase baja sirviente

Un plebeyo sin sangre o nobleza demoniaca

Por lo que después del combate se reunieron los líderes de clanes para decidir qué acción tomar

Casi la mayoría de ellos exigían su muerte inmediata

Hubo algunos quienes no dijeron nada, entre ellos los líderes de los clanes Gremory, Phenex, Sitri, Belial, Agares, Bael y algunos ancianos quienes miraban todo sin expresión alguna

-hay que hacerlo ahora! -

-él está en el hospital Sitri! –

-mantener la reputación de los demonios de sangre pura es nuestra prioridad! –

Algunos de los demonios que protestaban pusieron su atención en los que no han hablado

-señores, porque no expresan su descontento? Esto que paso es indignante y aberrante para los demonios de sangre pura –

Entre ellos nadie dijo nada o respondía a la pregunta

De su asiento Lord Gremory se levantó y se aclaró la garganta

-no expreso mi descontento porque no tengo ninguno, en mi punto de vista creo que solo perdemos tiempo aquí –

Eso no le gusto a ninguno

-cómo puede decir eso! –

-ese reencarnado cancelo una importante unión de clanes y una fuerte generación de demonios de sangre pura se perdió por su culpa! –

-debería de estar igual o más indignado que nosotros! –

Muchos no podían creer que Lord Gremory no estaba apoyándolos, hasta que hablo

-se están escuchando a ustedes mismos? Quieren ejecutar a alguien que paso a ser un símbolo de fuerza para los reencarnados, saben tan siquiera lo que puede pasar? –

-Lord Gremory tiene razón, muchos reencarnados ven a Issei Hyodou como su campeón, ejecutarlo públicamente seria como agitar un panal de furiosas avispas –

Fueron las palabras de apoyo de Lord Phenex

-de que está hablando Lord Phenex, ejecutándolo le daríamos a entender a los reencarnados que nosotros somos sus amos y que la rebelión de cualquier tipo será pagado con la muerte –

-creo que la guerra civil no les enseño nada, los reencarnados nos están superando en número y poder y hay algunos que están llegando a demonios clase suprema, varios de ellos vieron la batalla contra el Maou, si llegamos a ejecutarlo a los ojos de ellos responderán como una horda, no solo eso, la facción de los Ángeles Caídos se pondrán de su lado y quien sabe cuántos más facciones se pondrían de su lado para acabarnos –

-Lord Sitri, ellos son nuestros siervos, imponemos nuestra autoridad para que todo signo de rebelión sea sometido, ellos jamás se nos revelaran –

-eso mismo dijeron los anteriores Maou pensando que su tiranía y opresión serían suficientes para someternos a su merced… y miren el resultado –

-Lord Phenex esto es diferente, los que los gobernamos somos nosotros y no tienen ni voz ni derecho de alzarnos una mano, les dimos una vida, ellos solo están para obedecer y cumplir como los esclavos que son –

Esas palabras no le gustaron a muchos que estaban en contra de ejecutar al castaño

-bien si no quieren apoyarnos, está bien, lo haremos sin ustedes… -

-creo que eso no se va a poder –

Era la voz de una chica la que se escuchó… aunque sonara algo infantil

Todos al escuchar esa voz voltearon para ver que en la puerta había tres personas… entre ellas Grayfia y el mismo Maou que tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza y una gaza en la mejilla

-Sirzench-sama que está usted haciendo aquí –

-escuche que una reunión se arregló sin que yo me enterara, no sé si mi notificación no llego a su destino o hicieron esto a mis espaldas, se puede saber el porqué de esta reunión? –

-Sirzench-sama, discutimos el asunto del reencarnado que lo desafío –

-hablan de Issei hyodou?, según yo no hubo ningún problema con el –

-Sirzench-sama, ese reencarnado ha causado problemas, irrumpió la ceremonia de boda de Raiser Phenex uno de los sangre pura más talentosos en los Raitings Games, lo humillo de manera ridícula y para el colmo se atrevió a desafiarlo a usted, eso para el inframundo es una ofensa –

Muchos comenzaron a discutir

Hasta que el Maou hizo uso de su presencia para callar a todas esas voces

-ahora que tengo su atención quisiera saber… que tienen planeado hacer – el tono del rey demonio era uno serio… dejando de lado el tranquilo y relajado que tenía antes

-pues lo que se tiene que hacer cuando un siervo se revela Sirzench-sama, matarlo –

Ese demonio no supo que paso… pero después de que dijo esas palabras sintió mucho miedo de la mirada que le daba su gobernante… para después desmayarse y caer de su asiento

Creo que debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de abrir la boca

-alguien más tiene algo que decir? –

Nadie dijo nada ante la pregunta del pelirrojo

-bueno si no es así yo hablare y espero no tener ninguna interrupción de ningún tipo –

Todos pusieron atención a sus palabras

-Issei hyodou es un chico que se ha ganado todo mi respeto en esa pelea… a diferencia de muchos herederos el me demostró que la sangre y el titulo no importan si estas de frente ante una batalla, el sin quererlo a elevado la auto estima de muchos reencarnados para que mejoren y se hagan más fuertes… aunque ustedes vean eso como un peligro, es en realidad un beneficio para el inframundo ya que ahora si una guerra llegase el seria el apoyo que necesitáramos para elevar nuestro valor y defender nuestro hogar –

Muchos quedaron callados ante esas palabras

-aunque no lo quieran admitir el inframundo se ha vuelto el hogar de los reencarnados y como humanos ellos defenderán su hogar si se encuentra bajo amenaza, Issei hyodou no es la chispa de una rebelión, él es la esperanza de un futuro mejor para este que es nuestro hogar… el inframundo –

Muchos pensaron las palabras del Maou… algunos lo meditaban, otros lo tenían muy en claro

Pero siempre hay unos que no están de acuerdo

-Sirzechs-sama eso que usted dijo no me convence en lo absoluto… un reencarnado ser la esperanza de un futuro mejor?… eso es algo ridículo! –

-se atreve a decir que mis palabras son ridículas? –

Eso obvio le costó una fría mirada por parte del pelirrojo

-no… no es lo que quise decir… yo –

-creo que lo que dijo el Maou es más que claro… Issei hyodou no es y ni será una amenaza para nuestro sistema… deberíamos agradecerle porque ahora algunos jóvenes herederos como mi hijo Sairaorg se han dedicado más a sus entrenamientos y más reencarnados han aumentado sus actividades de contratos, es más creo que promoverlo a clase alta es lo más sensato y lo que propongo –

Los que estaban apoyando a Issei estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Lord Bael

-estoy de acuerdo con Lord Bael, yo igual debo de hablar con él, creo que mi hija estaría segura con un prometido como el –

Lord Agares también dio su aprobación y dio a conocer sus planes de compromiso

-va a tener que esperar Lord Agares porque creo que mi hija menor se ha interesado en el –

Lord Phenex no se quedó atrás con sus planes

-pues me temo que sus planes van a tener que esperar Lord Phenex y Lord Agares… ya que mi hija no quera soltarlo –

Claro que no podría faltar Lord Gremory y padre de Rias

-eso no, la que hablara con el soy yo… Sera-tan! –

Muchos se quedaron mudos… la misma Maou Serafall Leviatan estaba interesada en Issei Hyodou

Ella es una chica de estatura baja, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas, ojos violetas y una sonrisa infantil que a muchos engañarían con una niña vestida de Mahou shojou con todo y vara mágica, pero las apariencias engañan… y mucho

-usted está interesada en el Serafall-sama? – fue lo que uno pregunto

-por supuesto… él es a ojos de muchos un héroe por lograr lo imposible… además de que me parece muy lindo… él y yo no divertiremos mucho juntos… ¡que emoción! ¡No puedo esperar para jugar con el! – no dejaba de dar pequeños saltos como una niña pequeña haciendo que Lord Sitri suspire pero a la vez sonreía por su hija mayor

-creo que está de sobra decir que esta reunión ha terminado… espero que todos estén satisfechos? –

Nadie dijo nada ante las palabras del Maou, más que retirarse poco a poco cada uno por un círculo mágico, todos se iban con mentes claras…

O eso es lo que la mayoría tiene

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

 _ **tres días después**_

* * *

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

Esos eran los gritos que se escuchaban en la habitación de hospital

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme no necesito una inyección! ¡No necesito que me curen! ¡Tengan piedad por favor! –

La pregunta es ¿Quién está gritando?

Pues nada más y nada menos que…

-deja de ser un llorón y contrólate! Saji sostenlo con más fuerza! –

-que no vez que no es fácil Aika?, hago lo que puedo! –

Issei Hyodou quien estaba vendado y era sostenido por enfermeras y sus amigos de los brazos y piernas, y un doctor que preparaba una jeringa

El castaño al ver la aguja solo grito como desesperado

-¡gaaaaaaaa! ¡Alejen eso de mí! ¡Me siento bien! ¡No lo necesito! –

-jovencito aun no te hemos inyectado – dijo el doctor de forma tranquila… creo que sabe cómo tratar con esos pacientes

En los asientos viendo todo eran Rias y Akeno quienes veían todo… aunque la azabache se divertía mientras la pelirroja estaba cruzada de brazos mirando

-¡gaaaaaaaaa! –

-ya te dije que aún no te hemos inyectado – volvió a repetir el doctor esta vez algo fastidiado por los gritos de su paciente

-Ise ya debes de controlarte, a este paso no sanaras – su amiga Aika no podía entender como su amigo que ha luchado contra un poderoso Maou le tema a una simple aguja

-tu no entiendes Aika!, esa cosa fue creada para torturarme!, inclusive tengo pesadillas con ellas yendo tras mi trasero mientras yo corro por mi vida! –

-deja de exagerar quieres? Y doctor hágalo rápido! –

-no puedo inyectarlo si no se mantiene quieto y se relaja –

Parecía que a este paso quedarían en un punto muerto

Pero

-Ise… -

El castaño volteo para ver quien le hablo

Era Rias que le tocaba la cabeza de forma casi maternal

-solo es un pequeñísimo piquete, ya verás que ni lo notaras –

-pero… buchou – hacia pucheros como un niño

-ya se, si te dejas inyectar te daré un dulce que te parece? – ella lo dijo con una sonrisa muy maternal

-será con relleno de soya? – él puso los ojos de cordero a punto de ser degollado

Cabe decir que las chicas y las enfermeras se resistieron a soltar un ¡Kawaii! Y Rias se resistió a lanzarse sobre el en ese preciso momento por la expresión de su amado peón

-si lo será… pero solo si cooperas –

-ok… -

El no muy convencido acepto para después ver como el doctor acercaba la jeringa al brazo

Cosa que… bueno… ustedes vean

-mejor dicho cambie de idea!, -

Volvió a alterarse y volvieron a lo mismo. La pelirroja solo suspiro al ver que su plan no funciono por lo que le queda su segundo plan

Se inclinó a su rostro y

*chu*

Todos se quedaron mudos al ver que ella, Rias Gremory besaba a su peón

El doctor a pesar de su conmoción rápidamente tomo el brazo de su paciente y le clavo la aguja para inyectarlo

En cuanto a nuestro querido castaño… él estaba ido, pero al final no le importo

Ya que… vean ustedes

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Hace dos días**_

* * *

Después de Issei saliera de quirófano fue puesto en una habitación de donde lo tendrían en observación, en ese entonces ya podía tener visitas

Claro que todos fueron a verlo incluyendo Raynare quien estaba muerta de angustia por saber del estado de su amigo (y amor platónico)… menos la persona que esperaba ver

Rias

Cuando todos acabaron la enfermera hablo para decirles que la hora de visita se había acabado dejándolo y prometiéndole que lo visitarían mañana

Pero la verdad es que esa primera noche en el hospital cuando intentaba dormir fue visitado por alguien Issei no pudo ver ya que era muy oscuro, pero su Haki lo ayudo a saber quién era

Y fue

-Buchou? –

-ho…hola Ise, como estas? –

-ya me siento mejor, su hermano sí que golpea muy duro… me alegro de haberlo enfrentado jejejejeje – él le regalaba una sonrisa, olvidando que su vida casi pendía de un hilo en esa pelea

Cosa que en vez de tranquilizar a su ama

-co… como –

-cómo qué? –

Ella se acercó y la luz de la luna dejo ver su rostro…Issei se dio cuenta de que ella había estado llorando

-cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!, casi haces que mi hermano te mate… el no desato todo su poder, y lo peor… ¡fuiste de imprudente y no mediste las consecuencias! ¡No te pones a pensar si yo me preocupaba o me moría de angustia al verte herido y sangrando?! ¡Acaso no importamos nada para ti! –

Cabe decir que Issei al escuchar esas palabras… se sintió un asco

Algo que jamás quiso es que sus amigos sufrieran… en especial sus amigas Aika y Raynare

Pero ver las lágrimas de su ama le hizo darse cuenta de que quizás se está arriesgando demasiado en su sueño

No quiere renunciar a el… pero tampoco quiere que los suyos sufran

-buchou… yo… -

El no pudo hablar ya que un dedo en sus labios fue puesto en sus labios

-si buscas disculparte pues no lo hagas… cuando te reencarne supe que eras muy egoísta… y yo te acepte por lo que eres… si cambias no serias el mismo Issei del que me volví su amiga y ahora deseo tenerlo a mi lado –

El quizás no supo que le pasaba… pero al verla sonreír sinceramente y a la luz de la luna hizo que su corazón se agitara… como si volviese a estar en esa que fue la mejor pelea de su vida

Pero esa sensación era mucho más grande y placentera… más tranquila

Issei es un chico que no oculta sus sentimientos… de hecho se le conoce por ser muy honesto y precipitado a lo que dice

Así que dejándose llevar por eso sentimientos el hablo

-buchou… sé que puedo ser muy idiota y precipitado… y quizás muchos se den por vencidos conmigo… pero –

Él se estaba sincerando… ella abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que pasaba

-le prometo…que mientras yo sea su peón no permitiré que nadie la lastime… a usted ni a ninguno de mis amigos… ya que me volveré más, más y más fuerte… -

Él se golpeó con el puño el lado derecho de su pecho… aunque le dolió un poco

-es una promesa que cumpliré… ya que usted y todos los demás son… mi familia – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa más sincera que puede dar

Rias al ver esa sonrisa más las palabras de su peón fueron más que suficientes para hacer lo que tanto quería

Lo que tanto deseaba desde aquel día que supo de sus sentimientos por el

Y por último… lo que pensó que jamás lograría a hacer desde que pensó que pasaría el resto de su casi eterna vida con el heredero de la casa Phenex

 _-ya no hay nada más, lo tengo todo más que claro… él puede ser un terco e infantil… pero… es el chico amable y protector del que me enamore –_

Se inclinó a su rostro y sin dejarlo pensar ella

*chu*

Lo beso… dejando anonado al castaño… ya que no se lo esperaba nunca

Mientras su dragón interno disfrutaba la vista con todo y palomitas

Cuando el beso termino ella con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas lo miro y el trataba de procesar lo que había ocurrido

-que fue eso? –

-fue mi primer beso… un regalo para ti de mí… -

Más sorprendido se quedó al saber que era su primer beso… ya que su maestro le dijo que el primer beso es muy importante para una chica… y solo debe de darse a

-pero Buchou… eso solo se lo debe de dar a su novio y… -

-pero ya lo hice –

-he? –

-se lo he dado a mi novio… en este mismo momento –

En esos momentos Issei se sintió como un náufrago flotando en medio del océano sin saber cómo paso eso

No sabía que hacer o como responder y su inquilino interno no ayudaba nada con sus risas

Solo le quedaban los consejos de su maestro y padre adoptivo y era

 _-hacerla feliz e intentar si funciona… ya que no todos tienen la misma suerte que yo –_

El sonrió y miro a su ama que esperaba su respuesta

 _-gracias shinsou –_

El tomo su mano con mucha seguridad

-Buchou… quizás no se de relaciones… pero intentare lo más que pueda… ya que hacer feliz a una chica es lo que shinsou me dijo que es importante para ser un hombre y un buen peleador –

El junto sus manos y se inclinó a ella que no paraba de sonrojarse por las palabras de su peón

-estoy a su cuidado… Rias –

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso… ya que ella con lágrimas de felicidad se lanzó sobre él y lo besaba con mucha pasión

El correspondía… claro que aunque le dolía el cuerpo le importo un comino

Desde esa noche Rias tuvo lo que quiso y estaba más que feliz, Issei no podía quejarse… solo esperaba fuese lo que le esperaba en su primera relación fuese divertido como lo relato su maestro

Si saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Ya en la mañana el casi muere por la misma Aika, debido a que la heredera Gremory paso la noche con él y declaro al despertar que ella son pareja oficialmente

* * *

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Las cosas se calmaron, Issei (contra su voluntad gracias a un potente hechizo) descansaba en su cama para que pudiese recuperarse

Los demás hablaban afuera pero…

-disculpe Rias-sempai… podemos hablar en privado? –

Era Aika que no dejo de mirar a la pelirroja con una mirada seria y de pocos amigos

Ella acepto y ambos se fueron a un lugar lejos para tener más privacidad mientras los otros miraban como se iban

A lo que Saji silbaba como si alguien estaba en problemas

-cielos nunca la vi tan enojada, no desde aquella vez, espero y no hagan una pelea o tendremos problemas –

-a que te refieres saji-kun? – preguntaba kiba al ver la expresión incomoda del rubio

-veras… Aika es muy sobre-protectora y celosa con Issei, desde que lo conoció a protegido celosamente su amistad con él con la esperanza de que llegaran a algo más. Pero con lo que acabamos de ver tengo el presentimiento de que ella no lo soltara fácilmente –

-ara, ara, ya ha pasado antes? – preguntaba ahora Akeno con curiosidad

-sí, paso una vez en secundaria cuando una chica llevo a Issei al almacén deportivo para "robar su inocencia", cabe decir que a ella no le agrado que una chica de dos grados mayor intentara eso con el –

-y que fue de ella? – preguntaba Raynare algo temerosa

-pues… - buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que paso

* * *

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

* * *

Todos quedaron pálidos a lo que escucharon, incluyendo Koneko… menos Akeno que se lamia los labios de placer

-en…enserio eso paso?... tuvieron que evacuar? – Kiba preguntaba muy sorprendido y aterrado a la vez

El rubio asentía aun incomodo

-pe…pero eso no es ilegal? – preguntaba la pelinegra ahora aterrada de esa chica

-te atreverías a decírselo en la cara? – preguntaba Saji recibiendo un rápido "no" de ella

-ara, ara… espero y me pase ese truco… sería muy interesante –

Creo que sobra mencionar que muchos dieron tres pasos lejos de la reina gremory

Ya ellos no podrán dormir bien esta noche

* * *

 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

En el tejado del hospital Sitri ambas, pelirroja y castaña a solas

-bien ahora que tengo privacidad con usted, hablemos –

-de que quiere hablar? –

-que fue eso que hizo en la habitación de Ise, acaso cree que por solo ser su ama puede jugar con él y besarlo cuando quiera? –

-para su corrección Kiryuu-san yo trato a Ise como se merece, además puedo besarlo cuando quiera porque yo soy su novia –

Esas últimas cuatro palabras hacían que le hirviera la sangre

-y eso que?, usted es como todos los demonios de sangre pura, le puedo apostar que una vez que se aburra de él lo tirara como un simple juguete –

Esa afirmación hizo enojar a la pelirroja

-yo jamás haría algo así con mi novio! El me salvo de vivir un infierno de matrimonio… él me ha ofrecido su amistad siendo su amiga cuando todos me consideraban como un objeto, él se ha ganado mi corazón, no me importan sus defectos o su tendencia a exigirse demasiado y arriesgarse la vida… el... es a quien yo necesito y deseo tener a mi lado! –

Digamos que ninguna de las dos quiso dar su brazo a torcer

Ambas se miraron sin saber él porque

-sabes… él también me salvo de un infierno… me salvo de lo que es la misma soledad que me atormentaba en mi vida–

-en serio? – preguntaba la heredera algo curiosa

-… sabes que era una exorcista verdad… bueno pues… él fue quien le dio esperanzas a mi vida… -

Ambas quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras el viento movía los cabellos y la ropa dando una escena de misterio y tranquilidad

Rias quiso saber… que era lo que unía esa chica a Issei

-puedes contarme? –

Otros minutos de silencio pasaron pero esta vez no era uno incomodo

Hasta que se rompió

-… estarías dispuesta a escuchar mi historia? –

La pelirroja asintió queriendo saber

-pues… esto paso hace tres años, yo era una la mejor exorcista siendo considerada una excelente espadachín, serví a la iglesia con toda mi fe… pero sin querer, descubrí algo que no debí saber –

-… y que descubriste?-

-lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo… pero lo que si te puedo decir es que los altos mandos me tacharon de hereje sin ninguna razón… y tuve que huir a Japón. Cuando llegue inicie una nueva vida tratando de acoplarme a la sociedad y pasar desapercibida, no pude hacer amigos ya que por mi talento con la espada todos se alejaban mientras estaba en el vaticano, no tenía a nadie que pudiese llamar amigo. Pero un día cuando entre a esa escuela lo conocí… conocí a Issei que le gasto una broma a un maestro que castigaba de forma injusta a los alumnos y aceptaba dinero para alterar calificaciones –

Ella hizo una pausa sonriendo y recordando, Rias pudo ver que Issei significaba mucho para ella

-el intento saludarme cuando yo me alejaba, incluso lo trate como una basura y le dije cosas horribles para que no me volviera a hablar, pero él fue muy terco y no quiso rendirse conmigo… un día cuando salía directo a mi casa, fui emboscada por exorcistas que el vaticano envió para eliminar un cabo suelto… ósea yo –

-y que paso? –

-el… sin saber en lo que se metía me salvo –

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

* * *

Era la misma Aika pero más joven siendo rodeada por seis Exorcistas adultos que tenían espadas y armas de fuego apuntándole

Uno de ellos le apuntaba su espada de luz a ella que tenía la mirada baja, de rodillas y ya resignada a la muerte

-hoy cumpliremos el mandato de Dios eliminándote Hereje, por orden del Vaticano y nuestro sagrado señor, debes morir por mi espada –

Ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera peleo o algo, solo se puso a merced de su verdugo

 _-para que lucho… ya no tengo a nadie… estoy y siempre estaré sola… nadie le importara si yo desaparezco –_

La espada se alzó en alto lista para terminar la vida de la castaña

Ella solo cerró los ojos esperando a que todo terminara

-ahora… muere –

Ella espero, escucho como la espada se acercaba pero

Nada

Ya no escucho esa espada

Ella levanto la mirada para después quedarse en shock ante lo que sus ojos veian

Era el mismo chico que ha intentado ser su amiga

Era el mismo chico que ella consideraba con un idiota inmaduro

Era el mismo chico…

Que detuvo la espada con las palmas de sus manos

-oe, te encuentras bien? –

-pe…pero que – ella no podía articular palabra alguna

-tomare eso como un sí, je je je –

-quien eres tu para meterte en la obra de dios!? –

Era el mismo exorcista que estaba desconcertado por ver como un humano normal paro su espada sin dificultad alguna

-obra de dios? Lo único que veo es a seis idiotas intentando matar a mi amiga! –

-amiga?, esa hereje es solo una blasfemia, su existencia es una ofensa para nuestro señor todo poderoso, y tú te interpones en terminar nuestro deber como siervos, si no quieres que la ira de Dios caiga sobre ti será mejor que… -

-pues que caiga! –

Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que había dicho

-que venga por mí, me importa un bledo si sea el creador, si es todo poderoso pues que venga el mismo y lo haga! –

Esas palabras no le gustaron a ninguno de los exorcistas presentes

-como te atreves a hablar a si de tu creador! –

-blasfemo! –

-maldito pagano, arderas en el infierno por tu ofensa! –

-sabes lo que dices tan siquiera!? – es lo que el mismo verdugo de Aika pregunto

-tanto para decirte que… -

 ***pum!***

Un golpe en el rostro dado con un Puño cargado de Haki fue lo que recibió y fue mandado a volar a una pared

-ustedes no tocaran a mi amiga cabrones! –

Eso fue suficiente para que los exorcistas se lanzaran a él con espadas de luz en mano listos para matarlo

Ella seguía mirándolo sin saber por qué él se empeña en defenderla con su vida

Hasta que él le hablo

-no te preocupes… yo te protegeré, ya que… -

Ella espero a lo último que iba a decir

-tu… -

Subió su guardia con sus brazos cargados de Haki esperando lo que ellos fuesen a lanzarle

-… eres mi nakama… -

Y con esas últimas palabras… y una sonrisa llena de determinación… él se lanzó a ellos

* * *

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

-peleo con ellos, sin importarle si arriesgaba su vida o si yo le agradecería, simplemente me protegió –

Rias que había escuchado la historia estaba sorprendida por lo que escucho

Pero no podría creer que su peón antes de conocerlo se ha enfrentado a exorcistas y salido vencedor

-y desde ese entonces… me jure a mí misma protegerlo como el me protegió a mí, ya que antes no tenía a nadie quien me necesitara, ahora él es mi principal prioridad… y con gusto venceré a todo enemigo que se interponga en el sueño de Ise ya que el no solo me salvo la vida… si no que me ha sacado de mi oscura soledad –

…

Ninguna dijo nada

Hasta que la pelirroja hablo

-Kiryuu-san… yo… no sé qué decir –

-Rias-sempai… yo vivo ahora para proteger a Ise, y solo le puedo advertirle que si llega a lastimarlo de alguna forma, yo personalmente la cortare en dos sin ninguna vacilación –

Ambas se miraron de forma seria…

-Kiryuu-san… te prometo por mi honor de diablesa, que no lastimare a mi amado novio… de hecho quería proponerte algo –

-y que será? –

-es algo que dejara contentas a ambas y a muchas más que se con certeza que lidiaremos –

-… la escucho –

-qué te parece si… -

 **(pongan la canción de Blue Stahli-Metamorphosis, la original ya que el remix en mi opinión no me gusta)**

 ***BOOOOM!***

Un tremendo ruido las interrumpió ellas voltearon a muchos lados para saber de dónde provenía… pero solo llegaron a una conclusión

-ISE! –

Ambas entraron y por los pasillos del hospital hasta casi llegar a la habitación del castaño cuando doblaron una esquina lo que vieron las sorprendió

Era un mujer de cabello rojo castaño largo con guantes que parecían Garras de León, traje de enfermera blanco y su mirada era de una bestia salvaje, estaba combatiendo contra Koneko que intentaba todo lo que podía parar sus golpes, pero…

Ella fue superada siendo lanzada a una pared

-Koneko! –

-jajaja eso es lo que tienes? Con razón los gremory son débiles, que tener a ese chico con nosotros será cosa sencilla jajajaja… -

 ***PUM!***

No pudo continuar riendo ya que una patada en la mejilla la interrumpió

El golpe fue tan fuerte que atravesó una pared llegando a los jardines

Cuando cayó ella vio quien lo hizo

Era el mismo Saji que le quitaba la envoltura a su paleta y miraba a esa mujer de forma seria

-quien eres tu! –

-… yo seré tu oponente…bruja! –

-mocoso… -

-Saji informe! – ordenaba Aika

-tres mujeres sospechosas vestidas de enfermeras intentaron entrar a la habitación de Issei, yo y Koneko-chan peleamos con una y la otra se están encargando Kiba y Raynare, Akeno-sempai puso una barrera en la habitación pero no resistirá mucho antes de que la derriben –

-ok encárgate de ella… iremos a ayudar a Akeno-sempai –

-no hay problema, solo vete –

Ellas asintieron y corrieron a la habitación mientras Koneko se levantaba y se ponía a lado de Saji

-puedes continuar? –

Ella solo asintió

Mientras Rias y Aika corrían a la habitación, cuando llegaron pudieron ver a una mujer joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes que vestía de enfermera y tenía una mano en la barrera tratando de romperla y a Akeno intentando mantenerla a raya

-quien eres! –

Ella al escuchar volteo para ver quien le hablo

-valla, valla, parece que encontré a la dueña del objeto que quiero –

-de que estas hablando – preguntaba Aika

-déjenme presentarme… soy Regina Agares… heredera de la familia Agares, y vine aquí para que me entregaras es tu Peón, Rias Gremory –

Rias al escuchar ese nombre se aterro. Sabía que ella intentaría hacer algo pero nunca pensó que fuera a este extremo

-disculpa, pero no voy a intercambiarlo, Ise es mí… -

-intercambio? No, yo quiero que me lo entregues sin nada más –

Ambas la miraron con miradas serias

-y que te hace pensar que te lo daré así como así – preguntaba Rias muy molesta por ver como ella piensa tomar a su novio así como así

-es que tú no sabes lo que tienes, ese chico tiene mucho potencial para ser un guerrero perfecto, solamente lo tratas con cariño… típico de un Gremory, en cambio conmigo como su dueña y un excelente lavado de cerebro sería una poderosa arma –

Ahora ellas estaban enfadadas, incluyendo a Akeno que escuchaba todo aun con la barrera

-pues déjame decirte Agares-san… no te entregare a Ise nunca! –

La peliazul solo suspiro al ver que ella no acepto

-bueno… no me dejas de otra… solo tendré que matarte y después ponerle mis piezas a tu Peón para que sea mío – ella con magia invoca una espada tipo estoque pero de hoja larga como de metro y medio

-pues ven a mí, Cabrona! – al parecer Issei le pego algo sus costumbres

Rias invoco su poder de la destrucción preparada para pelear pero…

-Rias-sempai, no podrá con ella sola – dijo Aika que de un destello invoco sus espadas

-Kiryuu-san… -

-proteger a Ise es mi prioridad y no se preocupe… acepto su propuesta – esto lo dijo sonriendo y desenvainando sus espadas

Ambas sonrieron poniéndose de acuerdo para pelear contra una mujer que les quiere arrebatar a su amado

Esta sería una batalla por Issei

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado**

 **Sé que algunos me van a comentar sobre la confección de Rias ya que por lo que veo no les agrada**

 **Pero solo déjenme decirles que si no les gusta pues no lo lean**

 **Y como les dije desde el principio no hay ninguna principal o más preferida en el Harem ya que todas tendrán los mismos derechos pero la que será líder será rias por muchas razones que no gastare palabras en decirlo**

 **Espero comentarios y también espero que si eres un Hate-rias o Bashinn gremory pues no me comentes ya que este no es un fic de traición o Hate-rias como otros fics que abundan y me hacen perder las ganas de seguir escribiendo fics Highschool DxD**

 **Y si quieren quejarse o comentar sobre el fic de forma personal pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Bien sin más que decir es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
